Le Serment d'Apollon
by Meloria Calui
Summary: Après la lutte contre Gaïa, de nombreux mois passent. Nos héros de l'Olympe repartent dans une quête toujours plus épique, toujours plus dangereuse, avec de nouveaux ennemis encore plus démoniaques. Un mystérieux dieu fait son apparition après s'être effacé pendant de longues années et menace le monde. Une nouvelle guerre se prépare confrontant d'anciennes divinités aux Olympiens.
1. Chapitre 1

_Les personnages du livre Héros de l'Olympe appartiennent à Rick Riordan. D'autres ont été inventés par nous ainsi que l'histoire._

1. Percy

Quatre mois après avoir rendormi Gaïa, Percy et Annabeth profitaient enfin de la douce tranquillité à la colonie des Sang-mêlé. Ce jour-là, ils se promenaient dans la forêt même si Chiron leur avait strictement interdit. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les décourager.

Ils arrivèrent au Poing de Zeus et grimpèrent pour admirer le lever du soleil qui donnait une lueur orangée à la colonie. La brise fraîche du matin parcourait le visage de Percy. Annabeth se trouvait à ses cotés. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux couleur blé et la rendait encore plus belle. Ce jour était parfait. Tout était calme et silencieux autour d'eux. En effet, il était encore tôt. Tous les autres sang-mêlés dormaient paisiblement. Annabeth avait tenu à voir ce lever de soleil somptueux quitte à se lever tôt. Mais elle avait raison, Percy avait besoin de se sentir heureux en ce moment. Ils venaient de passer des moments difficiles et avaient frôlé la mort plus d'une fois. A présent ils se sentaient plus vivants que jamais.

Percy décida de rompre le silence et dit :

- Je suis content qu'on puisse enfin passer du temps ensemble.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Annabeth, une belle journée qui commence non ?

- Ouais, continua Percy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Du canoë sur le lac, te faire encore battre à la course de char ou …

Une violente secousse interrompit Annabeth, puis fit trembler le pin de Thalia sur lequel reposait la Toison d'Or et Peleus, le dragon, rugit.

D'un bond, Percy se leva et dit à Annabeth :

- Ou se faire attaquer par des monstres !

- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien, le rassura Annabeth, c'est en dehors de la barrière magique, rien ne va nous arriver.

- Quelque chose me dit que ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Percy partit en courant vers la Colline des Sang-Mêlé et Annabeth le suivit, à contrecœur.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le terrain de basket, ils se rendirent compte que personne, mis à part eux, n'avait entendu le bruit. Une intuition très forte poussa Percy à continuer son chemin.

Derrière lui Annabeth grommela :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Percy ? Tu vas encore nous attirer des ennuis !

Percy ne répondit pas, il voulait tellement savoir d'où venait ce bruit que ça en était devenu une obsession. Il avait l'impression qu'une force invisible l'attirait vers le pin.

Il arriva sur la colline qui surplombait toute la colonie, où il avait une vue très dégagée. Tout semblait normal, mais quelque chose attira son regard. Une jeune fille courait désespérément dans l'herbe et tirait des flèches dans le vide. Annabeth le rejoignit et Percy s'exclama, sans savoir pourquoi :

- Il faut que je l'aide !

Annabeth le regarda d'un air complètement ahuri, comme si Percy était atteint d'une maladie grave, puis s'exclama :

- Tu veux aider une folle qui court toute seule et qui décoche des flèches dans l'air ?!

Percy l'ignora et fonça vers la jeune fille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il vit plus distinctement que quelque chose la poursuivait. Lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, il aperçut un énorme serpent.

Derrière lui, il entendit la voix d'Annabeth qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il en déduisit qu'elle avait enfilé sa casquette des Yankees magique qu'elle avait récupérée après la guerre contre Gaïa et elle se mit à chuchoter :

- Python!

- Qui ça ?

- Python, répondit-elle sur un ton exaspéré, l'un des enfants de Gaïa, ancien gardien de l'Oracle de Delphes. Apollon l'a tué, il y a des millénaires ! C'est en le tuant qu'il a reçu son don de prophétie.

- Ça m'avance beaucoup de savoir tout ça ! Mais comment on le tue ?

- On ne le tue pas, répondit-elle très calmement.

- Quoi ?!

- Mais voyons ! C'est un dieu ! Il est immortel !

- Super ! dit Percy sans entrain. Un monstre-dieu.

Un bruit l'interrompit et il se retourna. La jeune fille était à présent à terre et Python s'apprêtait à la dévorer. Elle tirait des flèches de plus en plus désespérément, qui ricochaient toutes sur le serpent, sans même l'érafler. Il fallait faire vite, le serpent se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Sans réfléchir, Percy s'élança vers Python et asséna des coups d'épée sur sa carapace. Visiblement, Turbulence avait un peu d'effet sur Python car il se retourna avec un air vraisemblablement furieux.

Laissant la jeune fille de côté, le serpent se lança vers Percy, qui recula. Malheureusement, même sans pattes, Python était très rapide. Il le rattrapa, le prit par la cheville avec sa queue et le projeta en l'air. Percy ne fit pas ce qu'on peut appeler un atterrissage en douceur. Il avait atterrit contre un arbre. Python était devant lui et le fixait de ses yeux jaunes perçants, sans doute content de pouvoir prendre deux repas. Tandis, qu'il se rapprochait de lui, Percy sentit ses dernières heures arriver. Il se dit que mourir dévoré par un serpent n'était pas vraiment la mort qu'il avait imaginé, lui qui avait survécu au Tartare, traversé de nombreux périples, accomplit de nombreuses quêtes, rendormit une des déesses les plus dangereuses, affronté Cronos. Cette mort était quelque peu « pitoyable » en comparaison de toutes les fois où il était passé tout près de rejoindre pour de bon son oncle Hadès.

Mais soudain, Python se dressa et son « visage » se tordit dans une moue douloureuse. Percy distingua alors un poignard en or planté dans la nuque du serpent. Annabeth enleva sa casquette et se dirigea vers lui. Le serpent poussa un sifflement de douleur et, en rampant, se dirigea vers les bois.

Annabeth aida Percy à se relever et puis lui demanda, un peu inquiète :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui ! répondit-il.

Percy était secoué, le fait qu'Annabeth le tienne par le bras le rassurait. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui et aperçut la jeune fille. Il prit le temps de l'observer de plus près.

Elle avait les cheveux auburn et les yeux encore plus clairs que ceux d'Hazel ; le soleil leur donnait une lueur dorée vraiment bizarre. Percy était troublé par ses yeux. La fille devait avoir treize ans, elle avait la peau mât et portait un débardeur blanc accompagné d'une veste en cuir blanche bien chaude. Sur son dos, elle portait son arc et son carquois de flèches, mais aussi un petit sac bleu. En bas, elle portait un jean bleu clair avec des ballerines blanches. Toute cette blancheur faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Elle lui faisait penser à la déesse de la Chasse Artémis, quand il l'avait rencontré à Westover Hall, trois ans plus tôt.

La fille était pâle et terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. C'est alors que Percy se rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait affronté le Minotaure, son premier monstre, et compatit avec elle. Il se dégagea le bras de celui d'Annabeth et aida la jeune fille à se relever. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, l'air livide. Annabeth scruta la jeune fille dans ses moindres recoins. Elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec toutes les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle traversait le corps de la fille de ses yeux tempête. Elle cherchait à comprendre rien qu'avec ses expressions comment elle fonctionnait et si elle était un danger. Elle avait l'air inquiète de ce qui pouvait se passer ensuite mais comme elle finit par laisser tomber son analyse, Percy déduisit que la jeune fille à l'arc n'allait pas leur poser de problèmes. Il décida de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur la nouvelle.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Percy.

Elle le regarda puis commença à marmonner :

- Je... euh... je m'appelle Delphine... Delphine Mells, reprit-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance.


	2. Chapitre 2

2. Annabeth

Annabeth marchait vers la Grande Maison avec Percy et la nouvelle, Delphine. Après de brèves présentations, Percy et elle avaient décidé de présenter Delphine à Chiron. En chemin, Annabeth se demandait comment Delphine avait trouvé l'emplacement de la colonie. Elle avait beau être sans doute un demi-dieu, trouver la colonie comme ça, par hasard, lui paraissait tout de même étrange. Quand les sang-mélés venaient à la colonie, c'était soit parce qu'ils étaient guidés par leur parent divin, soit parce qu'ils étaient ramenés par les satyres, par peur qu'ils soient en danger. Annabeth avait beaucoup d'autres questions comme celle-ci, mais elle voulait laisser Chiron les poser.

Percy, lui, avait l'air parfaitement calme et serein. Il marchait tranquillement. C'était comme s'il trouvait normal qu'une fille aux yeux oranges débarque seule, attaquée par le dieu Python qui plus est ! Mais après tout, Percy était Percy, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Chiron et Monsieur D. jouaient une partie de cartes sur la terrasse. Cette terrasse n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours la même. En fait, depuis qu'Annabeth était à la colonie, elle n'avait jamais changé. Cela lui rappela tous les moments passés sur la terrasse, les bons comme les mauvais. En les voyant, le centaure et le dieu interrompirent leur partie et Monsieur D. ronchonna :

- Peter Johnson ! Vous aimez interrompre les parties que je gagne n'est-ce pas ?

Percy l'ignora et dit à Chiron :

- Annabeth et moi avons trouvé Delphine ici présente derrière la Colline des Sang-Mêlé. Elle se battait avec Python.

Chiron regarda Delphine puis demanda à Percy et Annabeth :

- Vous lui avez expliqué ce qu'elle est et ce qu'est la colonie ?

- Non, répondit Annabeth, nous n'avons pas eu le temps.

Annabeth entendit une petite voix. Delphine avait ouvert la bouche et hésitait à parler. Annabeth lui adressa un signe de tête confiant et Delphine dit :

- Ce que je suis ? Je suis quoi ?

Annabeth regarda Percy d'un air inquiet et se lança :

- Eh bien, tu as déjà entendu parler de la mythologie grecque, les dieux, les monstres tout ça ?

- Oui, répondit Delphine.

- Eh bien, tu... euh... en fait partie.

- Comment ça, j'en fais partie ?

Annabeth était un peu gênée et apparemment Percy le vit car il intervint :

- Tu es une sang-mêlé. Tu es l'enfant d'un dieu et d'un mortel.

- Quoi ?

- Nous savons que c'est difficile à imaginer mais tu dois nous croire, reprit Annabeth. Percy et moi sommes des demi-dieux. Le père de Percy est le dieu de la mer...

- Poséidon, devina Delphine. Ma mère me racontait ces vieux mythes. Mais ça n'existe pas. Ce sont des légendes, destinées aux enfants.

- Des légendes, peut-être, pour les mortels, mais chacune des histoires que t'a raconté ta mère sont vraies, enchaîna Chiron d'un air grave, toujours assis dans son fauteuil roulant.

Soudain une idée vint à Annabeth et elle demanda à Chiron :

- Pourquoi ne pas lui faire une démonstration ?

Chiron fronça les sourcils et regarda Annabeth perplexe. Puis son visage se radoucit. Il venait enfin de comprendre l'idée d'Annabeth et se leva de son fauteuil magique. Delphine hoqueta de surprise. Un centaure, mi-Chiron, mi-étalon blanc venait de se dresser devant elle.

- Bon, là ça devient super bizarre, dit-elle complètement paniquée.

- Parce que te faire poursuivre par un serpent géant, ça ne t'a pas paru bizarre ? dit Annabeth plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Un serpent géant dis-tu ? demanda Monsieur D. qui était silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

- Python plus précisément, comme l'a dit Percy, a attaqué Delphine, dit Annabeth.

- Hum... le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'est que Python est mort, tué par Apollon. Mais tu affirmes que cette jeune fille s'est fait attaquer par lui.

- Monsieur D. a raison, comment se fait-il que Python soit revenu à la vie ? reprit Chiron, pensif. Encore une question à laquelle, on ne trouve pas de réponses.

- J'ai toujours eu raison. Le fait est que je vais essayer de me renseigner à l'Olympe. J'y trouverais peut-être nos fameuses réponses.

Puis Monsieur D. disparut dans une fumée violette qui avait une légère odeur de vin. Chiron poursuivit :

- J'ai encore une question, comment as-tu fait pour venir à la colonie ?

- J'ai euh... il y a quelqu'un qui m'a conseillé de venir ici, alors je suis venue. Je n'avais pas très envie d'aller en famille d'accueil, répondit Delphine.

Chiron n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par cette réponse, et Annabeth ne l'était pas non plus. C'était une réponse trop facile. Annabeth avait fugué de chez elle quand elle était toute petite, alors elle se méfiait de tout le monde, surtout quand on était un bout de viande sur pattes et que les monstres n'attendaient qu'une seule chose de vous : vous attraper et vous transformer en leur prochain repas. Chiron reprit afin d'en savoir plus :

- Ta mère est donc morte et tu n'as jamais connu ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit-elle un peu triste.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Faites lui visiter la colonie et essayez de trouver qui est son parent divin, demanda-t-il à Percy et Annabeth.

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête et Chiron poursuivit :

- Annabeth, Percy veillez sur elle, et Delphine rendez-vous au feu de camp de ce soir. Mais, dans les prochains jours, attends-toi à connaître un jeu qui t'aidera beaucoup : Capture-l'étendard. Bonne journée.

Sur ce, Percy et Delphine partirent. Au moment où Annabeth allait les suivre, Chiron l'appela et lui demanda :

- J'ai une question à te poser, quand Python vous attaquait, comment avez-vous fait pour le repousser ?

- Je me suis rappelée du mythe d'Apollon avec Python. Apollon l'avait tué avec ses flèches en or que lui avait fabriqué Héphaïstos. Alors je me suis dit que ses flèches étaient en or impérial et que Python étant Grec n'y était pas habitué. Je lui ai donc planté un poignard en or que mes amis du Camp Jupiter m'ont offert.

Chiron sourit, et dit :

- Eh bien, ton intelligence ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner. Tu as fait preuve de courage, mais j'ai bien peur que Python n'ait pas dit son dernier mot et qu'il reviendra. Quant à la nouvelle, je compte sur toi et Percy pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il faut. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, attendons le feu de camp pour en avoir le cœur net.


	3. Chapitre 3

3. Percy

Percy et Delphine discutaient en quittant la Grande Maison. Percy avait bien vu qu'Annabeth était restée en arrière pour parler avec Chiron mais il ne voulait pas les déranger. Lorsqu'ils étaient à plus de trois mètres de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, Percy demanda à Delphine de se retourner et lui dit :

- Chiron m'a chargé de te faire visiter la colonie et je vais commencer dès maintenant. Alors là, (Percy montra la Grande Maison du doigt) c'est la Grande Maison. Si tu veux parler à Chiron ou à Monsieur D. il faudra aller là. C'est également ici qu'il y a l'infirmerie, le grenier où tous les souvenirs de quête sont rangés, et pleins d'autres endroits mais je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin d'y aller.

- Dis, demanda Delphine en faisant signe qu'elle avait compris, ce Monsieur D., il a dit qu'il allait à l'Olympe et il a disparu dans une sorte de vapeur violette, c'est un dieu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et c'est malheureusement notre directeur !

- D, dit Delphine pensive, D comme Dionysos ?

- Heureux de voir que tu comprends vite ! répondit Percy cyniquement.

À ce moment là, Annabeth les rejoignît. Percy lui demanda :

- Que t'a dit Chiron ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Percy n'insista pas. Il l'avait l'habitude d'attendre les réponses avec Annabeth. En général quand elle disait ça, c'était soit pour éviter de répondre, soit parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pressant. Percy opta pour la deuxième possibilité alors Delphine, toujours dans son élan, déclara :

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait que les dieux existent encore.

- Le mont Olympe se déplace au fur et à mesure que la civilisation avance. Aujourd'hui, ils sont aux États-Unis car leur influence est la plus forte ici. Dans quelques années, ils partiront sans doute ailleurs, expliqua Annabeth.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment, répondit Delphine, perplexe.

- Ça n'est pas très important pour l'instant, coupa Percy pour ne pas trop l'embrouiller.

Elle venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses et elle devait être sous le choc, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter. Percy le savait mieux que quiconque, lui qui avait tout appris en quelques minutes. Apparemment, Annabeth comprit ce qu'il voulait car elle dit :

- Percy a raison, tu comprendras en temps voulu.

Delphine hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur marche vers les bungalows.

- Ouah ! Que c'est beau ! s'exclama Delphine quand ils arrivèrent.

Percy devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Même s'ils étaient en hiver, un grand soleil éclairait la colonie. C'était peut-être un accueil spécial de la part des dieux pour Delphine. Percy se dit qu'il avait rarement vu un soleil aussi éclatant et la colonie si belle. La pelouse devant les bungalows brillait. Percy se sentit de nouveau nostalgique de tout ce temps passé avec Annabeth et Grover, sans oublier les autres pensionnaires. Aucun pensionnaire n'était là. C'était plutôt normal à cette période certains pensionnaires, dont Percy et Annabeth, continuaient leurs études en parallèle de leur vie de demi-dieu, mais d'autres restaient chez eux même pour les vacances de Noël. C'était pour cela que la colonie n'était pas aussi remplie que pendant l'été. Mais à cet instant, il n'y avait vraiment personne, c'était tout simplement désert. Percy en conclut donc qu'ils devaient être en train de déjeuner. Il avait été tellement occupé qu'il en avait oublié de manger ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait faim, très faim ! Il ne serait pas étonné si son ventre se mettait à grogner. Il expliqua rapidement la fonction des bungalows ainsi que la répartition des pensionnaires selon leur parent divin. Delphine les regarda attentivement et constata :

- Certains ont l'air vide.

- Certains dieux n'ont pas d'enfants. Leurs bungalows sont là que pour la forme, répondit Annabeth.

- Euh... pour la forme ? J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue.

- Eh bien considère que les bungalows vides ne sont que des temples, expliqua Annabeth. Nous devons respecter toutes les divinités, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

- Oh je vois, répondit Delphine, Artémis par exemple est vierge elle n'a donc pas d'enfants, mais elle a quand même un bugalow pour que vous puissiez l'honorer.

- Oui c'est ça mais certains n'ont pas d'enfants pour d'autres raisons. Par exemple...

Percy ne tint plus et dit :

- Les filles, désolé, mais on pourrait pas aller manger avant ? Et puis comme ça on te montrera où et comment on mange !

- T'es incroyable, toi ! Tu peux pas te passer de nourriture de temps en temps ? grogna Annabeth.

- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis moi aussi j'ai faim ! le défendit Delphine.

Ceci décidé, ils se dirigèrent vers le pavillon-réfectoire. Delphine fut impressionnée par l'architecture du bâtiment entièrement reconstruit par Annabeth après l'affrontement entre les deux colonies. Annabeth avait gardé le style d'origine mais ça avait quand même changé, et elle avait fait du bon travail. Elle avait été chargée de la reconstruction de l'Olympe après la guerre contre Cronos alors quand il avait fallu refaire les parties de la colonie qui avaient été endommagées, Chiron n'avait pas hésité. Elle en avait été très fière et avait mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Delphine en parla justement avec Annabeth qui lui débita une longue tirade. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les autres pensionnaires avaient presque fini de manger. Ils les regardèrent avec insistance, ce qui troubla Percy avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'était parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la jeune personne qui les accompagnait. Chiron n'étant pas là, Percy et Annabeth présentèrent Delphine aux autres pensionnaires. Après les présentations, un pensionnaire demanda :

- Qui est son parent divin ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore, répondit Annabeth.

- Dans ce cas, où va-t-elle manger ? demanda un autre.

- Je ne peux pas manger ici ? demanda Delphine un peu perdue.

- Si, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Percy, puis il s'adressa aux autres, elle mangera à ma table puisque Chiron m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Percy expliqua les offrandes et les tables à Delphine, qui parut perplexe. Après le déjeuner, Percy, Annabeth et Delphine continuèrent la visite de la colonie. Delphine se montra très attentive et posa plein de questions au sujet des dieux, de la colonie, des monstres... À la fin de la visite, Delphine demanda :

- Au fait, Annabeth, je ne t'ai pas demandé, qui est ton parent divin ?

- Je suis une fille d'Athéna, répondit-elle.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Delphine en souriant. Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Eh bien, on attend le feu de camp ! répondit Percy.

Décidément, cette journée n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, Percy avait vraiment été très occupé, ce qui arrivait rarement ces derniers temps. Et la journée n'était pas finie, il y aurait encore beaucoup de découvertes et de rebondissements mais ça, Percy ne le savait pas encore.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais c'était les vacances. Il fallait profiter. Voilà donc le chapitre 4. **

4. Delphine

Pour Delphine, cette journée fut très mouvementée. Elle avait enchaîné nouvelles bizarres sur nouvelles bizarres. D'abord, on lui apprend qu'elle est une sang-mêlé et que son père, qu'elle n'a jamais connu, et qu'elle ne connait toujours pas, est un dieu grec de l'antiquité. Elle était très choquée par cette nouvelle, mais Percy et Annabeth l'avaient rassurée. Elle avait visité la colonie, qui était très impressionnante, elle avait même eu l'honneur de manger à la table de Percy. Ce qui était bien, c'était qu'elle avait pu bien manger, plusieurs parts de pizza tout de même, tout en parlant à Percy. Celui-ci lui avait raconté comment se déroulait le feu de camp et lui avait énuméré toutes les activités que proposait la colonie.  
>Percy l'impressionnait beaucoup. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses et ne paraissait jamais effrayé ni même étonné. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était ses yeux, d'un vert d'eau profond, comme l'océan. Après réflexion, elle se dit que les yeux de Percy n'étaient pas si troublants, surtout comparés aux siens. D'ailleurs, elle se rappela que ses yeux lui avaient posé beaucoup de problèmes quand elle était petite. Ils étaient un mélange de miel, d'ambre et de noisette, ce qui donnait une couleur orangée assez étrange, et au soleil une couleur dorée encore plus bizarre.<p>

Elle s'était toujours sentie différente. Elle était donc seule et incomprise. Chaque jour, elle essuyait de nouvelles insultes. Surtout de la part de ce groupe de filles idiotes qui lui criaient tous les jours : « Tiens, voilà la sorcière ! ». Delphine avait toujours eu envie de les frapper et de leur faire ravaler leurs mots. Mais elle savait que c'était exactement ce qu'elles auraient voulu. Mais parfois, elle se demandait si ces imbéciles n'avaient pas raison. Chaque nuit, elle faisait des rêves qui se réalisaient le lendemain. Elle avait même prédit la mort de sa mère. Elle se rappelait de cette journée avec précision.  
>Ce jour-là, sa mère faisait le petit déjeuner. Elle avait le droit chaque matin au petit-déjeuner à la française : pains au chocolat ou croissants accompagnés d'un bon chocolat chaud. Sa mère s'appelait Anne et travaillait beaucoup. Mais malgré cela, elle trouvait toujours le temps de lui faire à manger. Elle était rousse et avait les cheveux longs et lisses, presque comme les siens. Elle avait les yeux noisettes, qui, une fois éclairés, changeaient de couleur. Elle était douce et courageuse et lui donnait beaucoup d'amour. Sa mère venait de France mais avait déménagé pour venir à Miami.<p>

Elle lui avait demandé :

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je rentre tard ce soir ? J'ai une répétition pour mon concert de demain soir.

Sa mère faisait partie d'un petit groupe de chanteurs et un grand concert était prévu.

- Non, avait marmonné Delphine, un peu triste.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, enfin non, j'ai fait un rêve hier soir et tu étais en mauvaise posture, reprit-elle rapidement.

- Ah, et quelle était cette mauvaise posture ? demanda sa mère, un petit air moqueur sur le visage.

Sa mère ne prenait pas vraiment ses rêves au sérieux et ne manquait jamais une occasion pour la taquiner.

- Tu étais à l'hôpital, répondit-elle.

- A l'hôpital, répéta-t-elle songeuse. Écoute, tes rêves ne sont pas toujours fiables et tu as dû te tromper, tu sais très bien que j'ai attendu ce concert pendant très longtemps, c'est la chance de ma vie.

- Mais tu risques d'y passer, hurla Delphine presque en larmes.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je serai très prudente, d'accord ? répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait calme.

- Maman, je sais que ta carrière de chanteuse est très importante mais je t'en prie n'y va pas, supplia Delphine.

Sa mère l'ignora et partit. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Elle aurait dû l'accompagner ou même trouver un autre moyen de l'empêcher de partir. Mais elle ne le fit pas et se contenta de pleurer.

Elle partit à l'école, le cœur lourd, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, où elle se fit encore insulter. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne répondit pas et passa son chemin. Elle n'avait aucun ami et ne pouvait dire ce qu'il se passait à personne. Vraiment personne. Elle n'écouta pas en classe, mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Elle était dyslexique et hyperactive, TDAH comme disaient les médecins, et ne pouvait se concentrer, un jour comme celui-ci encore moins.

En fin de journée, un policier en uniforme lui apprit que sa mère était décédée dans une explosion dont on ne connaissait pas l'origine. Elle avait même eu droit aux assistantes sociales qui essayaient de lui trouver une famille d'accueil. Personne dans l'entourage de sa mère ne voulait d'elle, la sorcière. Elle faisait peur aux enfants, disaient-ils. Elle se décida puis rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac. Elle prit son arc qu'elle avait depuis toute petite et fugua, le plus loin possible.

Pendant de longs jours elle avait erré, sans but, sans destination. Elle avait ensuite réussi à quitter Miami et était arrivée dans la périphérie de New York. Il faisait très froid et neigeait, c'était vraiment très différent de Miami. Elle avait rencontré un étrange vieillard près d'un feu de poubelle. En la voyant en train de trembler, il l'avait accueilli auprès du feu et avait réussi à lui trouver des vêtements chauds (bizarre pour un sans abris). Il lui avait trouvé également de la nourriture et lui avait parlé d'une colonie pour les gens comme elle qui se trouvait à Long Island.

Quand il avait dit ça, elle avait retrouvé espoir, mais elle pensait que lorsqu'il avait dit " comme elle ", il voulait parler d'ados orphelins. Maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle s'était bien trompée. Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment le vieillard savait qu'elle avait du sang divin dans les veines. Mais elle était arrivée à la colonie et avait de nouveaux amis, c'était ça, l'important. Elle se sentait chez-elle et personne ne la jugeait.

C'était déjà le soir et le feu de camp approchait, Annabeth lui avait dit que, en général, on se faisait « revendiquer », mot très étrange, pensait Delphine, à ce moment là.

Delphine ne savait pas pourquoi mais la pression montait. Elle tremblait. Percy et Annabeth étaient à coté d'elle et ils se dirigeaient à présent vers l'amphithéâtre. Certains pensionnaires étaient déjà installés et parlaient tout en rigolant sur les bancs du haut.

Au premier rang était installée une jeune fille aux cheveux roux rebelle avec des taches de rousseur sur ses joues. Ses yeux, vert émeraude, regardaient le feu installé au centre de l'amphithéâtre. Elle portait un tee-shirt bleu marine et un pantalon destroy où on remarquait des traits de marqueur de toutes les couleurs. Elle portait une cape à capuche comme dans les films chevaleresques.

La fille posa son regard vert sur elle. Delphine eu une sensation bizarre qui venait de l'intérieur, et elle tituba. Percy la rattrapa et elle reprit ses esprits, la fille se dirigea vers eux et demanda :

- Ça va ?

- Euh oui, marmonna Delphine encore sous le choc.

- Je m'appelle Rachel, et toi tu es la nouvelle, hum, Delphine, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Qui est ton parent divin ? demanda Rachel.

- On le sait pas encore, intervint Percy.

- Et le tien ? demanda Delphine.

- Oh, moi je n'ai pas de parent divin, je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle devenue l'Oracle, j'énonce chaque prophétie que m'insuffle l'esprit que j'ai en moi, dit-elle comme si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

- Un esprit ? enchaîna Delphine, perplexe.

- Eh oui ! L'esprit de Delphes, ancien oracle maudit par Hadès !

Soudain, Chiron arriva et le silence se fit. Percy, Annabeth et Delphine, se dirigèrent vers le premier rang, pour s'asseoir à coté de Rachel.

Chiron hurla :

- Aujourd'hui, comme nous en avons l'habitude, je vais vous présenter notre nouvelle venue, dont vous avez déjà fait la connaissance, je suppose.

Chiron tendit la main vers Delphine et l'invita à se lever. Delphine alla se mettre à ses cotés. Les yeux de tous les pensionnaires étaient rivés sur elle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son stress.

À ce moment là, elle se sentit subitement triste. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible venait d'arriver. Elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait cette sensation et fut étonnée par ce qu'elle vit.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce vraiment très long retard. J'essaierais de poster la suite plus rapidement. Alors voilà le cinquième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

5. Delphine

Un garçon venait de faire son entrée dans l'amphithéâtre. Il était jeune, il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Delphine, peut-être un peu plus. Il était très pâle, aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et ses cheveux se fondaient parfaitement dans le noir.

Tout s'interrompit, tous les pensionnaires le dévisagèrent. Le garçon se glissa dans l'escalier et s'assit au premier rang, cherchant sans doute à fuir tous ces regards. Il portait un jean noir assorti à un tee-shirt noir, accompagné d'un blouson d'aviateur. Mais, une fois assis, plus aucun pensionnaire ne fit attention à lui. Sauf peut-être Percy, Annabeth et Rachel qui avaient l'air de l'apprécier. Les pensionnaires se retournèrent vers Chiron qui fit signe à Delphine de se rasseoir. Elle se dirigea vers Percy et Annabeth et fut soulagée de ne plus être le centre d'attention.

Chiron enchaîna:

- Maintenant, je voudrais vous parler de ...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase car Rachel s'était levée. Delphine se sentit mal pour elle lorsqu'elle la vit. Rachel avait les yeux grands ouverts, ces derniers étaient devenus verts fluorescents. Une fumée de la même couleur entourait son visage.

Puis tout à coup, d'une voix grave, différente, étrange, elle dit, ou plutôt énonça :

_- La colère du créateur se déchaînera,  
>La fille parlant en vers contre lui luttera.<br>Les sept sang-mêlé devront combattre les alliés,  
>Un sacrifice ultime sera réalisé.<em>

Puis son visage retomba et elle tituba. Des jeunes pensionnaires la rattrapèrent comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude.  
>Delphine était complètement estomaquée. Alors c'était ça une prophétie, pensait-elle.<p>

Tous les pensionnaires attendaient que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Ils se regardaient entre eux, dans un silence pesant. Certains essayaient de comprendre la prophétie par petits groupes, d'autres fermaient les yeux en récitant silencieusement cette dernière. Les plus jeunes observaient leurs aînés réfléchir.

A ce moment là, une jeune fille, qui devait avoir le même âge que Percy et Annabeth, se leva du dernier rang. Elle était baraquée, grande, musclée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention.

Elle déclara, d'une voix forte :

- On dirait qu'on va encore avoir des ennuis.

- Voyons, Clarisse, comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda Annabeth.

- Tu as entendu la prophétie, non ? répondit ladite Clarisse.

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire ...

- Eh bah ! Pour une fille d'Athéna, tu mets vraiment du temps à comprendre ! la coupa Clarisse.

- Et pour une fille d'Arès, tu réfléchis trop ! répliqua Annabeth du tac au tac.

Clarisse commença à s'énerver et, alors qu'elle allait dégainer son épée, un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, l'arrêta. Il devait être le petit ami de Clarisse. Au premier rang, Percy aussi s'était levé. Un silence lourd était tombé. Chiron n'était plus en vue. Les pensionnaires ne savaient plus quoi faire. Les jeunes filles, conscientes de s'être données en spectacle, se rassirent.

Après de longues minutes, ce fut le jeune garçon étrange apparu un peu plus tôt qui rompit le silence :

- Annabeth, je suis désolé, mais je pense que Clarisse a raison.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? se désola Annabeth.

Chiron réapparu accompagné de Monsieur D. qui apparemment, était revenu de l'Olympe.

- Chiron m'a appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas pu avoir les réponses que je voulais, mais une chose est sûre, quelque chose de grave se prépare, annonça Monsieur D. sans préambule.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

Tous les pensionnaires s'étaient mis à parler tous en même temps et rapidement, ce fut un énorme brouhaha. Chiron rétablit l'ordre et le silence.

Il apaisa ensuite les esprits :

- Calmez-vous. Monsieur D. va vous expliquer.

Tous obtempérèrent. Monsieur D. poursuivit :

- Comme je le disais, j'ai appris que les monstres se réveillent. Les pires monstres reviennent. Et ils reviennent en masse.

- Vous voulez dire que les Portes de la Mort sont de nouveau ouvertes ? demanda un jeune latino avec une ceinture de mécanicien autour de la taille. On aurait fait tout pour les refermer pour rien ?!

- Nous n'en savons rien, pour l'instant, Léo, déclara Chiron. Ne nous affolons pas.

Derechef, tous les pensionnaires se remirent à parler tous en même temps. Soudain, Delphine se sentit étrange. Elle sentit de la lumière apparaître en elle. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

Elle hoqueta, puis, une voix sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne l'ait décidé :

_- Pourquoi tant de spectacle ?  
>Pas besoin de miracles.<br>Juste de l'amitié,  
>Et beaucoup d'unité.<br>Le créateur tombera,  
>La vie, son cour reprendra.<br>Cessez ces bavardages,  
>Ce n'est pas qu'une image,<br>Le temps n'est pas à perdre,  
>Et la route est à prendre.<em>

Delphine n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de réciter un poème devant tout le monde. Sa voix avait été mélodieuse et puissante. Comme si une force intérieure l'avait dictée. Tous les pensionnaires, Monsieur D. et Chiron la regardaient, la bouche ouverte. Delphine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la sueur perler sur son front. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait honte de s'être ainsi donnée en spectacle.

A ce moment là, Chiron fit quelque chose qui la surprit. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, suivi de tous les pensionnaires. Monsieur D. en profita pour s'éclipser. Il n'avait visiblement plus rien à faire dans l'amphithéâtre.

Chiron déclara avec respect :

- Bienvenue à toi, Delphine Mells, fille d'Apollon.

Delphine avait perdu la voix. Non, c'était une erreur, elle n'était pas une fille d'Apollon. Elle était certes douée en musique et en poésie depuis son enfance, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. En plus, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle était déçue. Apollon n'avait que des fils, ça elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas être une intruse. Elle avait toujours été différente et quand elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé les siens, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule, la seule fille d'Apollon. Elle pensa au garçon en noir, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, qui était seul et un peu rejeté par les autres. Non, elle ne voulait pas finir comme lui. C'était trop triste.  
>Alors qu'elle en était encore à ses réflexions, elle vit Percy et Annabeth sourire. Premier point positif : elle avait encore ses amis.<br>Un jeune d'à peu près quinze ans, se dirigea vers elle. Il lui tendit la main et lui dit :

- Je suis Will Solace, conseiller en chef du bungalow Apollon. Je suis ravi de t'accueillir.

Elle lui serra la main en souriant. Second point positif : elle avait un bungalow et des frères. Mais, alors qu'elle allait rencontrer ses autres frères, une lumière aveuglante scintilla dans le ciel et l'éblouit.


	6. Chapitre 6

6. Delphine

Après qu'elle ait retrouvé la vue, Delphine vit une jeune femme resplendissante, debout au centre de l'amphithéâtre, à un endroit où il n'y avait rien quelques secondes auparavant. Elle portait une longue tunique blanche et sur la tête un rameau d'olivier. Elle était brune et avait les yeux noisettes. Ses cheveux, longs, étaient tressés sur son épaule. Elle levait la tête fièrement et sur son dos se dressaient deux longues ailes blanches. Cette jeune femme faisait penser un ange.

Tout le monde s'agenouilla devant elle et Delphine en fit autant.

- Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue, déesse Victoria.

- Voyons Chiron, pas ma romaine, mais ma forme grecque, Niké, enchaîna-t-elle avec un léger agacement.

- Toutes mes excuses, Niké, reprit Chiron.

- Vous voyez, Chiron, que vous y arrivez.

Niké était familière à Delphine. Elle en avait entendu parler en cours de grec. Elle était la déesse de la victoire. Mais Delphine ne s'etait pas attendue à ce qu'elle soit aussi hautaine !

La déesse la regarda, sembla se diriger vers elle et l'interrogea :

- Tu es Delphine Mells ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Un arc et un carquois en or apparurent dans la main de la déesse ailée.

- De la part de ton père, dit cette dernière.

Oubliant le fait qu'elle parlait sous forme de vers, Delphine se mit à parler en prenant les deux objets que lui tendait la déesse:

_- Vous, Niké, déesse de la Victoire, je le sais,  
>De vous voir, nous sommes tous stupéfaits.<br>Très heureuse que je suis de vous rencontrer,  
>Vous qui avez parcouru et traversé<br>Terres et contrées,  
>Pour me trouver,<br>Pour pouvoir me donner cet arc,  
>Pour éviter que mon père ne débarque.<em>

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche afin d'empêcher que d'autres mots n'en sortent. Il y eut dans la foule des petits ricanements. Delphine sentit la colère monter en elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ces gens, qui ne la connaissaient même pas, se moquent d'elle ?

Elle allait s'énerver pour de bon mais elle se dit que ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Percy lui avait dit que pour revendiquer leurs enfants, les dieux leurs envoyaient une sorte de bénédiction. Delphine ne voyait pas en quoi parler en vers était une bénédiction.

La déesse reprit la parole :

- Eh bien ! Voilà qui est fait.

A ce moment là, Monsieur D. apparut et se dirigea vers la déesse en criant :

- Niké, quelle joie de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Dionysos, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Eh bien, tu n'as pas pris un millénaire !

Ils se firent la bise et enchaînèrent, comme s'ils étaient seuls :

- Vois-tu, le vin conserve plutôt bien, dit Monsieur D. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ce cher Apollon m'a demandé une faveur et je l'ai accomplie. Dis moi, tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle prophétie ? Atroce ! C'est comme si ça n'allait jamais se terminer.

En parlant de la prophétie, Delphine se rappela de la seconde phrase. La fille parlant en vers, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Alors maintenant, elle faisait l'objet d'une prophétie ?! Décidément, sa vie de sang-mêlé allait être bien compliquée ! Elle essaya de ne plus penser à ça, du moins jusqu'à la fin du feu de camp.

La déesse sembla se rendre compte que les pensionnaires étaient encore là. Elle se tourna vers Delphine et lui dit :

- Je pense que tu as en partie compris la prophétie, non ?

Delphine hocha la tête et la déesse poursuivit :

- Ah, être une fille d'Apollon n'est vraiment pas facile, crois moi. Ce n'est pas pour te mettre la pression, mais les rares que j'ai connues n'ont pas très bien fini.

Delphine ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, de peur de parler encore en vers.

La déesse s'adressa à la foule :

- Oh, j'avais oublié, héros de la prophétie, qui que vous soyez, vous devriez aller à Phoenix, en Arizona. Vous aurez une aide précieuse là-bas. Et revenez avant le solstice. Sinon, je crains que le monde soit plongé dans les ténèbres, avec Érèbe qui se réveille... Bref, assez parlé, je vais vous laisser. Bonne chance à toi, Delphine Mells.

Sur ce, la déesse partit en un éclair lumineux. Après son départ, tous les pensionnaires réfléchissaient sur ses dernières paroles.

- Aller en Arizona ? Mais pour quoi faire ? demanda un Déméter.

- Érèbe qui se réveille ? Comment ça ? demanda un des frères d'Annabeth.

Delphine, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Will et le garçon sombre ne disaient rien. Ils étaient bien les seuls d'ailleurs. A ce moment là, le latino avec une ceinture de mécanicien, Léo, d'après Chiron, les rejoignit et coupa le silence :

- Les gars, on va devoir parler à Jason, Piper, Hazel et Frank de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Percy.

- La prophétie parle des sept sang-mêlés. Et aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes les sept sang-mêlés, répondit Léo.

- On devrait leur envoyer un message-Iris, déclara Annabeth.

- Oui, bonne idée.

- Euh, qui sont Jason, Piper, Hazel et Frank ? demanda Delphine.

- Tiens, tu ne parles plus en vers toi ? se moqua Léo.

En réponse, Delphine lui lança un regard hargneux.

- Eh, ne le prend pas mal, je rigolais ! se défendit Léo. Pour répondre à ta question, Jason, Piper, Hazel et Frank sont des amis qui nous ont aidés à rendormir Gaïa quand elle s'est réveillée, il y a quelques temps. Il y avait une prophétie qui parlait des sept sang-mêlés de la nouvelle prophétie que tu viens d'entendre. Percy, Annabeth, eux et moi, nous formons ces sept.

- Ah, répondit Delphine, et où sont-ils maintenant ?

- À la colonie romaine, le Camp Jupiter, situé en Californie.

- Nous t'expliquerons ce qu'est un message-Iris tout a l'heure, intervint Annabeth. Je pense que tu devrais venir l'envoyer avec nous puisque tu fais partie, toi aussi, de la prophétie.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Dans ce cas, je ne suis plus très utile, déclara le jeune sombre. Je vais aller rendre visite à mon père.

- Oui, à plus tard.

Il partit à travers la forêt, comme si c'était normal. Décidément, ce garçon était bien étrange. Delphine voulait en savoir plus sur lui mais décida de lui poser les questions en face.

- Moi aussi je vais retourner à ma caverne, dit Rachel.

- D'accord.

Puis, Percy, Annabeth, Léo et Delphine partirent en direction de la Grande Maison pour envoyer le fameux message-Iris.


	7. Chapitre 7

7. Annabeth

Annabeth était secouée. Un seul feu de camp et déjà une nouvelle prophétie, une nouvelle quête, l'arrivée d'une déesse et bien sur une revendication. Oui, que Delphine soit une fille d'Apollon l'avait étonnée mais elle était contente de savoir enfin qui était son parent divin.

À présent, elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Maison accompagnée de Percy, Léo et Delphine. Alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans la demeure, Chiron les appela et dit :

- Les enfants, il est tard. Je vous propose d'envoyer votre message demain matin. En plus, je ne pense pas que vous trouverez beaucoup de brume ce soir.

Ils acquiescèrent et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Chiron. En se dirigeant vers les bungalows, Annabeth se rendit compte que Delphine n'était jamais allée dans son bungalow et n'avait même jamais dormi à la colonie. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ce jour-là qu'Annabeth avait l'impression que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de la fille d'Apollon. Elle proposa aux garçons d'accompagner Delphine pour qu'ils puissent aller dormir. Ils les quittèrent et se dirigèrent pour Percy, vers le bungalow 3 et pour Léo, vers le 9.

Annabeth emmena Delphine vers le bungalow 7, fait presque tout en or, et toqua à la porte. Will leur ouvrit et dit d'une voix ensommeillée mais enthousiaste :

- Ah, Delphine ! On se demandait quand tu allais venir !

- Oui, je... j'etais avec Annabeth, dit Delphine, qui avait l'air épuisée, elle aussi.

- D'accord. Mais attention à bien respecter le couvre-feu ! répondit Will en l'entraînant dans le bungalow. Viens, je vais te montrer ton lit et te présenter les autres.

Delphine suivit Will et Annabeth l'entendit dire :

- Merci pour tout, Annabeth, bonne nuit ! À demain.

Après cela, Annabeth traversa la pelouse centrale et se dirigea vers son bungalow alors que la lune était déjà haut dans le ciel nocturne. Elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller ses frères et sœurs et se glissa dans son lit. Elle essaya se trouver le sommeil mais elle ne cessait de se poser des questions sur la prophétie. Le créateur, ça ne pouvait être que... Non, elle refusait d'y penser. Après tout, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Elle trouva enfin le sommeil mais elle ne put dormir bien longtemps car son sommeil fût troublé par un rêve plus qu'étrange.

Elle se trouvait dans un lieu sombre où il était difficile de voir ou même de distinguer les alentours. Mais elle pouvait entendre des voix, des gémissements. Après un long moment, elle aperçut des formes se détacher de la pénombre. C'était d'elles que provenaient ces bruits.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle désespérément.

Les formes l'ignorèrent. Annabeth commençait à sentir un froid inhabituel émaner de ces ombres. Un froid qui traversa littéralement toute son âme. Il était plus saisissant que n'importe quelle lame qui aurait pu la transpercer dans le passé. Et, pendant un court instant, elle eut une sorte de vision. Elle vit un énorme brouillard qui mêlait toutes sortes de peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il y avait toutes ses phobies les plus profondes, en plus celles de d'autres personnes. Puis il y eut soudainement un éclair lumineux. C'étaient les dieux, tous les dieux ! Elle se sentit soulagée. Les dieux semblaient se battre contre cette chose qui avançait avec une assurance qui était plutôt effrayante. Elle vit le dieu Apollon sortir de son carquois une flèche inhabituelle qui percuta un être nébuleux. Cet être était fait de cette même fumée qui constituait le brouillard, il avait l'étrange forme d'un ange, avec un corps d'homme portant des ailes. Il était suivi de toutes sortes de monstres ; certains connus d'Annabeth, d'autres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, même en image. Puis la vision s'interrompit et changea. A présent, elle était aux Enfers. A un endroit qu'elle aurait voulu oublier : le palais de la Nuit. Elle vit Nyx, déesse personnifiant la Nuit se lamentant. Puis elle vit un lac qui avait le même aspect que le brouillard. Cette même peur y régnait. Elle vit au fur et à mesure la puissance de ce lac augmenter. Ce brouillard emplissait son pouvoir. Il devenait de plus en plus effrayant. Ensuite, elle vit le gouffre qu'elle avait aperçut près du palais de Nyx quand Percy et elle étaient dans le Tartare. Il était plus sombre que la dernière fois.

- Vous allez payer, dit une voix qui semblait venir de l'intérieur de la fosse, avec colère.

Elle était profonde et antique, plus forte que celle de Gaïa. Annabeth ressentait une telle peur qu'elle se transforma en une douleur intense. La colère de la voix lui rongeait l'âme. Elle hurlait à l'aide mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle était toute seule et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait crié le nom de Percy espérant qu'il viendrait la chercher. Mais il ne venait pas. Elle se sentit impuissante, comme une pauvre victime. C'est à ce moment que le cauchemar recommença. Elle tombait comme elle était tombée dans le Tartare sauf que la chute était plus horrible que la précédente car il n'y avait pas celui qu'elle aimait à ses cotés. Alors elle sentit la fin approcher. Elle ferma les yeux en se murmurant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais ce n'était pas plus rassurant. Alors elle pria et se sentit partir, et tout devint flou.

Elle se réveilla encore sous le choc du cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse afin de se calmer. Ses esprits lui revinrent et elle eut les idées plus claires. Elle venait de comprendre ce que voulait dire son rêve. Mais elle ne souhaitait plus y repenser. Elle décida de se lever pour aller manger. Pour le moment, il fallait que personne ne sache ce qu'elle avait vu.

Après le petit-déjeuner, alors que les autres pensionnaires partaient s'entraîner, elle rejoignit Delphine et lui demanda :

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, Will et les autres ont été très sympas ! Mon lit est une merveille ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais, toi, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.

- Oui, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

Percy et Léo les attendaient devant la Grande Maison et elles allèrent les rejoindre tout en parlant et en rigolant.  
>Après les bonjours, les bises et tout ça, ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la terrasse face à la mer. De la brume matinale flottait devant eux.<p>

Annabeth prit une drachme en or dans sa poche et Delphine demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une drachme d'or, la monnaie dans la Grèce Antique, répondit Annabeth.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

- Pour envoyer un message-Iris, on lance une drachme dans la brume, expliqua Percy. Regarde et écoute. Annabeth ?

- Oui.

Annabeth lança la pièce dans la brume puis prononça l'incantation :

- Ô, Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel, accepte mon offrande. Montre moi Jason Grace au Camp Jupiter en Californie.

Une image apparut. Annabeth s'attendait à voir Jason avec Piper au camp mais absolument pas un champ de bataille. Les monstres essayaient d'entrer dans la Nouvelle-Rome. Les sang-mêlés défendaient la ville. Au loin, on pouvait y distinguer l'aigle de la légion et Hazel sur son cheval, Arion, brandissant sa spatha à chaque ennemi tentant de la combattre. Puis on y vit un énorme dragon crachant des flammes sur une armée de monstres. Jason, lui, foudroyait tous les monstres qui se trouvaient sur son passage, Piper, à ses cotés, se battait avec Katoptris contre un cyclope. Tous les autres légionnaires étaient présents, éparpillés sur tout le champ de bataille, l'arme à la main. Mais les monstres étaient trop nombreux. Ils n'allaient plus tenir longtemps.

- Que... Ils se font attaquer par autant de monstres ? On dirait qu'ils sont encore plus nombreux que lorsque les Portes de la Mort étaient ouvertes ! s'exclama Percy.

Annabeth était sceptique. Elle aussi se demandait pourquoi les monstres attaquaient et pourquoi aussi nombreux. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Puis, l'image se resserra et on vit plus distinctement Jason, qui s'etait réfugié derrière un mur de pierre devant les ennemis trop nombreux.

Annabeth prit la parole :

- Jason, que se passe-t-il ?

Jason se retourna et les observa longuement. Il avait des égratignures sur le visage et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés.

Il finit par dire :

- Annabeth ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ici pendant votre absence. On voulait vous en parler mais je vois que vous aussi avez des ennuis.

- Oui. Une armée de monstres a débarqué hier et on dirait qu'ils veulent entrer dans la Nouvelle-Rome. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas Terminus qui va les en empêcher.

- On va venir vous aider ! s'exclama Léo. Si on part tout de suite, on devrait arriver demain.

- D'accord mais faites vite ! On ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Il y eu alors un gros bruit et les cris de montres se firent entendre mélangés aux cris des légionnaires.

- Je dois vous laisser, déclara Jason, pressé.

L'image disparut et Léo et Percy se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Annabeth ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Léo.

Annabeth regardait Delphine, elle semblait effrayée. S'être battue contre Python n'était pas grand chose, surtout comparé à ça. Tout ceci était bien plus grand, bien plus important. C'était une armée entière. Mais il fallait qu'elle vienne avec eux.

Annabeth l'encouragea :

- Ecoute, je sais que ça parait effrayant mais tu dois venir. Nos amis ont besoin de nous !

- De vous, oui. Mais de moi, non. Je ne sais pas me battre. Je pourrais rester ici non ?

- Tu fais partie de la prophétie, tu dois venir.

- Je... Euh...

Léo s'énerva et prit le bras de Delphine pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- Très bien... concéda Delphine. On y va comment à ce camp ?

- Suis nous, tu verras.

Après ces paroles, ils se mirent en route vers le Bunker 9 à travers la forêt.

En arrivant, Léo embrasa sa main et la plaqua contre le grand mur blanc. Une porte s'ouvrit et Delphine s'exclama :

- Ouah ! Tu peux créer du feu ?! Et c'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Le Bunker 9. Repaire secret des Héphaïstos, dieu du Feu. C'est mon père, alors je peux faire du feu.

- C'est vraiment impressionnant !

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! s'exclama Léo.

Annabeth comprenait pourquoi Delphine était impressionnée. Elle aussi, quand elle avait visité le Bunker la première fois, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être bouche bée.

Ils avancèrent vers le fond du Bunker et se dressa devant eux un énorme bateau : l'Argo II. Delphine avait perdu la voix. Léo voulait monter et partir tout de suite mais Annabeth décida d'aller avertir Chiron de la situation. Percy était de l'avis d'Annabeth et Léo dût accepter.

Après ceci fait, ils montèrent, tous les quatre, dans l'Argo II.

Delphine ne dit rien, elle était trop impressionnée pour ça. Ils décolèrent rapidement et, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils survolaient la colonie. Ils ne savaient pas, à ce moment là, qu'ils ne la reverraient pas de sitôt.


	8. Chapitre 8

8. Léo

Après avoir fait les derniers réglages et mit Festus sur pilotage automatique, Léo alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient dans le salon. Percy et Annabeth étaient assis autour de la table, Delphine était debout et regardait le paysage de la colonie défiler sur le mur.

Léo se rappela les mois qu'il avait passé à construire cette trirème avec ses frères et sœurs. Il se rappela également son voyage en Europe avec ses amis. C'était un bon souvenir pour lui, même si leur périple avait été dangereux et éprouvant. Mais désormais, il avait une nouvelle quête à accomplir et il comptait bien ne pas la faire foirer.

Il y avait un silence pesant dans la pièce et Léo décida de le rompre :

- On ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. J'espère que vous avez un plan d'attaque !

- Léo, bien sûr que j'en ai un ! répondit Annabeth d'un air faussement offensé. Dans le message-Iris, j'ai vu la façon dont les monstres attaquaient, ils sont en état de siège autour de la Nouvelle-Rome. Le seul moyen pour faire cesser cette situation, c'est de combattre le mal par le mal. Vous me suivez ?

- Tu voudrais siéger les monstres ? demanda Léo.

- Oui. Ils seront pris au piège. Nous, on les prendra de l'extérieur, ils n'auront plus aucun moyen de se ressourcer. Le Camp Jupiter, lui, attaquera de l'intérieur, continua-t-elle.

- Tu oublies quelque chose, intervint Percy, on est que quatre, je vois pas comment on va réussir à faire pression sur eux, et le Camp Jupiter est bientôt à bout de forces.

- Nous avons assez de munitions, on pourrait utiliser l'Argo II à l'Est. Toi Percy, tu pourrais utiliser le petit Tibre et l'aqueduc pour créer barrière d'eau au Nord-Ouest. Moi et Delphine on pourrait prendre le Sud, et Léo, tu pourrais utiliser les inventions d'Archimède pour les affaiblir un peu partout.

- Euh... Pour tout dire, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne, confessa Léo, ce ne sont que des prototypes.

- Pour ma part, je suis d'accord avec Annabeth, on doit tenter le tout pour le tout, dit Percy.

Léo regarda Delphine. Elle ne disait rien, l'idée de combattre une armée de monstre devait l'effrayer. A vrai dire, la première fois qu'il avait tenté de combattre une armée de monstres, il était tellement stressé, qu'au lieu de sortir son marteau, il avait sortit de sa ceinture une boite de tic-tac.

Finalement, Léo accepta le plan et soudain, il entendit Festus émettre des cliquetis familiers : ils étaient arrivés. Léo l'annonça aux autres et ils se dirigèrent tous sur le pont. En bas, c'était le carnage !

À présent, leurs amis ne comptaient plus que sur eux. Ils étaient leur dernière chance, il fallait que le plan réussisse. Léo demanda à Festus de positionner l'Argo II à l'Est du camp.

Annabeth et Delphine descendirent à terre et se dirigèrent vers le Sud, tandis que Percy alla au Nord-Ouest. Léo avait pris sa ceinture et l'avait bourré de toutes sortes d'outils dont il aurait besoin. Il portait dans sa main une malle où étaient rangées les inventions d'Archimède. Il avait passé des mois à les construire et à comprendre leur fonctionnement.

Avant qu'elle suive Annabeth, la fille d'Apollon n'avait pas semblé dans son assiette. Léo espérait vraiment qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer. À la colonie, il avait tenter de pacifier avec cette fille, en faisant une plaisanterie, ce qui visiblement n'avait pas fonctionné.

Léo commença par ouvrir la malle. Toutes sortes de machines en sortirent. Il en activa certaines. L'une des inventions préférées de Léo, et dont il était très fier fut elle aussi en état de marche. Il avait créé, avec l'aide des manuscrits d'Archimède, de magnifiques automates en bronze. Ils se mirent à marcher en formation de dix automates par ligne.  
>Léo positionna les dernières machines. Il avait installé une catapulte qui ressemblait à une sorte de girouette géante. Il y avait aussi une arbalète qui tournoyait sur elle même en tirant sur les monstres en continu. Il avait emmené également quelques fioles de feu grec qu'il posa un peu partout pour former des pièges.<br>Tout était en place. Léo sortit son marteau au cas où il devrait se battre. Mais, soudain une énorme explosion se fit entendre.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant de commencer votre lecture je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a une modification importante à la compréhension de l'histoire au chapitre 7. Voilà c'est tout. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.**

9. Annabeth

L'explosion provenait de derrière. Annabeth entendit des briques tomber et de l'eau s'écouler. C'était Percy qui avait fait appel à l'eau de l'aqueduc pour créer une barrière. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre.

Delphine, terrorisée, déclara :

- Pincez-moi si je rêve !

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais, à mes plus grands regrets, tu ne rêves pas ! répondit Léo, qui était revenu après avoir fait ses installations un peu partout.

- Léo, dépêche toi de finir, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! hurla Annabeth.

Le Camp Jupiter n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Maintenant, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

- No stress les filles, je maîtrise la situation !

Tout en parlant, ses doigts faisaient joujou avec ses outils. Il se leva et sembla satisfait de lui puis il ajouta, triomphant :

- J'ai terminé !

Toutes les inventions étaient en marche. Au loin, plusieurs monstres se faisaient écraser par les pierres projetées par les catapultes, d'autres se faisaient tuer par les flèches des arbalètes et par les pièges de feu grec. Léo donnait des ordres aux automates. Le plan semblait fonctionner parfaitement.

D'ailleurs, Annabeth en était assez fière. Elle le trouvait digne d'une fille d'Athéna. Mais elle se rendit alors compte que les monstres revenaient sans cesse. Ce qui était normalement impossible vu qu'ils étaient cernés et qu'ils se faisaient tuer. C'était comme si ils ressuscitaient ! A moins que son plan n'ait une faille. Mais oui ! Annabeth se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait oublié que les monstres revenaient à la vie, ce qui n'allait pas à leur avantage. La situation était tout de même bizarre. Les monstres étaient censés rester au Tartare un bon bout de temps ! Mais Annabeth se dit qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard, l'heure n'était pas aux réflexions.

Les monstres semblaient s'habituer aux pièges et aux inventions de Léo. Celui-ci, dérouté s'exclama :

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne meurent plus ?!

- Ils ne sont jamais morts ! Il faut qu'on change de plan sinon on va droit à la perte ! répondit Annabeth.

Les monstres commencèrent à se diriger vers eux. Une _draikana_ tira une flèche vers Léo, qui l'esquiva d'un pas sur le coté. Les monstres commençaient à comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait et se rebellèrent.

Un groupe se dirigea vers eux. Annabeth sortit son poignard et se positionna devant Delphine pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque vers elle. Celle-ci n'avait pas suivi d'entraînement à la colonie et Annabeth craignait le pire.

Léo, son marteau à la main, assomma les monstres les plus rapides. Annabeth pourfendit et esquiva les attaques d'_empousai_. Delphine, elle, avait décidé de se reprendre en main. Elle avait sortit son nouvel arc en or et réduisait les monstres en poussière. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Delphine était vraiment douée. D'une seule flèche, elle terrassa un _chien des Enfers_ qui avait l'intention de faire d'elle son repas.

Même s'ils se défendaient plutôt bien tous les trois, Annabeth se rendait à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient pas faire le poids contre une armée entière de monstres. Léo fit rôtir un _telchine_ mais un autre le prit par derrière et lui asséna des coups de ses grosses griffes acérés. Léo, mal préparé, ne put se défendre. Il avait désormais les vêtements déchirés qui laissaient voir son bras couvert d'égratignures et de sang.

Annabeth aurait voulut l'aider mais elle était trop occupée à se battre contre deux autres _drakainas. S_oudain, une autre explosion se fit entendre. Encore Percy. Annabeth espérait qu'il s'en sortait de son coté, elle était très inquiète pour lui. Déjà à trois, les attaques de monstres étaient difficiles à repousser mais Percy, lui, était seul.

Profitant de sa petite seconde d'inattention, l'une des _drakaina _tenta de lui donner un coup au ventre de sa petite épée. Annabeth l'esquiva mais la lame la toucha à son oblique droit. Annabeth poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'agenouilla au sol. Les deux _drakaina_, heureuses de leur coup, s'approchèrent d'elle pour l'achever. Mais les deux se réduisirent en poussière fauchées par deux flèches en or qu'Annabeth commençait à bien connaître. Elle se retourna et fit un signe de tête Delphine pour la remercier.

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre le combat, elle sentit ses forces la quitter. Elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Le coup de la _drakaina _avait été plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait. Annabeth regarda la fille d'Apollon décocher des flèches dans tous les sens. Delphine faisait son possible pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Mais ça ne servait à rien, Annabeth ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle s'allongea au sol en se sentant partir. Elle aperçut alors Léo se diriger vers elle. Il lui versa du nectar entre ses lèvres. Elle sentit le goût réconfortant et chaud du nectar, qui lui fit du bien. Elle retrouva un peu de ses forces.

Léo déclara inquiet :

- Ça ne va pas suffire, elle a besoin de repos !

Léo regarda autour de lui et son visage se décomposa. Le combat allait mal se terminer. N'en pouvant plus de ne rien faire, Annabeth tenta de se lever mais Léo la retint. Elle le regarda et se mit à prononcer des mots en grimaçant de douleur :

- On est en train de perdre, il faut trouver une solution !

- Pas question pour toi de bouger ! insista Delphine qui ne cessait de tirer des flèches sur les monstres.

- Il nous faudrait un miracle pour qu'on s'en sorte vivant ! s'exclama Léo.

Soudain, le visage de Delphine s'illumina puis elle rangea son arc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Tu abandonnes ? interrogea Léo.

- Non ! J'essaye de nous sortir de là ! cria-t-elle.

Elle commença à faire des vocalises et monta dans les aigus.

- Bonne idée Delphine ! Transforme toi en chanteuse d'opéra et casse nous quelques vases, ça devrait suffire à faire fuir les monstres ! s'exclama ironiquement Léo.

Après avoir lancé son habituel regard noir à Léo, Delphine commença à chanter une berceuse qu'Annabeth connaissait bien : « The Moon Is Gently Rising ». Annabeth ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que ça avait l'effet escompté.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour ! Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, mais n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review. Bonne lecture !**

10. Percy

Percy concentra toutes ses forces sur l'aqueduc et sur le Petit Tibre. Il ressentit la sensation au ventre qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il faisait appel à l'eau en grande quantité. La moitié de l'aqueduc explosa en morceau, ce qui provoqua un gros bruit et fit trembler le sol. L'eau qui s'en écoulait se leva et forma une grande barrière en rejoignant l'eau du Petit Tibre qui avait fait de même.

A ce moment là, Percy aperçut des monstres qui commençaient à affluer vers lui, attirés par son odeur de demi-dieu. Heureusement que l'eau faisait son travail, sinon Percy se serait fait tuer depuis longtemps. Il y avait là toutes sortes de monstres : _drakainas, empousai, telchines, chiens des Enfers, Lestrygons, _et mêmes quelques _Hyperboréens, _fait qui étonna Percy car habituellement, ils étaient pacifistes et vivaient dans le Grand Nord. Les monstres se désintégraient ou se noyaient au contact de la barrière. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ce qu'il avait imaginé en voyant le message-Iris.

Percy, sentant qu'il avait besoin de plus d'eau, fit exploser le reste de l'aqueduc. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. La barrière se renforça. Les monstres commençaient à s'énerver de ne pas pouvoir l'attaquer.

Au bout d'un long moment, rythmé par les cris des monstres, Percy se sentit à bout de forces et de plus en plus faible. Contrôler le Tibre et l'aqueduc en même temps lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. C'était dur mais alors vraiment dur ! Les montres le mettaient à rude épreuve. Il ne savait pas si il allait tenir assez longtemps.

Il pensait à Annabeth et se demandait si elle s'en sortait de son coté. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Il avait envie de tout quitter et de s'en aller avec elle. Oublier tout, les demi-dieux, les monstres, les prophéties. Il en avait vraiment assez de tout ça ! C'était impossible pour lui de rester tranquille. A chaque fois qu'il terminait une quête et qu'il résolvait une prophétie, Rachel en énonçait une nouvelle et il était de nouveau plongé dans les ennuis. Cette fois, il avait vraiment cru que c'était terminé et qu'il allait mener une vie paisible. Mais non, tout avait recommencé, comme avant, comme toujours.

Avant tout ça, il avait enfin passé du temps avec Annabeth, il était seul avec elle, main dans la main. Chaque matin, il venait la chercher à son bungalow et ils allaient se promener avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, ils allaient s'entraîner. L'après-midi, après le déjeuner, ils allaient souvent parler avec Léo à la forge. Et le soir, il y avait soit le feu de camp soit le Capture-l'étendard qui leur faisaient bien rire. En gros, il avait passé de bons moments.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que ces derniers mois, il avait souvent voulu retourner se battre avec de vrais monstres. A présent, les monstres étaient là mais ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir pour autant. D'ailleurs, il venait de remarquer que les monstres ne mourraient pas. Il avait beau les noyer et les noyer encore, ils revenaient à chaque fois, à partir de leurs poussières.

Alors qu'il perdait ses forces et commençait à désespérer, il entendit une voix mélodieuse s'élever à travers le camp. Il chercha la source de cette magnifique voix, mais elle semblait venir de partout en même temps. Comme si il y avait un million d'enceintes placées tout autour de lui. Il distingua alors des paroles dans cette mélodie, c'était une berceuse, une berceuse qui incitait tout le monde à dormir. Les monstres semblaient interloqués, mais soudainement, leurs « paupières », pour ceux qui en avaient, se mirent à se fermer. Tous les monstres tombèrent et formèrent un amas hideux sur le sol. Ils n'étaient pas morts, mais c'était déjà ça.

Alors que Percy se réjouissait du sort des monstres, il se sentit tout à coup somnolent et il eut très envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol (très bizarre, se dit-il). Il était visiblement touché, lui aussi, par cet enchantement. Il se demandait à qui il était destiné, aux monstres ou à lui ?

Se sentant vidé de ses forces, il brisa sa barrière d'eau et il mangea un peu d'ambroisie qu'il avait dans sa poche. Ceci fait, il décida de profiter que les monstres soient endormis pour les exterminer avec Turbulence. Mais, ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus, il ne pouvait plus faire un seul pas. Mais c'était quoi cet enchantement ?! Il essaya par tous les moyens d'avancer, mais il en était toujours au même stade.

Alors, Percy entrevit des formes bouger. Certains monstres avaient résisté, comme lui, à la berceuse. Il eut soudainement peur qu'ils s'attaquent à Annabeth, Léo ou Delphine, enfin, si il ne leur était pas déjà arrivé malheur. La mélodie s'arrêta. Percy en profita pour avancer vers les autres, qui étaient au Sud. Grosse erreur. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que la musique retentit de nouveau, plus fort encore, mais ce n'était plus une berceuse, enfin Percy ne savait pas vraiment car il ne comprenait plus les paroles. La chanson était en français.

Percy vit alors les monstres qui résistaient à la mélodie tomber, tous un par un. Mais, qui chantait ? Et comment cela pouvait endormir tous les monstres ? Encore des questions sans réponses. Il s'attendait à tout moment à tomber, endormi, comme les monstres. Mais cela ne se produisit pas. Il put même avancer et rejoindre les autres. Enfin, presque.

Percy avançait à travers le camp, zigzaguait entres les corps des monstres endormis et en tuait quelques uns au passage. Mais, alors qu'il allait s'acharner sur un _lestrygon_, il entendit derrière lui un bruit. Il se retourna et vit un énorme _manticore _en train de se relever.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Percy.

Le _manticore_ l'entendit et le regarda. Percy hésitait entre courir ou l'attaquer. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider car le _manticore_ s'élança vers lui. Percy dégaina Turbulence et para les coups de dards du monstre. Il esquiva, para, sauta, roula au sol dans la même minute. Au loin, la mélodie retentissait toujours mais le _manticore_ ne faiblissait pas. La mélodie ne l'affectait pas, lui non plus. Pourquoi ? Percy n'en savait rien mais il ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Le _manticore_ tendit sa queue pointue et la dirigea vers Percy qui roula sous son corps avant l'impact. Le monstre se retourna pour lui faire face mais Percy fut plus rapide. Il savait exactement où viser car Annabeth lui avait appris comment tuer un _manticore_ après sa défaite contre un de ses semblables, qui avait entraîné le kidnapping d'Annabeth et, plus tard, la mort de deux de ses amies. Il ne se l'était jamais pardonné et il comptait bien ne pas perdre une seconde fois. Il leva son épée de bronze et la planta dans un creux de la carapace du monstre. Celui-ci hurla et se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant d'exploser dans une gerbe de poussière. Percy éparpilla les cendres pour éviter que le montre ne se reforme.

Percy poursuivit sa route en réfléchissant sur une manière de tuer tous les monstres rapidement et efficacement. Il retrouva ensuite ses amis et fut sidéré en découvrant enfin la source de la mélodie.


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Nous sommes désolées pour le retard mais néanmoins nous vous souhaitons une bonne année 2015 ! Nos meilleures vœux de bonheur et pour fêter ça, un nouveau chapitre qu'on espère vous plaira beaucoup. Merci pour vos nombreuses vues et n'hésitez pas à nous lâcher des commentaires ! Bonne Lecture ! **_

11. Delphine

Delphine était fière d'elle. Elle venait de faire quelque chose d'utile pour la première fois ! Elle chantait et tous les monstres tombaient, endormis. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait ce genre de pouvoir ! Elle se rappelait maintenant qu'une fois elle avait endormi sa mère en lui chantant une chanson mais elle avait cru sur le coup que sa mère s'ennuyait.

Annabeth et Léo la regardaient, bouche bée. Annabeth était toujours allongée sur le sol et Léo toujours à son chevet. Delphine vit quelques monstres se diriger vers eux. Elle les trouvait bizarres. Leurs têtes étaient déformées, leur corps était informe. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils existaient. Elle avait eu peur d'eux au début, mais maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'ils animeraient sa vie pendant longtemps, elle avait appris à maîtriser sa peur.

Elle se retourna alors vers Annabeth et Léo et ce qu'elle vit la fit rire. Léo et Annabeth s'étaient endormis, recroquevillés sur le sol. Ils ressemblaient à des petits félins. Elle allait les secouer pour les réveiller quand elle entendit un hurlement de monstre. Cela la fit cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite, mais elle ne cessa pas sa chanson pour autant. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre qu'aucun monstre ne restait. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle chanta de plus belle. Et alors, quelqu'un surgit de derrière le corps endormi d'un géant bleu.

Ce n'était, heureusement pour elle, que Percy qui venait la rejoindre. Il s'arrêta en la voyant. Elle aussi s'arrêta de chanter. Puis, sans même l'avoir décidé, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Delphine rigolait car Percy était plus sale que tous ces monstres réunis. Ce qui était assez ironique. Il avait de la poussière dans les cheveux et un dard planté dans son jean, accessoires plus qu'indispensable pour paraître encore plus bête. Son épée pendait à sa main. Il avait l'air d'avoir voyagé pendant un an dans le désert. Cela ne faisait pas très héroïque. Percy, lui, devait rire de la position plus que ridicule d'Annabeth et de Léo, ou alors, d'elle en train de chanter et elle comprenait parfaitement. Quel genre de héros avait battu une armée de monstres, entière, rien qu'avec le pouvoir soporifique de sa voix ?

Rire avait permis à Delphine de relâcher la pression. Elle était heureuse de voir Percy sain et sauf, même si il avait bien besoin d'une bonne douche. Elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant que la présence de Percy avait toujours eu quelque chose de rassurant.

Percy la rejoignit et il lui dit :

- Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien !

- Moi non plus !

Et, de nouveau, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils devaient avoir l'air hystériques. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils décidèrent ensuite de réveiller Annabeth et Léo. Ces deux-là se réveillèrent en les regardant puis ils rougirent en voyant leur position plus qu'étrange.

- Alors ? Bien dormi ? les railla Percy.

- Hé ! C'est pas notre faute ! C'est la faute de Delphine ! s'exclama Léo. Elle a de quoi endormir un troupeau de mammouths.

- Non, c'est vous qui avez décidé de faire un somme pendant que Delphine et moi, on sauvait la Nouvelle Rome ! Je ne me suis pas endormi, moi ! répliqua Percy.

- Bon, on oublie tout ça, d'accord ? interrompit Annabeth. Je suis heureuse que tout se termine bien. Mais le premier qui raconte quoi que soit à propos de ce qu'il vient de passer, je jure sur le fait que je sois une fille d'Athéna qu'il me le payera très cher.

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer ? s'interrogea Percy. Qu'est ce qui de se passer ? Je ne vois clairement pas !

Annabeth le foudroya de son regard tempête, qui fit frissonner Delphine. Percy lui se moquait d'elle, il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de regard.

- Très bien. Mais il nous reste encore un problème. Comment allons nous tuer toutes ces choses ? demanda Delphine.

- Nous devrions aller voir les autres, peut-être qu'il auront une idée, déclara Léo.

- Ma foi, Valdez, tu as raison. Mais quelle réflexion de ta part, tu as eut un déclic de génie ? blagua Percy.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, Percy ! gronda Annabeth. Et allons-y !

Il se frayèrent un chemin vers le camp à travers les corps de monstres. Ils arrivèrent alors à l'entrée d'une grande ville romaine. Delphine crut distinguer un amphithéâtre, une arène et il y avait également d'autres bâtiments d'architecture romaine. Cette ville était autant romaine que la colonie était grecque. Delphine fut impressionnée par cette ville.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tout soit détruit ! C'était très beau avant.

- Mais c'est très beau comme ça non ? s'étonna Delphine.

- Oui mais, tu aurais du voir comment c'était avant, tu aurais adoré.

Delphine allait répondre quand elle entendit des voix sortir d'un grand bâtiment rond au milieu de la ville. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers ce bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Delphine fut avalée dans le grand capharnaüm qui régnait dans la salle. Objets, satyres, demi-dieux, armes, tout se mélangeait. La salle était grande mais paraissait toute petite avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Au plafond, il y avait une grande sphère de verre et la salle était remplie de bancs qui formaient un cercle. Au centre il y avait deux sièges vides qui ressemblaient à des trônes.

Un grand blond qui bandait le bras d'une jolie brune se tourna vers eux. Il les regarda puis se retourna vers la fille et l'aida à se lever du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. Les deux se dirigèrent vers eux en souriant. Ils avaient l'air soulagé de les voir. Le garçon portait un tee-shirt violet et un jean qui étaient déchirés. Il avait des égratignures sur le visage et un bandage au poignet. Delphine le reconnaissait. C'était Jason avec qui Annabeth avait parlé dans le message-Iris. La fille, elle, était vraiment très jolie. Delphine était un peu jalouse. Ses cheveux étaient brun chocolat et, même si ils étaient coupés n'importe comment, ils rendaient la fille encore plus belle. Elle avait un tee-shirt blanc et un short noir qui lui allait à ravir. Elle aussi, Delphine l'avait déjà vu mais elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

La fille se jeta dans les bras d'Annabeth et le garçon fit une rapide accolade à Léo et Percy.

- Alors vous nous présentez pas ? demanda la fille après avoir regardé Delphine et s'être retirée des bras d'Annabeth.

- Si, si ! s'exclama Percy. Je vous présente Delphine, elle est arrivée avant-hier à la colonie. Delphine, je te présente Piper et Jason nos amis dont tu as entendu parler.

Piper lui tendit la main et dit :

- Enchantée de te connaître, Delphine.

Jason fit de même avant de s'étonner :

- Alors à peine arrivée et ils te mettent déjà sur le terrain à combattre une armée ? Vous êtes pas un peu fous ? dit-il en s'adressant aux autres.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. En plus c'est grâce à Delphine si nous sommes tous en vie ! déclara Annabeth.

- C'est toi qui chantait ?! s'exclama Piper.

- Euh, oui.

- Whaou ! Et bah, merci ! Qui est son parent divin ? demanda Piper aux autres demi-dieux.

- Delphine est la seule et unique fille d'Apollon ! s'exclama Léo. Du moins, je crois à source non sûre mais sûre pour le fait qu'elle soit d'Apollon.

- Oh ! Et où as-tu appris à chanter comme ça ?

Delphine répondit à toutes les questions que lui posaient Piper et Jason. Mais, quand Annabeth posa la question la plus importante, à savoir comment tuer tous les monstres sans qu'ils ne se réveillent, personne ne trouva de réponse. Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir mais il fallait faire vite car ils n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller.


	12. Chapitre 12

**_Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, offert par la maison ! Cette fois les monstres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires pour commenter ! ( logique !) A nous mettre des critiques pour que l'histoire s'améliore ou dire que vous avez liké cette histoire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

12. Léo

Léo ne pouvait pas avoir plus honte qu'aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il se soit laissé bercer par la voix de Delphine. Et avec sa chance de veinard, il s'était réveillé dans une position un peu bizarre avec Annabeth. Percy et Delphine s'étaient bien fichus d'eux. Mais à présent, ils se trouvaient tous dans le Sénat et un problème se posait : Comment allaient-ils tuer tous les monstres sans les réveiller ?

Ils devaient réfléchir à cette question vraiment très importante. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire ? Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir sortir de sa ceinture à outils une sorte d'aspirateur géant à monstres ou une déchiqueteuse ensorcelée. Mais malgré les grands pouvoirs de sa ceinture à outils, celle-ci ne pouvait pas toujours lui donner ce qu'il voulait, comme un robot tueur en or super balèze tirant des rayons lasers à la Jedi. Tout cela énervait Léo, qui n'aimait pas réfléchir et se faire à l'idée d'abandonner le robot de ses rêves.

A part ça, revoir Piper et Jason lui avait fait plaisir. Il y avait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Jason voulait renouer avec ses anciens amis après la quête et Piper, éperdument amoureuse qu'elle était, ne pouvait se résigner à ne pas le suivre. Mais Léo, lui, ne pouvait pas abandonner ses frères, ses sœurs et son magnifique bunker qui protégeait son Argo et donc Festus, son fidèle compagnon. Les trois amis avaient donc dû se séparer, à contrecœur.

Dans le Sénat s'étaient réunis tous les survivants. La salle était immense. Tout le monde gesticulait dans tous les sens pour panser et nettoyer les blessures des guerriers. Beaucoup étaient blessés, d'autres ne bougeaient plus, inertes. Certaines blessures étaient dignes des plus grands films d'horreur. Parfois, elles étaient profondes. Mais la plupart étaient superficielles.

Un énorme brouhaha régnait dans le Sénat, mélangeant les pleurs et les cris des noms des personnes disparues. Léo était attristé de voir comment le Camp de Jupiter avait été réduit en ruine en aussi peu de temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une immense colère contre tous ces monstres et en même temps de la tristesse pour tous les demi-dieux morts pour sauver le camp; morts en héros au moins.  
>La dernière fois que le camp avait été dans une telle panique, c'était à cause de lui, quand il s'était fait posséder par un <em>eidolon, <em>quelques mois auparavant. Il avait bombardé la Nouvelle Rome sans le faire exprès.

Il regarda tout autour de lui et les même scènes réapparaissaient dans tous les coins. Il se demanda comment les dieux avaient-ils pu laisser faire une telle chose. Il en était à cette réflexion quand il remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose à tout ça.

- Comment se fait-il que Terminus ne vous ait pas protégé ? demanda-t-il.

- Ne crois pas ça, Terminus nous a protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ses pouvoirs ont diminué, le combat l'a épuisé. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour nous, c'est de protéger le Sénat pour nous permettre de soigner les blessés et de nous reposer, répondit Jason.

Il avait vraiment l'air attristé. Léo ressentit un peu de peine pour cette statue sans bras, même si Terminus ne lui avait pas fait un très bon accueil, la première fois.

- La Nouvelle-Rome est presque entièrement détruite, nos effectifs sont très faibles, nous allons manquer de nourriture et d'ambroisie. On essaye de maintenir l'ordre mais on ne va pas tenir longtemps, enchaîna Jason.

- A combien tu évalues les pertes ? demanda Percy.

- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? réfléchit Jason. Je dirais 5. On a perdu 50% du camp.

Il regardait les deux préteur se concerter. Pour Jason, voir la Nouvelle-Rome comme ça devait lui faire un choc. Lui qui était préteur et qui veillait à maintenir l'ordre et la protection, tout ça devait l'accabler. Piper lui serra le bras pour tenter de le réconforter. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et Jason lui déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ces deux là, se dit Léo intérieurement. Mais à ce moment là, un grand blond maigrelet que Léo connaissait bien s'avança vers eux.

- Oh non, pitié, pas lui, supplia Annabeth.

- Comment osez-vous venir ici ? rugit Octave.

- C'est toujours un râleur de première classe, à ce que je vois, remarqua cyniquement Léo.

- Ils ont parfaitement le droit de venir ici ! Ils sont, eux aussi, des demi-dieux, tu t'en souviens ?! En plus, ils sont nos amis et ils viennent juste de nous sauver temporairement des monstres ! répliqua Jason.

_Et en plus de ça Alzheimer_, se dit Léo intérieurement,_ il faut se faire soigner, mon pauvre Octave_.

- Oui, sans eux, nous serions morts ! Tu devrais les remercier Octave, renchérit Piper.

Léo avait remarqué que Piper l'avait enjôlée car le sénateur hésita et sans le vouloir les remercia. Cela relevait de l'exploit vu qu'Octave était du genre rancunier.

- Ne changeons pas de sujet, dit ce dernier, comme pour faire oublier ces dernières paroles, vous êtes quand même des _Graecus, _vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici ! Maintenant, partez et ne revenez plus détruire notre belle ville !

Même après plus d'un an à collaborer avec des _Graecus_, il continuait à radoter ces même phrases. A croire qu'il était né pour ça.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Octave et de passer ton chemin, lui ordonna Percy, le visage contracté de fureur.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! dit Octave.

- Certes, mais tu oublies quelque chose, Percy est toujours préteur et donc ton supérieur hiérarchique, intervint Jason.

- Tu le sais mieux que moi, il est strictement interdit d'avoir plus de deux préteurs.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ce soit écrit quelque part ! s'exclama Jason en faisant semblant de réfléchir. De toute manière, c'est fait et tu as le devoir de nous obéir.

- En plus, ne sommes pas venus ici pour te voir mais pour parler à des gens un peu plus conciliants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rétorqua Annabeth.

- Et bien c'est fait, continua Octave durement, vous pouvez donc rentrer dans votre minable colonie remplie de gens aussi ignobles que vous !

Soudain, Annabeth perdit patience et sortit de son étui son poignard. Elle fonça vers Octave en poussant un rugissement de colère. D'un seul mouvement, elle positionna son poignard sous la gorge du sénateur. Manifestement terrifié, il avait l'air d'une bête suppliant son chasseur de lui laisser la vie sauve.

A ce moment-là , Reyna fit irruption dans le Sénat. Elle avança vers eux, avec fermeté et assurance. Au passage, elle prit une bouteille d'eau et en avala une gorgée. Ses yeux noirs les fixait avec une légère douceur. Quant à ses cheveux noirs comme l'obsidienne, ils étaient relevés en queue de cheval. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certains endroits. Son corps était parsemé d'égratignures. Elle avait l'air d'être sortie d'un combat avec une paire de ciseaux.

Comprenant parfaitement la situation, elle lança impérieusement à Octave :

- Cesse de faire ton cirque et rends leur grâce de t'avoir laissé en vie !

- Oui, heureusement que nous avons une patience d'ange, rétorqua Léo sans regarder Annabeth qui avait toujours son poignard enfoncé dans la gorge du blond.

Annabeth rangea son poignard au moment où Reyna s'apprêtait à le lui demander. Soulagé, Octave s'écarta et déclara :

- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je rejoins mes quartiers, du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à Percy et Annabeth puis s'en alla.

- C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais, où sont Hazel et Frank ? demanda subitement Léo.

- En mission de reconnaissance, pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres monstres qui tentent de nous attaquer de nouveau, lui répondit Jason.

Il avait trouvé nécessaire de poser cette question car, malgré la rivalité entre ce bon vieux malabar de Frank et lui, il l'aimait bien. Hazel, elle, avait quelque chose de réconfortant, qui lui rappelait sa mère. Le fait d'être avec elle lui faisait du bien. Comme si il pouvait tout lui dire en sachant qu'elle le comprendrait. Même s'il savait qu'il pouvait compter aussi sur les autres. Il se rappelait encore des phrases de la déesse Némésis : « Tu seras toujours le type en trop, toujours la septième roue. Tu ne trouveras pas ta place parmi tes camarades ». Cette affirmation lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Même si, les autres lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Cette phrase lui restait coincée dans la gorge. La seule qui avait su lui redonner courage était Hazel. Mais à cause de ça, il avait du mal à se confier aux autres.

Il revint à leur problème principal et essaya de trouver une solution. Dehors, il y avait une armée de monstre en plein dodo et quand ils allaient se réveiller, ils auraient sans doute envie d'un petit casse-croûte. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de belles aux bois dormant avec des envies de faims dévorantes, au dos. Les demi-dieux pouvaient alors tenter d'envoyer les automates d'Archimède. Eh oui, pourquoi pas. Il lui restait toujours l'Argo II, des automates, d'autres machines qui restaient du combat et qui attendaient sagement sur le front ses prochains ordres.  
>Léo aimait bien ses automates. Franchement, qui n'avait pas rêvé d'être à la tête d'une armée d'humanoïdes ? Un rêve de gamin réalisé !<p>

Il décida de faire part de son plan à ses amis :

- Et si on envoyait mes automates et l'Argo II s'occuper de nos belles aux bois dormant ?

- Je crois qu'on va tous y passer si tu nous bombardes avec tes balises, déclara Jason.

- A moins qu'on utilise de la peinture ! pensa Annabeth à voix haute.

- De la peinture ? demanda Delphine vraiment sidérée. On avait fait tout sauf ça de tuer des monstres avec de la peinture !

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, si. Pendant la guerre des Titans, les Poneys Fêtards, les frères de Chiron, avaient utilisé une sorte de peinture pour tuer les monstres, dit Percy.

Léo n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, elle paraissait invraisemblable.

- Oui, de la peinture et du bronze céleste en poudre mélangés, mais on pourrait mettre de l'or impérial dedans, ça aura le même effet, ajouta Annabeth.

- Donc vous avez besoin de peinture, mais nous n'avons pas d'or impérial en poudre, dit Reyna.

- Moi, je peux en créer ! s'exclama Léo.

- Mais comment ? l'interrogea Jason.

- Tu oublies que je suis beau, intelligent, élégant…, répondit Léo.

- Mais aussi orgueilleux, arrogant, impertinent… se moqua Delphine.

Un fou rire se fit entendre, cela détendit nettement l'ambiance pesante qui régnait. Mais Léo reprit, plus sérieux cette fois :

- Le plus important c'est que je suis un fils d'Héphaïstos et transformer de l'or en poudre pour moi, c'est de la tarte. Il me faut l'or, une forge et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, pour aller plus vite.

- Mais si je te donne nos armes en or impérial, nous n'en aurons plus en cas de riposte, et c'est une situation qu'il faut envisager, déclara Reyna.

- C'est un risque à prendre ! intervint Annabeth. Et je ne pense pas que vous résisterez à une deuxième attaque, de toute façon.

- Très bien ! décida Reyna. Tu disposeras de vingt épées, pas une de plus.

Reyna fit signe à deux soldats qui se trouvaient à proximité d'aller les chercher.

- Et pour la peinture suivez moi, reprit-elle.


	13. Chapitre 13

13. Léo

Reyna en tête, guidait le groupe à travers les ruines et les débris de la Nouvelle Rome. Elle déplaçait les pierres sur son chemin et les jetait sur le côté. La vile était complètement détruite. Seules les fondations étaient intactes. On pouvait encore apercevoir le squelette de chaque bâtiment. Quelques temps auparavant, la ville était un havre de paix où coexistaient demi-dieux et Lares, descendants de demi-dieux appelés _legs_. Maintenant, c'était une ruine où vivaient des blessés et des morts.

Léo décida de ne plus penser à ça. Après tout, ce qui était fait ne pouvait plus être changé. Il fallait maintenant se concentrer sur la survie et la réparation de tout ce qu'il restait, en tuant les monstres dehors, grâce à leur plan. Il fit rapidement un rappel dans sa tête, il avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de l'or en poudre. La recette était simple après tout:

1. Faire préchauffer le four puis le remplir d'or afin de le faire fondre.  
>2. Une fois fondu, sortir l'or du four et le plonger dans de l'eau très froide pour le refroidir.<br>3. Ressortir le métal de l'eau, le casser et l'effriter.  
>4. Laisser reposer.<p>

Ça lui paraissait bon. C'était comme faire un gâteau au chocolat, sauf que dans ce cas ça serait plutôt un gâteau en or. Bref, peu importait. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent. La survie de leur plan reposait sur Léo. S'il n'y avait pas d'or en poudre, il n'y avait pas de plan. Logique !

Le camp Jupiter lui faisait confiance. C'était un cadeau. Une chance de se racheter après ce qu'il avait fait subir aux romains. Mais soudain le groupe s'arrêta et il sortit de ses pensées. Léo regarda autour de lui. Il reconnaissait cet endroit pour y avoir rencontré les Romains pour la première fois. C'était la grande place qu'ils appelaient _forum_. Là où tout s'était passé.

Apparemment, ils étaient arrivés. Le bâtiment qui s'élevait devant eux était à moitié détruit. C'était une sorte de temple très simple qui reposait sur quelques colonnes par-ci, par-là. Quelques draps couvraient les ouvertures qui servaient de fenêtres. Sur la frise au-dessus de l'entrée était gravée l'inscription _Schola_ en grandes lettres colorées. Le fronton, lui, était orné de différentes scènes où on pouvait encore distinguer des personnages assis, regardant un homme debout. Léo en déduisit que c'était une école.

Seule la porte de bois était intacte, mais Reyna la força d'un coup de pied et entra, suivie de tout le groupe. La seule chose qui tenait debout ! Et elle l'avait détruite sans la moindre pitié. Bien sûr en tant que fils d'Héphaïstos, lorsque quelque chose était cassé, il avait une sorte de pulsion qui le poussait à se jeter sur l'objet et à le réparer. Comme une sorte d'obsession qui était en lui, et qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à contrôler.

Il se rappelait qu'une fois, dans l'une de ses familles d'accueil, la dame qui lui servait de mère, dans un mouvement de colère, avait cassé un de ses vases. Léo s'était précipité vers celui-ci et avait passé une semaine à le réparer. Il avait pris l'habitude de tout réparer dans la maison. A tel point que cela faisait vachement flipper ses _parents_ adoptifs. Ils avaient ensuite été amené chez un médecin. Ce qui était vraiment ridicule.

De quoi pouvait-il bien souffrir ? Qu'est ce que ses parents pouvaient-ils dire au médecin ?_ Notre fils, qui n'est pas le notre, n'arrête pas de tout réparer dans la maison. Le truc super flippant !_ Et le médecin aurait pu répondre à ce moment:_ c'est une maladie très fréquente chez les jeunes de son âge, _mais non ! Le médecin se contenta de les regarder, se demandant si ce n'était pas eux qui avaient besoin de soins d'urgence. Mais pour rassurer les parents, il décida de prescrire à Léo du doliprane. Un médicament très fréquent, que les médecins aiment bien prescrire pour tout et pour rien, et qui en plus n'a aucun effet ! Pour finir, Léo avait de piètres souvenirs de ses familles d'accueil.

L'intérieur de l'école était sombre et humide. Comme si elle avait été détruite bien avant que tout ceci ne se soit passé. Jason se dirigea vers les fenêtres et déchira les draps qui servaient de rideaux. La lumière entra enfin dans la pièce. Les lieux étaient décorés de tapisseries sur les murs, de tapis au sol et de statues de toutes sortes un peu partout.

Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvaient des tabourets en bois et un tableau comme dans les vraies écoles. Dans un coin, se trouvait un bureau, lui aussi, en bois. Dessus était posée une petite plaquette en marbre où était gravé _Ludi magister. _Peut-être était-ce le bureau du professeur. Sur les murs étaient apparus différents dessins représentant des monstres ou des héros. On pouvait y voir Héraclès avec sa peau de Lion et sa massue. Il ressemblait plus à un homme de Cro-Magnon qu'à un héros grec en bonne et due forme.

Jason prit la parole d'un ton solennel :

- Nous sommes dans une des écoles romaines de la Nouvelle-Rome, celle-ci est plutôt une sorte d'école maternelle.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout dur à concevoir car Léo s'imaginait mal des lycéens faire des dessins comme ceux, sur les murs. Il savait que les romains n'étaient pas de très bons artistes, et que la plupart de leur art, ils l'avaient volé aux grecs. Les romains n'étaient qu'en fait des petits rigolos qui s'amusaient à voler tout le monde et surtout à tourner autour des grecs. Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec les romains mais après avoir tué Archimède, Léo avait de quoi être rancunier. Heureusement pour lui que les romains avaient changé depuis, _du moins quelques uns avaient changé, _se dit-il avant de penser à Octave.

- C'est incroyable ! Je m'imaginais les écoles romaines comme de vieilles pergolas, séparées du forum par des draps. Et là je vois un temple avec tout le nécessaire scolaire.

Ce que venait de dire Annabeth avait sans doute blessé les deux romains, qui firent une grimace.

- Tu insinues que, comme nous sommes romains, les études ne sont que superficielles ? lui demanda Reyna comme si elle retenait sa colère.

- Non, elle insinue que les Romains sont trop bêtes pour voir l'importance d'une bonne éducation. Mais qu'elle est étonnée de ce que vous avez fait pour transformer cette école, répliqua Léo.

Reyna lui lança un regard plus noir que d'habitude et Annabeth reprit la parole :

- Non, loin de là, j'insinue que je ne m'imaginais pas les écoles romaines comme ça, c'est tout. Je ne veux surtout pas critiquer !

- Oui, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas comme ça, avant. Il est vrai que ce n'étaient que de vieilles pergolas, comme tu le dis. Nous les avons juste amélioré. C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire, pour une bonne éducation, expliqua Reyna en lançant un regard insistant à Léo.

- En tout cas, j'adore votre notion de temples assez simples. L'architecture est formidable, ajouta Annabeth émerveillée.

Léo lui ne voyait pas trop en quoi ce vieux temple était un chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Ce n'était que de gros poteaux qui soutenaient un gros toit posé à la va-vite.

- Euh, j'aimerai bien savoir que ce qu'on attend pour aller chercher la peinture. On n'a pas vraiment le temps pour faire la causette, déclara Léo.

- Oui, je sens que mon pouvoir diminue et que les monstres vont bientôt se réveiller, dit Delphine d'une voix timide.

- Si c'est la chanteuse qui parle, elle doit avoir raison, déclara Jason. Allons-y !

Il s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans l'école, ou plutôt dans les décombres. L'avancée fut difficile, ils devaient encore forcer les portes, dégager des pierres, des draps, des meubles. Il arrivèrent devant l'encadrement d'une porte qui avait été décrochée et qui laissait voir une petite pièce qui était plus une sorte de réserve qu'une vraie salle. Reyna et Jason entrèrent pour en ressortir les bras chargés de gros pots de peinture. Ils en donnèrent deux à Percy et deux à Léo, laissant les autres filles les mains libres. Evidemment c'était toujours les hommes qui devaient faire le sale boulot.

Ils amorcèrent alors le retour vers la sortie. Ce fut bien plus facile que l'aller. Ils virent la sortie avant même d'être épuisés par le poids des pots de peinture. Ils franchirent la porte défoncée par Reyna quelques instants plus tôt et allèrent rejoindre le Sénat quand un bruit les alerta.

C'était un grincement de dents. Tous se retournèrent. Il y avait là un espèce de fantôme. Il était translucide et luminescent. Il était d'une couleur grisâtre. Il avait des vêtements qui étaient assortis à la couleur de son corps et qui laissaient voir ses côtes. Il portait une épée à sa main squelettique et regardait tout autour de lui.

- Pourquoi on ne peut jamais être tranquille ? grogna Percy dans sa barbe.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? lui demanda Annabeth sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

- Oh oui... Ce sont des guerriers-squelettes. Ces saletés sont chargés de suivre une cible sans jamais s'arrêter. J'en avais toute une troupe qui me poursuivait, il y a environ trois ans.

- Ah, c'était quand je... j'étais..., devina Annabeth.

- Ouai, coupa précipitamment Percy.

C'était sans doute un mauvais souvenir pour tous les deux. En tout cas, ce squelette n'avait pas l'air sympa. Ce n'était pas le genre de squelette avec qui Léo se voyait aller boire un café et parler du temps qu'il faisait. Il se mit à penser au fils d'Hadès, se demandant pourquoi il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui.

Percy reprit:

- Bref, normalement, ils sont au service d'Arès. Il en avait fait cadeau d'un à Frank. Mais ils ne sortent que si ils sont invoqués par quelqu'un. C'est vraiment étrange qu'il soit là, tout seul, et qu'il ne nous attaque pas...

- Euh, Percy, ne crois pas ça, déclara Delphine apeurée. Il nous fixe.

En effet, le monstre les regardait fixement. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte mais ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein dans son champ de vision. Léo commençait à s'énerver. Il n'en avait plus qu'assez des morts qui ne restaient pas morts mais il pensa Hazel et s'en voulut d'avoir pensé ça.

Sur ce, le montre chargea et interrompit les pensées de Léo. Il ne pouvait faire le poids contre sept demi-dieux, mais il profitait de l'effet de surprise. Reyna, qui avait posé ses pots de peinture sur le sol, para l'attaque du monstre avec son épée et Jason en profita pour lui asséner un coup de glaive qui le réduisit en poussière. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement mais Percy les avertit :

- On devrait se dépêcher. Je vous rappelle que les monstres reviennent vite ! Et celui-là encore plus !

Reyna ramassa ses pots de peinture. Puis ils repartirent vers le Sénat.

En arrivant au Sénat, Léo fut amené à la forge qui était plutôt cool. Elle était différente de celle à la colonie mais était aussi équipée. Les romains lui ramenèrent tous les pots qu'ils avaient emmenés et il se mit au travail rapidement, en se disant qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant le réveil des monstres.

Il y avait, dans la forge, une dizaine de légionnaires qui devaient être des enfants d'Héphaïstos, ou plutôt de Vulcain. Léo ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il s'activait à faire fondre l'or soit au four, soit à la main. Les autres le regardaient ahuris, sans pour autant arrêter leur travail.

Léo eut très vite fini et il ramena le mélange à Reyna dans une grosse marmite. Il espérait que ça marcherait. Reyna, Jason et Piper partirent verser une partie de la peinture sur les monstres au Sud, Percy et Annabeth partirent au Nord, Léo et Delphine se dirigèrent vers l'Est et des autres légionnaires partirent s'occuper de l'Ouest. Ils avaient prévu de verser la peinture et de rassembler, en un gros tas, les poussières qu'il resterait des monstres sur le Champ de Mars pour qu'Éole, contacté par les Lares et les prières des demi-dieux, disperse l'énorme tas, et empêche les monstres de se reformer pour un bon bout de temps. Un plan qui paraissait trop simple pour que tout se passe bien.

Mais quand Léo arriva sur le Champ de Mars, il ne put retenir une exclamation.


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Encore un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose. Le début a été assez long à écrire. Mais à présent vous n'allez pas être déçu des prochains chapitres car on entre enfin dans l'action ! J'ai super hâte de vous montrer les autres où on enchaîne attaque de monstres sur attaque de monstres ! On peut dire qu'ils ne se sont pas réveillés à moitié cette fois ! J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire ! N'hésitez à nous dire si vous voulez qu'on poste ou pas plus vite ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! ;)_**

* * *

><p>14. Percy<p>

Percy portait un énorme seau, il n'était pas lourd mais il était assez imposant ! Et son seau contenait de la poussière de monstres. Pas très ragoûtant !

Annabeth, à ses côtés, portait la même chose que lui. Elle avait l'air de se faire du soucis. Percy la connaissait trop bien pour pas ne pas le remarquer. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et certaines mèches profitaient du vent pour se poser sur ses yeux gris. Une grimace se dessinait sur son visage. Cette grimace qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle réfléchissait et que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau être son petit ami, Annabeth ne lui disait pas toujours tout. Mais à ce moment la, elle leva la tête, l'air troublé et lui demanda :

- Tu crois qu'Éole va bien vouloir faire ce qu'on lui demande ?

- Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ? lui répondit-il.

Elle prit un air renfrogné avant de coincer derrière son oreille droite une des mèches blondes qui se baladaient devant ses yeux :

- Eh bien, pendant ton sommeil de huit mois, Piper, Jason et Léo sont allés en quête et ont rencontré Éole.

Ce sujet était le sujet qui fâchait. Ils n'aimaient pas en parler, ça avait été les huit mois les plus durs à supporter pour le couple. Plus dur que le Tartare. Lors de cette période, ils avaient été séparés. Percy amnésique, n'avait que pour seul souvenir restant le visage d'Annabeth, et la fille d'Athéna avait passé tout son temps à le chercher. Tout ça à cause d'une déesse : Héra. Depuis Annabeth la détestait encore plus qu'après la bataille du labyrinthe.

Percy décida de continuer pour ne pas inquiéter Annabeth, plus qu'elle ne l'était :

- Ah, et je suppose que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

- Exactement. J'espère qu'il n'est pas rancunier, dit-elle.

Percy allait lui répondre quand il se rendit compte que le sol avait prit une texture différente et qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer dedans. Il se retourna et vit Annabeth derrière lui. Il commença à paniquer et vit alors un énorme tas de poussière se dresser devant lui. Il faisait au moins trois mètres de haut.

Reyna, Jason et Piper étaient déjà revenus ainsi que les quatre légionnaires venus prêter main forte. Percy entreprit de reculer quand il vit que tous les légionnaires le regardaient d'une façon étrange. Il alla ensuite verser son seau avec Annabeth dans lequel se trouvaient leurs poussières collectées sur le tas déjà présent, qui s'agrandissait encore et encore.

Et ce n'était pas fini. Il restait encore quelques poussières qu'ils n'avaient pas pu ramasser et celles qu'étaient partis chercher Delphine et Léo. Visiblement, leur plan fonctionnait. La peinture avait parfaitement fait son travail. Ce qui l'étonna car en général leurs plans avaient la fâcheuse tendance de ne jamais fonctionner comme ils le voulaient. A présent pour la première fois, tout allait parfaitement bien. Percy ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant, tout ceci avait l'air trop facile.

- _Di immortales _!

C'était la voix de Léo. Percy se retourna et le vit, accompagné de Delphine, il restait immobile encore bouche bée par ce qu'il venait de voir. Delphine vint verser ses seaux et, voyant Léo aussi stupéfait, elle éclata de rire puis prit l'initiative de prendre ses seaux et de les vider elle même.

Le tas faisait à présent bien plus de trois mètres. Finalement, toute la poussière fut ramenée mais il n'y eut aucun vent divin. Annabeth avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

Tous les légionnaires et habitants de la Nouvelle-Rome s'étaient regroupés sur le Champ de Mars autour du tas. Une vague de panique souffla sur eux. Soudain, Octave se détacha de la foule tenant un ours en peluche rose sous le bras. Il déclara à la foule d'une voix misérable :

- Ô mes frères Romains, notre dieu bien aimé des Vents refuse notre demande, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je l'ai vu dans cet animal. La présence de ces _Graecus_ le perturbe. Il demande leur bannissement ! Il fait référence à une mésaventure s'étant passé entre lui et ces imposteurs !

Il y eut alors des chuchotements parmi la foule, qui avait été convaincue par Octave. Décidément, ce dernier faisait tout pour que Percy devienne un assassin d'augure ! Et comment pouvait-il être au courant de ce qui s'était passé lors de la quête de Jason, Piper et Léo ? Tout ça était louche ! Mais une voix retentit alors au loin :

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Octave ! On sait tous très bien que tu ne vois rien du tout dans tes ours ! Ne te sers pas de l'inaction d'Éole pour faire partir tes ennemis !

Cette voix fit chaud au cœur à Percy. D'une part car elle les défendait, d'autre part car il la connaissait. C'était la voix d'une fille du passé, de la seule fille du passé qu'il connaissait.

Hazel se dégagea de la foule accompagnée de Frank. Elle n'avait pas changé, Frank non plus. Ça faisait plaisir de voir que certaines choses restaient les mêmes.

- Hazel Levesque ! Cela ne sert à rien ! Défendre ces intrus ne fait qu'aggraver ton cas ! Nous savons tous que tu es de mèche avec eux, accusa Octave.

Les voix dans la foule se firent plus fortes. Hazel contrecarra la remarque :

- Ce ne sont pas des intrus, pour moi en tout cas ils sont bien plus à leur place ici que toi.

Pendant un instant, l'assassin d'ours en peluche eut la bouche cousue quand il bomba son torse puis se mit debout sur un seau retourné et déclara d'un ton imposant :

- Je suis Octave, augure de la Nouvelle Rome ! Je suis un romain, descendant de notre grand dieu Apollon...

- Quoi ? Tu es un fils d'Apollon ?! Impossible ! l'interrompit Delphine puis elle se retourna vers Percy. Ça fait de lui mon frère ?

Octave la regardait d'un air surpris.

- Je ne suis pas un fils d'Apollon ! reprit Octave, indigné d'avoir été interrompu dans son discours. Je suis un descendant d'Apollon, un legs plus précisément ! C'est à dire le fils d'un demi dieu !

- OUF ! fit la fille d'Apollon soulagée.

Octave allait répliquer quand une bourrasque le prit par surprise. Le vent devint plus fort. Octave perdit l'équilibre du haut de son seau puis tomba à terre. Les courants d'air se mirent ensuite à prendre les mêmes directions pour se rejoindre et former une mini-tornade sous la stupeur de tous. Elle emporta les poussières. Malgré sa petite taille, elle était très puissante. Elle aurait pu tuer toutes les personnes présentes mais c'était comme si elle ne frappait que les éléments étrangers dont Octave, pour le plus grand plaisir de Percy.

Une fois fini, le tourbillon avait tout emporté. Il ne restait plus rien de l'amas qui se dressait devant quelques secondes auparavant, laissant le champ de Mars intact.

La foule acclama la tornade, heureuse de voir que le dieu avait répondu à leurs prières. Octave s'en alla furieux quand une autre bourrasque de vent le fit basculer en avant. Octave se leva puis lança un regard noir à Jason qui se contenta de répondre :

- Encore l'œuvre d'Éole, tu as du sacrément l'énerver ! dit-il avec un sourire.

L'augure manquant de l'étrangler, partit en trombe. Il ne restait plus que les neuf demi-dieux qui explosèrent de rire après le départ d'Octave. Jason s'était amusé à se moquer de l'augure en invoquant les vents afin de faire croire que c'était la vengeance d'Éole.

- C'était bien joué coéquipier ! reconnut Percy.

- Il méritait une petite leçon, affirma Jason.

Les deux préteurs se tchequèrent, heureux d'avoir pu en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Octave.

Les demi-dieux se rejoignirent. Hazel et Frank furent étreints par Percy, Annabeth et Léo, puis présentés à Delphine. Les neuf demi-dieux se dirigèrent vers le Camp Jupiter afin de parler des événements passés.

Le camp était en bon état comparé à la ville. Quelques bâtiments étaient détruits, mais les dégâts n'étaient pas très importants. A croire que les monstres avaient touché la Nouvelle Rome juste pour casser tout le délire de Percy avec Annabeth dans le futur.

Reyna amena les autres vers le mess où mangeaient les légionnaires. A cette heure là, il était vide. Ils s'assirent sur les banquettes et Percy commença :

- Comme Annabeth l'a dit, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses chez nous les Grecs. Quand Delphine est arrivée, elle se faisait attaquer par Python qui était censé être mort.

- Python ? demanda Piper. Le serpent-dieu ?

- Oui. Ensuite, pendant le feu de camp, Monsieur D. nous a dit que les pires monstres revenaient en masse. Nous avons donc pensé que les Portes de la Mort étaient ouvertes. Et que le même scénario se reproduisait.

- Quoi ?! intervint Jason. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Nous avons également réfuté cette théorie. Nous les avons refermées et rendormi Gaïa, nous en sommes sûrs, poursuivit Annabeth. Mais Rachel a énoncé une nouvelle prophétie qui nous concerne. Je l'ai écrite. Tenez.

Annabeth tendit un morceau de papier à Piper. Les Romains se penchèrent par dessus son épaule pour lire en même temps qu'elle.

- La fille parlant en vers c'est..., commença Hazel.

- Oui, c'est moi, termina Delphine.

- Cette prophétie est de très mauvais augure, déclara Jason.

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Mais c'est pas tout, nous avons reçu la visite d'une déesse, poursuivit Percy.

- Une déesse ? Eh bah, on peut dire que c'est pas du tout habituel ! Et c'était qui ? demanda Piper.

- Niké, la déesse de la Victoire.

- Niké ? Tu veux dire Victoria ? demanda Frank, étonné.

- Oui, elle a donné un arc à Delphine et nous a parlé de la prophétie. Elle nous disait de nous rendre à Phoenix pour recevoir de l'aide et de revenir avant le solstice.

- Revenir de quoi avant le solstice ?

- On ne sait pas. Toutefois, je pense qu'on devrait suivre son conseil et aller en Arizona, déclara Annabeth.

- Attends, tu veux dire que la grande déesse Victoria est venue à votre colonie pour vous confier une quête ? interrompit Reyna.

- Oui. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre mais c'est la vérité.

- Victoria n'est pas seulement la déesse de la Victoire. Elle est aussi la protectrice du Sénat. Pendant la bataille, elle a aidé Terminus à le protéger. Si elle est venue à votre colonie, c'est que l'heure est grave.

- Oui, je le pense aussi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment Victoria qui est venue nous voir mais sa forme grecque, Niké, affirma Annabeth. Ça ne représente peut-être pas la même chose.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'on va devoir partir encore une fois, dit Jason résigné. Reyna, tu ne veux pas venir ?

- J'aimerais bien mais je ne suis ni la fille parlant en vers, ni une des sept sang-mêlés. En plus, je dois rester ici en tant que préteur. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si on laissait la légion à Octave ou si le camp subissait une autre attaque, répondit-elle avec regrets.

Ils débattirent encore longtemps sur leur départ imminent et lorsque les légionnaires arrivèrent pour dîner, ils avaient décidé qu'ils partiraient pour Phoenix avec l'Argo, le lendemain, à l'aube. Il avaient également décidé de ne pas l'annoncer aux légionnaires qui prendraient cela comme un coup monté, sous l'influence d'Octave et pour éviter d'avoir à consulter le Sénat afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

Les Grecs retournèrent dans l'Argo II pour la nuit et Delphine dormit dans l'ancienne cabine de Gleeson Hedge. Le vieux satyre était resté auprès du père de Piper, la cabine était donc vide.

Percy dormit mal. Annabeth vint dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le fait de ne plus avoir un satyre amateur de Chuck Norris sur le bateau avait quelques avantages. Ils n'avaient plus de règles à suivre. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres essayant de ne pas penser à leur future quête qui s'annonçait plus que dangereuse.

Quand la montre de Percy afficha deux heures du matin, Annabeth retourna dans sa cabine et Percy trouva enfin le sommeil. Il fut content d'avoir une montre, cela faisait longtemps qu'il se plaignait de ne pas voir le temps passer. Depuis qu'il avait combattu Cronos, il répugnait l'idée d'avoir le temps à portée de main, mais à présent il était assez satisfait. Alors qu'il continuait à se féliciter de l'acquisition de sa nouvelle montre il se rendormit, et il dormit sans réveil à l'improviste.

Le lendemain matin, Léo partit avec Delphine chercher le nécessaire pour la quête et ils réapprovisionnèrent complètement le navire. Après une bonne préparation, ils étaient enfin prêts à partir. Ils regagnèrent le bateau comme des voleurs. Puis ils partirent. Ils prirent rapidement de l'altitude, si vite qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Hazel se précipita au bastingage afin d'offrir son dernier cadeau, avant des mois, au camp des romains, à savoir les restes du dîner de la veille. A présent le camp, n'était plus qu'une tache dans la verdure californienne.

La trirème disparut dans le ciel alors que le soleil commençait à se lever sur le Camp Jupiter.


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Désolée, pour le retard mais il s'est passé beaucoup trop d'événements en une semaine qui ont fait que je n'étais pas chez moi et mon amie était très occupée ! Donc, voici le chapitre ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir que certaines personnes aiment cette histoire et prennent le temps de nous le dire ! Ca nous encourage beaucoup !**_

* * *

><p>15. Piper<p>

Ce fut une journée bouleversante pour Piper. D'abord, la fin d'une attaque dirigée par une armée de monstres puis l'arrivée de cette nouvelle, Delphine, la soit disant héroïne de la prophétie, celle qui luttera contre le créateur et qui sauvera le monde entier.

Piper n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Elle avait senti quelque chose de bizarre chez cette fille, comme si elle leur cachait quelque chose et qu'elle les contrôlait. Elle n'était pas nette et sur ce genre de choses, Piper avait du flair.

A présent, ils étaient dans l'Argo II, comme avant. Elle se sentait toujours bien, dans cette trirème avec ses amis, en sécurité. Elle avait passé de nombreux moments ici, de bons moments avec Jason. Elle ne les oublierait jamais. Ils avaient tout vécu sur ce bateau, le pire comme le meilleur.

Sur l'Argo II, il faisait déjà jour. La lumière avait envahi le pont. Ils étaient partis tôt le matin. Certains étaient partis se coucher pour se reposer. D'autres n'arrivaient pas à dormir, comme elle, et étaient sur le pont, qu'elle balayait du regard.

Elle vit Léo en train de jouer de sa clé de vis sur une petite figurine à la barre. L'entraîneur étant parti, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'Argo sans surveillance. Elle fit un signe de tête à Léo pour lui dire bonjour, il lui répondit puis retourna à ses occupations.

A l'arrière du bateau, elle aperçut Percy, qui regardait le ciel d'un air méfiant et maussade. Elle se souvint qu'il n'aimait pas du tout voyager par les airs, préférant le grand bleu de l'océan. Piper alla le saluer puis elle s'assit contre le mât de misaine du bateau, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait essayé de dormir en vain, trop stressée pour fermer l'œil.

Elle avait peur de cette prophétie. Elle n'avait pas l'air comme les autres. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. La prophétie semblait plus directe que toutes celles qu'elle avait entendues. Comme-ci personne ne pourrait empêcher ce que la prophétie annonçait. Empêcher ce créateur de déchainer sa colère destructrice sur le monde.

Cette prophétie n'était pas aussi énigmatique que celle de Gaïa. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, combat créateur vs Delphine plus combat Alliés vs Sept sang mêlé, puis le sacrifice. La seule chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas c'était comment tout ça allait finir et l'identité des malfaiteurs.

Et le dernier vers, faisait mention d'un sacrifice. Encore un sacrifice pourquoi devait-il y avoir encore et toujours des sacrifices dans leur quête.

Toutes ses pensées étaient la cause de ses troubles de sommeil. Jason, lui, n'avait eu aucun problème pour cela. Pour patienter, Piper avait décidé de venir prendre l'air.

L'air pur du matin lui faisait du bien. Ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Elle se rappelait la maison de Grand-Pa Tom, avec cet air frais qui vous envahissait, qui vous donnait envie de sortir, de courir, de danser. Les grands airs, les grandes forêts qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Elle lui rappelait son père, les bons moments passés avec lui, les histoires qu'il lui racontait. Mais aussi les mauvais, son enlèvement par les géants, par exemple.

Elle avait été heureuse de le retrouver sain et sauf physiquement. Mais mentalement, son père avait décliné, il n'était plus exactement le même. Il avait subi un choc, « il ne pouvait pas gérer l'information », comme le disait sa mère quand elle lui rendait visite. Pour le récupérer, elle lui avait donné à contrecœur la potion qu'Aphrodite lui avait confié.

Son père avait su, avant d'avaler la potion, qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était une héroïne.

Maintenant, son père avait oublié. Mais il était sauvé et en sécurité grâce au satyre et à une _aura_, Mellie. Cette dernière avait un faible pour Gleeson Hedge et était devenue la secrétaire personnelle de son père. Elle ne pourrait jamais les remercier assez.

À ce moment, elle aperçut Delphine sur le pont. Elle avait tellement été absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée. Delphine regardait vers l'horizon. Les rayons du soleil se fondaient dans ses yeux de la même couleur et se reflétaient sur ses cheveux.

Elle aussi semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'était appuyée sur le bastingage de bâbord. Piper décida de la rejoindre, pour en savoir plus sur cette étrangère qui pénétrait sur leur bateau.

- À chaque fois que je regarde le lever du soleil, j'essaye de m'imaginer mon père dans son magnifique char du soleil, dit Delphine d'un ton songeur. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi il n'a jamais essayé, lui, de prendre contact avec moi.

- Ton père est Apollon et tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, déclara Piper, pensive.

- Oui, ma mère me racontait souvent des histoires sur lui, comme ses tentatives avec ses nombreuses relations amoureuses qui furent tous des échecs, à part avec ma mère. Je me demande ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, s'interrogea t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas posé la question ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Elle est morte, répondit Delphine, d'un ton triste et mélancolique.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée !

- T'inquiètes pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous à chaque fois, mais ça change rien !

La fille d'Apollon inspirait une grande tristesse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qui se serait passé si son père était mort. Elle se hâta d'effacer cette horrible idée de sa tête.

Soudain une autre idée vint à Piper, un peu moins morbide. Il fallait qu'elle récolte des informations pour confirmer ses doutes et l'occasion était parfaite. Il fallait qu'elle connaisse le passé de cette fille afin d'avancer son enquête.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda t-elle.

- On... a essayé de me trouver une famille d'accueil, en vain, les gens auraient... soit disant, peur de moi ! répondit Delphine, sur le ton de la rigolade.

Mais Piper avait senti qu'elle avait le cœur serré et qu'elle devait continuer :

- J'imagine que tu avais un don particulier pour leur faire peur à ce point !

Piper avait vu juste, Delphine semblait mal à l'aise. Celle-ci décida de s'en aller d'un pas vif pour fuir ses questions.

Il fallait que Piper continue, elle touchait au but. Ce malaise provenait de son don, elle le savait ! Mais au moment où elle allait la suivre, quelqu'un l'appela. Elle se retourna ; c'était Léo.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

- Oh ! J'en sais franchement rien ! On était tranquillement en train de parler et là d'un coup, elle est partie, répondit Piper.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

- De son passé.

- Je sens que tu lui as dit un truc méchant, toi.

- Même pas, répondit-elle sur la défensive. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'intrigua Léo. Oh ! Tu dis ça à cause de ces yeux ! Hein !

- Que... Quoi ? Non ! Je... Ca n'a absolument rien à voir !

- Ouai ! Parce que entre vous deux, je doute un peu de qui me fait le plus flipper avec ses yeux ! Mais rassures toi, il y a une réelle compétition.

- Tu... Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? demanda une Piper complètement perdue.

- Moi ? Pour rien. Mais je vois pas ce qui cloche chez elle. Je la trouve même sympa, ajouta-t-il.

Piper s'assit à ses côtés, le regarda et déclara :

- Je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Elle est mal à l'aise quand on parle de son passé. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle pourra _lutter _contre le créateur. Elle n'est pas plus héroïque que nous.

- Ne sois pas si dure avec elle ! Elle est très jeune. À peine arrivée à la colonie, une prophétie lui tombe dessus ! Je pense que personne n'aimerait être à sa place.

Elle trouvait bizarre que Léo soit si sérieux, lui qui était toujours si rieur. Elle allait lui répondre quand la voix d'Hazel se fit entendre de l'étage du dessous :

- Petit-déjeuner !

- Enfin ! J'attendais que ça ! s'exclama Léo en bondissant, lâchant avec sa petite figurine.

Léo se précipita vers l'entrée du mess, suivi de Piper. Tous étaient déjà réunis autour de la table. Les assiettes étaient remplies, pour la plupart, de toasts, de bacon ou de céréales sauf celle de Delphine, sur laquelle reposait un unique croissant.

Cela intrigua Piper, qui par déduction (ou intuition), devina que la fille d'Apollon était française. En général, rares était les Américains qui mangeait à la française. Ils se contentaient pour la plupart d'un bon vieux déjeuner avec des céréales. Elle s'adressa donc à Delphine, pour en avoir le cœur net :

- Tu as des origines françaises ?

- Oui, ma mère était française, répondit-elle timidement.

- _Tu es déjà allée à Paris ?_

Elle se rendit compte que son cerveau venait de passer en français.

- _Oui, pendant les vacances, j'y allais tout le temps. J'ai même visité la Tour Eiffel._

Piper remarqua que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle les regarda, complètement incrédule, puis leur demanda :

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

Ils la regardèrent d'un air encore plus ahuri.

- _Tu parles toujours en français ! Ils ne te comprennent pas, _lui chuchota Delphine.

- _Oh ! Pardon... en_fin, désolée, se reprit-elle à nouveau en anglais.

- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Léo. Ça commençait à devenir super bizarre.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit Delphine en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- On devrait commencer à réfléchir au sens de la prophétie, suggéra alors Jason, en mettant fin aux chamailleries entre Léo et Delphine.

- Oui, Jason a raison ! approuva Annabeth.

- _La colère du créateur se déchaînera, _récita Hazel. Qui peut bien être le créateur ?

- J'ai peut-être une idée, répondit Annabeth.

Annabeth allait leur faire part de son hypothèse quand elle fut interrompue par des cliquetis et des grondements.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais Festus me dit qu'on est bientôt arrivés, affirma Léo.

- Qui est Festus ? demanda Delphine.

- Le joyeux dragon qui nous sert de tête de proue. Il nous dirige et... bref, trop compliqué à expliquer.

- D'ailleurs, il a pas des problèmes ton dragon ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est transformé en escargot, railla Percy.

- Afin que tu puisses te reposer, très cher, je l'ai mis en vitesse minimale. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier !

- J'ai pas vraiment pu profiter de notre douce et lente croisière. Le voyage aérien me donne plus la nausée que me repose !

- Moi j'aime bien, intervint Jason.

- Les garçons ! Ce n'est pas le moment de débattre sur la façon dont nous voyageons, coupa Hazel d'un air exaspéré.

Sur ce, Léo se dirigea vers la barre afin d'atterrir.


	16. Chapitre 16

16. Annabeth

Les huit sang-mêlés s'étaient réunis sur le pont. Sous leurs pieds s'étendait la grande ville de Phoenix. Le soleil brillait, bien qu'ils étaient en plein hiver. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant vu qu'ils étaient presque dans un désert. La ville se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il suffisait juste de marcher pour la rejoindre.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Annabeth comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire "marcher sous un soleil de plomb". Les autres transpiraient à grosses gouttes bien qu'ils n'aient pas commencé à avancer.

L'Argo se posa en douceur derrière une petite colline aride comme il y en avait partout en Arizona.

- On se croirait au Grand Canyon ! s'exclama Léo.

- Normal, on est juste à côté, rétorqua Jason.

- Qu'est ce qu'on cherche au juste? questionna Frank.

- De l'aide, répondit Percy.

- Ça nous aide beaucoup ! renchérit Hazel.

Tous ce regardèrent sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que voulait dire "trouver de l'aide". Quand la fille d'Apollon sembla avoir trouvé la réponse.

- Je crois que je sais ! s'exclama soudainement Delphine.

- Tu sais quoi ? lança sèchement Piper.

- Je sais ce qu'on cherche ! compléta la fille d'Apollon.

- Et on cherche quoi, selon toi ? interrogea Piper toujours sèchement.

- Euh... ben en fait je sais pas, répondit Delphine gênée.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu sais pas que tu sais ce qu'on sait pas qu'on cherche ? interrompit Léo.

- Mais si je sais mais je sais pas...

- STOP ! s'écria Annabeth. On ne s'en sortira jamais si on s'embrouille comme ça !

- Désolée, s'excusa Delphine. En fait je sens une présence divine ici qui m'appelle.

- Une présence divine ? Comment ça ?

- Depuis quand les présences divines ça appellent ?

- Ben, en fait je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer.

- Alors autant la suivre ! Montre nous la voie, fille d'Apollon ! proposa Léo en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Delphine les entraîna en direction de la ville. Ils marchèrent pendant deux bonnes heures, suivant Delphine qui les guidait. Elle disait se référer à une présence qui l'attirait. Annabeth avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient sans but, sans progresser dans la ville, immense, qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer.

Les hauts grattes-ciels se succédaient, laissant parfois place à des maisons entourées de verdure, qui faisaient tâche au milieu du désert. Les habitants de la ville se mêlaient aux touristes émerveillés par tous les petits hôtels et les boutiques de souvenirs qui se trouvaient un peu partout. Les voitures étaient plus nombreuses sur les routes que les piétons sur les trottoirs; tout ça aggravait largement la chaleur de l'atmosphère.

Ne devait-il pas y avoir une loi pour empêcher ce genre de chose ? La fille d'Athéna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point les gens étaient bêtes de détruire tous ce qui les entouraient. Elle n'était pas le genre de personnes qui étaient à fond dans le mouvement Greenpeace mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que tout ça était du gâchis.

A certains endroits de la ville, il faisait une chaleur infernale mais ils continuaient à marcher sans relâche. Même Léo et Percy, qui étaient hyperactifs, ne cessaient de se plaindre. Annabeth les comprenait. La marche à pied n'était pas son activité favorite et encore moins par ce temps. Pourtant, cette activité les suivait à chacune de leurs quêtes.

Tout à coup, Piper s'arrêta puis demanda :

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Depuis tout à l'heure on marche sans savoir où on est !

- Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner pour l'instant. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance ! se contenta de répondre Delphine.

- Désolée mais justement, je ne te fais pas encore confiance ! Peut-être que tu nous attires dans un piège. Après tout, aucun de nous ne te connaît vraiment ! accusa Piper.

- Alors personne ne me fait confiance ? s'enquit Delphine tristement.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on aimerait en connaître un peu plus à ton sujet, expliqua Percy.

- Plus tard, promit Delphine. Mais pour l'instant, je vous demande de me suivre.

- Très bien, alors nous te suivons, déclara Annabeth. En plus, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait une meilleure piste à nous proposer.

Ils se remirent alors en route sous le soleil éclatant. Ils passèrent sous un tunnel, où l'ombre était rafraîchissante au plus grand bonheur de tous. Ils aperçurent ensuite une ligne de tramway. Jason suggéra de l'utiliser pour arriver plus rapidement. Mais Delphine ordonna de poursuivre à pied ayant peur de perdre la trace de la force mystérieuse.

Cela créa un nouveau conflit entre les huit sang-mêlés. Annabeth en avait plus qu'assez. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre ?

Elle attira alors Delphine loin d'eux et lui demanda de continuer, sans faire attention aux protestations. Elle acquiesça puis tous les autres les suivirent sans commentaires. En chemin, Annabeth entendit des grognements furieux et des plaintes. Elle se força à garder son calme.

Il était anormal qu'ils se disputent ainsi. Lors de leur précédente quête, tout allait bien. Était-ce la présence de Delphine qui les embrouillait ? Annabeth refusait d'y croire.

Alors qu'elle était encore dans ses réflexions, Delphine s'arrêta et déclara, d'un ton réjoui :

- Voilà, nous y sommes !

Devant eux se dressait un énorme bâtiment de briques rouges. Devant l'entrée, se mêlaient taxis, voitures de luxe, chauffeurs, touristes, et même des portiers. Annabeth en déduisit que c'était un hôtel, assez luxueux d'après son aspect. Sur la façade était inscrit « Hyatt » en lettres dorées.

L'immeuble était haut d'un bonne dizaine de mètres et les innombrables fenêtres qui ornaient l'hôtel luisaient grâce au soleil. Au sommet du bâtiment, se trouvait une petite tour circulaire, dont les fenêtres en faisaient le tour. Cette partie de l'hôtel faisait penser à un énorme macaron. Annabeth se dit qu'il devait s'agir de la plus grande et luxueuse suite.

Delphine se dirigea vers les portes de verre de l'entrée quand Léo intervint :

- Tu veux faire une sieste ? Moi ça me dérange pas mais je croyais qu'on était pressés.

- Mais non, idiot ! La présence divine m'a mené ici, lui répondit Delphine comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ah d'accord, mais tu crois qu'on va pouvoir entrer ? Perso, j'ai pas assez d'argent, mais si tu veux me payer...

- Je ne payerai pas de chambre, j'ai même pas dix dollars dans mes poches ! répliqua Delphine.

- Delphine, appela Annabeth, Léo a posé une question intéressante.

- Je suis intéressant ! Tout le monde le sait, se vanta Léo.

Annabeth l'ignora et dit :

- A mon avis, les agents de sécurité ne vont pas nous laisser nous balader sous prétexte que nous devons rendre visite à une présence divine.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Delphine en fronçant les sourcils. D'autant plus que je ne sais même pas dans quelle chambre on doit se rendre.

- Quelqu'un a un plan ? demanda Piper.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- J'espère qu'on a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, enchaîna-t-elle en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Delphine.

- On pourrait utiliser l'enjôlement, suggéra Hazel.

- Je suis pas sûre qu'endormir tout le monde serait une bonne idée, déclara Piper d'un ton étrange qu'Annabeth ne parvint pas à comprendre.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de l'enjôlement de Delphine mais du tien, Piper, expliqua Hazel d'une voix douce.

- Oh, très bien je suis d'accord !

Piper avait l'air beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Annabeth eut l'impression que Piper avait un problème avec Delphine, ou alors avec son don.

Piper prit la tête du groupe et les mena vers l'entrée. Des portiers leur tinrent la porte avec un air étonné. Ça ne devait pas arriver tous les jours que huit ados se payent une suite de luxe dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Mais ils les laissèrent passer sans rien dire.

L'intérieur était d'une étincelante beauté. Au centre du vaste hall qu'ils venaient de pénétrer, il y avait un grand comptoir fait de bois lustré derrière lequel quatre réceptionnistes en uniforme bleu marine accueillaient les clients. De part et d'autre du comptoir, il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils colorés qui permettaient de patienter.

Au fond du hall, Annabeth aperçut trois ascenseurs aux portes, couleur caramel, alignés. Devant les ascenseurs, des clients et des hommes en uniformes qui tiraient des portes-bagages attendaient. Au plafond, il y avait deux énormes lustres en cristal, qui éclairaient toute la salle. Par chance, Annabeth ne vit aucun agent de sécurité. Elle se sentit étrangère devant tant de luxe qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Piper et Delphine se dirigèrent en même temps vers les ascenseurs. Annabeth se raidit en se rendant compte qu'elles se ressemblaient étrangement. Physiquement, elles étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, mais il y avait quelque chose, Annabeth en était sûre, même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Et puis, il y avait cette présence.

Quand elles se parlaient, elles semblaient toujours en confrontation. Comme si il y avait de la concurrence entre elles. Comme si un dieu quelconque essayait de les manipuler.

Cela était idiot, qui s'amuserait à la vue de jeunes filles en train se disputer ? Mais Annabeth persistait à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Son expérience avec les dieux lui criait qu'il fallait être prudente. Les dieux s'amusaient de bien des choses.

Elle sursauta tirée de ses pensées par Percy lui demandant :

- Annabeth ? Tu viens ?

Il avait un air inquiet sur le visage. Ses yeux verts la fixaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que tous les autres étaient partis. Elle était plantée au beau milieu de l'entrée de droite et plusieurs touristes la bousculaient. Elle répondit à Percy :

- Oui bien sûr !

Son ton faussement enjoué alerta Percy. Il la connaissait trop bien, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose la perturbait, Annabeth le savait, pourtant, il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et il partit vers les ascenseurs.

Peut-être préférait-il lui parler plus tard. Annabeth le suivit. Mais elle vit qu'un homme parlait avec leurs amis. Il portait un costume noir et avait un talkie-walkie à la ceinture. Un agent de sécurité.

Annabeth entendit la conversation :

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, disait Hazel.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, répondit l'agent, mais il me faut une autorisation.

- Nous voulons juste rendre visite à une amie qui se repose à l'hôtel, renchérît Hazel.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas possible.

- Monsieur laissez-nous passez. Vous bloquez le passage à ces pauvres touristes, déclara Piper avec de l'enjôlement dans la voix.

L'agent la regarda puis il s'écarta de leur chemin.

- Si c'est pour voir une amie, je pense qu'on peut faire une exception, affirma l'agent en esquissant un grand sourire.

- Merci, finit par dire la fille Aphrodite avant s'engouffrer dans le passage créé par l'agent.

L'agent repartit alors par une petite porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils se faufilèrent rapidement dans un ascenseur. Annabeth et Percy les rejoignirent juste avant que les portes ne se referment. La cabine était assez grande pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de se serrer. Sur la gauche, il y avait un vingtaine de boutons. Seul un était appuyé. Le bouton qui indiquait « Suite Royale » brillait d'une couleur vert clair. Annabeth demanda :

- Qui va à la suite royale ?

- Nous bien sûr ! lui répondit Delphine en souriant. Le bouton était appuyé quand on est monté, je pensais que c'était un signe.

- Un signe... répondit Annabeth pensivement. Tu sais...

Le bruit de l'ouverture des portes l'interrompit. Ils étaient arrivés tout en haut de l'immeuble à une vitesse spectaculaire. Devant eux, il y avait une porte de bois, sur laquelle était encore écrit « Suite Royale ». Ils étaient dans la petite tour circulaire qu'Annabeth avait vu en arrivant. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Piper frappa à la porte. Ils attendirent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une voix de femme réponde :

- Entrez, jeunes demi-dieux !

Pas de doute, ils étaient au bon endroit.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Après la sortie tant attendue du dernier tome des Héros de l'Olympe ! On s'est dit, moi et ma coéquipière, ma sœur d'écriture, mon associé, mon... bon bref vous avez compris ! Qu'on pourrait réadapter notre fanfic pour qu'elle soit en raccord avec le dernier tome ! Comme c'est après la lutte contre Gaïa et tout le blabla ! Donc voilà quoi ! Alors dites nous vite ce que vous en pensez comme ça, on sera plus rapide pour faire les changements, si vous en voulez. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews ! Elles font sacrément plaisir !**_

* * *

><p>17. Piper<p>

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule à la plus grande surprise de Piper. Quand elle vit ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, elle fut plus qu'émerveillée. Elle était totalement éblouie.

La chambre était entièrement dorée et lumineuse. La fenêtre ouverte, qui était en fait une grande baie vitrée, laissait entrer la lumière qui se réfléchissait sur les murs recouverts d'or.

Tout cela embaumait la pièce d'une lumière intense. Quant aux meubles, ils étaient couverts d'un ornement lui aussi en or. Le lit était positionné juste devant la baie de sorte qu'en dormant on pouvait profiter de la vue d'ensemble de toute la ville.

Contre le mur se trouvait un sofa de couleur rouge sur lequel on apercevait des motifs dorés de fleur de lys. Quelques tapis couvraient le sol et apportaient un effet cosy à la pièce.

Piper, étant la fille d'un acteur célèbre, connaissait de nombreux hôtels cinq étoiles mais aucun ne lui avait donné cette impression de chez soi. Elle avait toujours répugné l'idée de rester quelques semaine dans un hôtel. Elle ne se sentait jamais à l'aise. Pas comme chez elle, où elle pouvait profiter sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'être surveillée.

Malgré tout cet or, la pièce commençait à se désagréger comme si elle perdait en couleur et en luminosité. A ce moment-là, une femme fit irruption dans la chambre, elle semblait sortir de la salle de bain.

- Asseyez-vous ! leur conseilla-t-elle.

Elle avait une voix douce qui paraissait détendre tout le monde. La lumière qui disparaissait peu à peu sembla revenir avec l'arrivée de la femme. Après s'être assise, Piper voulut envie de remercier la déesse de leur avoir proposé de s'asseoir. Delphine les avait fait tellement marcher qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, ses jambes n'étaient plus que de la guimauve embrochée.

Elle avait beau se rappeler que tout ça était pour la quête, quelque chose lui restait en travers de la gorge quand on parlait de Delphine. Plus elle restait longtemps avec la fille d'Apollon, plus le sentiment qu'elle ressentait envers elle enflait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait toujours su maîtriser ses émotions. Mais là, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une bombe à la place du cœur prête à exploser dès qu'elle s'approchait ou restait trop longtemps avec Delphine.

Celle-ci avait l'air tellement innocente. Comme si le monde était fait entièrement de bonnes choses. C'était comme si toutes les mauvaises choses boudaient Delphine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que les Parques s'étaient emmêlées les fils et s'étaient trompées sur son destin. Delphine n'avait vraiment rien d'une héroïne qui sauverait le monde. Ou alors, elle cachait vraiment bien son jeu.

Elle savait que la fille d'Apollon avait des pouvoirs qui pourraient leur être utiles. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait remarqué que ses pouvoirs et les siens frôlaient la ressemblance.

- Je suppose qu'on vous a parlé de moi, n'est ce pas ? demanda la déesse encore plus doucement.

- Euh, oui. C'est la déesse Niké qui nous a conseillé de venir ici pour trouver de l'aide, répondit Annabeth comme si elle venait de sortir d'un long sommeil.

- Et donc vous êtes venus me voir en pensant que je vous aiderais. Est-ce cela ?

- Oui ! répondit Jason en étouffant un bâillement, tout en s'étirant.

- Hum hum ! Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? questionna la jeune femme.

- On pensait que vous le sauriez Dame… euh, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Piper.

- Je crois que ton amie Delphine le sait très bien, mais je suis un tantinet vexée que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas, se renfrogna-t-elle, déçue.

Piper ne voyait pas qui elle pouvait bien être. La déesse était belle. Elle avait des cheveux roux avec des reflets blonds. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'ils lui rappelaient un peu la couleur du ciel. Elle avait des traits fins et un visage parfait, légèrement maquillé. Elle irradiait la lumière, on aurait même dit un ange.

- C'est Héméra, déesse du jour ! déclara Delphine.

- Exact, je n'en attendais pas moins d'une fille d'Apollon ! Tu sais maintenant pourquoi tu as su me trouver, tu étais attirée par moi. Tu sais je connais très bien ton père, nous sommes un peu comme des... coéquipiers. Lui, c'est le Soleil et moi je suis le jour, mais on m'associe plutôt au lever du jour.

- Et moi je suis Ether, dieu de la lumière céleste, intervint un homme qui se trouvait derrière Piper.

En entendant sa voix, Piper sursauta. Elle eut la peur de sa vie, et frôla la crise cardiaque.

Elle se retourna et contempla l'homme, derrière elle, ne manquant pas de lui jeter son regard le plus noir. L'homme avait les cheveux version tie and die. Aux racines, ses cheveux était noirs mais ses mèches étaient bleu foncé. Il avait un peu la même coupe que Jason. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu marine glacial, qui faisait penser à l'espace. Il avait l'allure d'une rock star intergalactique. Plutôt bizarre.

Il dégageait la même énergie que la déesse. Sauf qu'elle était un peu moins positive. Il portait une veste noire avec un pantalon et une chemise de la même couleur. On pouvait dire que c'était une rock star sur son trente et un.

Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis (Piper ne l'avait même pas remarqué en entrant) et se dirigea vers la déesse pour l'embrasser.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Piper.

- Oh oui et pour l'éternité ! ajouta la déesse.

- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! renchérit Ether, en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- C'est mon mari ! conclut Héméra.

- Mais c'est votre frère, non ? questionna Frank, un peu perdu.

- Exact mais peu importe. Je l'aime et c'est ce qui compte ! La fille d'Aphrodite devrait le comprendre mieux que quiconque ! expliqua-t-elle.

- Euh... Oui ! répondit précipitamment Piper.

En effet, Piper était une fille de d'Aphrodite et elle ne jugeait personne, surtout quand il s'agissait des histoires d'amour. Mais elle trouvait un peu bizarre qu'une histoire d'amour puisse avoir lieu entre une sœur et un frère alors qu'il ne devaient éprouver qu'un amour fraternel. Mais elle repensa à Zeus et Héra, qui étaient frère et sœur mais aussi mari et femme. Les dieux avaient une façon de penser toute à eux et elle ne voulait pas interférer avec son opinion de simple mortelle.

- Peu importe ! Nous sommes venus pour trouver de l'aide ! reprit Annabeth. En trouverons-nous ici ?

- Certainement ! Votre quête est plus dangereuse que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, déclara la déesse. À coté, Gaïa c'était…

- De la tarte ? proposa Percy.

- On peut dire ça ! continua-t-elle, souriante. Mais maintenant, il y a un enjeu encore plus grand. Une divinité encore plus puissante et antérieure est en train de se réveiller.

- Encore ? A croire que l'heure de la sieste est finie pour tout le monde ! s'exclama Léo.

Personne ne rigola. L'humeur n'y était plus. _Une divinité encore plus puissante et antérieure est en train se réveiller, _se rappela Piper. Cette phrase faisait écho dans son esprit. Elle se rappela le premier vers de la prophétie : _la colère du créateur se déchaînera, _peut être avait-il un rapport avec la divinité en éveil. Gaïa avait été dure à rendormir et à vaincre, ainsi que ses géants, et ceci avait failli coûter la vie de Léo.

Maintenant, il fallait faire face à une divinité encore plus forte qui n'était sans doute pas seule, comme Gaïa avec ses fils. Et là, un autre passage revint à Piper : _l__es sept sang-mêlé devront combattre les Alliés_.

- Qui sont les _Alliés_ de la prophétie ? demanda Piper.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas prononcer leur nom, informa Héméra. Mais se sont d'anciennes divinités primordiales. La première vraie lignée de divinités, ce sont eux qui ont participé à la création du monde. Ether et moi ne sommes venus qu'après que Gaïa soit née. Mais nous sommes venus avant que les Olympiens ne montent au pouvoir et même avant que Cronos ne naisse.

- Mais notre père et notre mère font partie de ce groupe. Pour les autres nous n'avons pas de source sûre mais notre père vient de prendre une forme qui n'arrange pas les dieux. Et ces pouvoirs ne cessent d'accroître, ajouta le dieu.

- Mais en quoi consiste notre quête ? demanda Jason.

- Votre quête consiste à délivrer le Soleil, déclara Héméra.

- Quel Soleil ? demanda Hazel.

- On ne peut pas vous en dire plus mais votre quête devra être terminée avant le solstice d'hiver, enchaîna la déesse.

- Ils n'auront jamais assez de temps, marmonna Ether. Leur voyage sera trop long.

- Mais nous devons avoir foi en eux, ils devront avoir besoin d'un peu de notre aide, et des autres dieux aussi.

- Les Parques ne le permettront jamais ! affirma le dieu.

- On ne sait pas encore de quel côté elles sont ! Mais normalement, elles sont censées rester neutre, déclara Héméra.

- Tu sais très bien que Mère fera tout son possible pour les faire passer de son coté et si elles passent… Tu sais ce qui se passera.

- Pour l'instant, faisons en sorte qu'ils réussissent.

- Ce ne sont pas des dieux, loin de là ! Ce sont des demi-dieux, de simples mortels contre les plus cruelles des divinités. Ce ne sont que des vulgaires météorites à coté de grands trous noirs ! s'exclama Ether.

- Vous savez qu'on est encore là ? coupa Léo.

Les deux dieux les regardèrent comme si ils en avaient oublié leur existence.

- C'est très embêtant, vous avez tout entendu ? demanda Ether, soucieux.

- Eh oui ! dit Léo. Tout ! Mais où exactement on va trouver le Soleil ? Personnellement, je ne vois pas trop où peut se cacher une boule de gaz géante !

- Au nord, répondit Ether sans prêter attention aux blagues de Léo. Là où il a le moins de pouvoir, surtout à cette époque de l'année. Mais vous devrez partir vers les terres anciennes !

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ! s'indigna Jason. Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir repartir vers l'Europe ?

- On va mettre plus de cinq jours à arriver, surtout avec les monstres, qui, je suppose, vont se donner le plaisir de nous attaquer, affirma Léo. En plus s'il faut partir vers le Nord...

La déesse adressa alors un regard insistant au dieu, Ether.

- Il est arrivé ! déclara-t-elle.

- Qui est arrivé ? demanda Frank.

- Un ami à vous ! Vous ne devez pas manquer son passage ! Maintenant, partez ! ordonna Ether.

Et, en un instant, tout le groupe se retrouva dehors, en bas de l'hôtel, pas vraiment plus avancé qu'en y rentrant. En gros, aucun membre du groupe ne savait en quoi consistait la quête ni par où commencer.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Percy.

- On doit trouver des réponses à tout prix ! Le solstice d'hiver approche ! répondit Annabeth.

- On sait déjà que le Soleil a disparu ! affirma Hazel.

- Et qu'on a un ami qui nous attend ! poursuivit Jason.

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller à l'Argo II, si quelqu'un nous attend ça devrait être là bas, déclara Léo.

Soudain, Hazel s'activa sans les attendre.

- Hazel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Piper, inquiète.

- C'est Nico ! répondit-elle, affolée. Il est ici et en danger.

- Quoi ? Nico est ici ? répéta Percy.

- Oui ! Il faut qu'on l'aide ! s'écria Hazel.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y ! dit Jason.

* * *

><p>Piper ne sut combien de rues et d'avenues ils avaient passé mais personne ne se plaignait. Nico était en danger ! Ils se devaient de l'aider.<p>

Hazel s'arrêta. Devant eux, dans une impasse, un combat se déroulait. Ils étaient encore un peu trop loin pour distinguer les personnages. Mais on pouvait voir des formes luminescentes gesticuler dans tous les sens. Les huit sang-mêlé se rapprochèrent et parcoururent la longue rue.

À ce moment-là, des femmes ailés leur barrèrent le chemin. Elles étaient des sortes d'Harpies couvertes de sang coagulé. Elles portaient des haillons et leurs dents ressemblaient à celles des _empousai_.

- Des Harpies ! cria Frank, en sortant son arc.

- En es-tu sûr ? Nous sommes bien pire que ça ! Nous sommes les _Kères_, les esprits des morts violentes, entonna l'une d'entre elles.

Sa voix faisait écho dans l'impasse. Elle était sans doute la chef du groupe. Elle s'avança lentement en mettant en évidence ses longues griffes et ses ailes noires. Ses cheveux étaient roux comme le feu et ses yeux étaient plus noirs que les ténèbres.

- Éloignez-vous ! ordonna Annabeth au groupe de demi-dieux. Une seule éraflure et vous êtes morts dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous résister, vous n'avez pas le choix ! continua la chef du groupe.

Piper souvenait de qui étaient les _Kères_. Elles étaient des esprits qui hantaient les champs de bataille pour vider le sang des mourants et conduire leurs âmes aux Enfers. Elles étaient aussi les sœurs de Thanatos, dieu de la Mort.

- Avec vous, si ! On a toujours le choix ! Vous l'avez donné à Achille, pendant la Guerre de Troie, répliqua Annabeth.

- Très bien, alors nous allons vous le donner, reprit la chef.

- Vous avez le choix entre mourir de nos mains, dit une autre.

- Ou mourir entre les mains du créateur, continua une troisième.

- Eh bien, mourir entre celles du créateur serait plus judicieux comme choix ! Non ? demanda Annabeth.

- Vous êtes pitoyables ! articula la chef. Le créateur vous ferra mourir dans d'encore plus de souffrances que nous.

- Mais je crois que je vais plutôt tenter ma chance avec ce créateur, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

Piper comprit le stratagème d'Annabeth, elle tentait de leur tirer des informations.

- Son nom n'est pas à prononcer ! Il est pire que la mort surtout pendant son éveil ! affirma la chef. Mais vous êtes venus pour votre ami, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Quel dommage pour vous, mais nous, nous aurons un repas appétissant. Nous n'avons jamais goutté au sang d'un fils d'Hadès.

- Miam, miam ! s'écria une autre.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est mon frère ! supplia Hazel.

- Une fille de Pluton ! déclara une des _Kères, _tout en se dirigeant vers Hazel. Quel dommage de ne pas les manger, je vous avoue que je suis très tentée.

Annabeth adressa un regard à Hazel. Visiblement, elle était à cours d'idées. Leur seule option était de commencer le combat, en essayant de ne pas se faire toucher par les _Kères_.

À ce moment une flèche en transperça une, qui se réduisit en poussière. C'était Delphine. Nico, derrière eux, se concentra et plusieurs volutes de noirceur émanèrent de lui. Des soldats squelettes sortirent du sol et commencèrent à se rassembler. Nico adressa un regard au _Kères _et les soldats se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Un grand méli mélo faisait face à Piper. Les _Kères _se mirent à voler dans toutes les directions. Tandis que les squelettes invoqués par Nico tentaient de les attraper.

- Pas de sang, pas de chair, que des os ! se lamentèrent les _Kères_ tout en prenant leur envol.

Les formes luminescentes avaient disparu, elles aussi, autour de Nico. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il tomba à genoux et les squelettes s'évanouirent dans l'ombre. Hazel se dirigea vers lui en courant. Elle lui donna un carré d'ambroisie, qu'elle sortit de sa poche et il se revigora.

- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici ! murmura Nico d'une voix faible. Et maintenant !


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 18 ! En espérant que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et rappelez-vous, une review fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt **

* * *

><p>18. Percy<p>

- C'est pas vrai ! Allons nous en d'ici !

Nico avait l'air terrifié. Il fit demi-tour et repartit en courant dans la rue qu'ils venaient de traverser. Les spectres luminescents déambulaient dans la ville à leur recherche. Ils ressemblaient fortement au fantômes que Percy avait combattu lors de sa première quête avec Hazel et Frank pour libérer Thanatos ; c'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient les yeux vides, et leurs côtes étaient visibles derrière leurs vêtements en lambeaux. C'était une armée de morts comme on en voyait partout, quoi !

Percy adressa alors un regard aux deux demi-dieux et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient énormément changé depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés. Hazel était devenue plus confiante et plus forte. Ses yeux n'était plus évasifs. Elle était bien plus présente qu'avant, lorsqu'elle était déchirée entre son passé et son présent. Le fils de Mars avait lui aussi gagné en confiance et en muscle surtout. Il avait beaucoup plus de charisme.

En réalité, ils avaient pratiquement tous changé. La guerre contre Gaïa et ses géants les avait renforcés, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Annabeth qui courait à coté de Percy, se trouvait être celle qui avait subi le moins de changements, à son plus grand bonheur. C'était rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne bougeaient pas. Elles permettaient d'avoir des repères. Et c'était ça qu'était Annabeth, un repère. Une personne qui le ramenait à la raison. Une personne qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. Ils avaient accompli ensemble de nombreuses quêtes et vaincu de nombreux monstres. Et maintenant qu'ils pensaient enfin pouvoir profiter de la paix, ils devaient de nouveau être impliqués dans un périple des plus dangereux. Percy commençait à en avoir assez de tout ça. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien. Il décida alors de se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Hazel à Nico.

- Je crois que oui ! Je vous expliquerai quand on sera en lieu sûr. D'ailleurs, vous en connaissez, un lieu sûr dans cette ville ?

- On a qu'à retourner dans l'Argo II, suggéra Piper.

- Bonne idée ! Et il est où ? demanda le fils d'Hadès.

Nico était encore faible mais il semblait capable de marcher. Il se demanda ce que Nico faisait là. Peut être qu'il avait été amené par les deux dieux qu'ils venaient de rencontrer.

Aussitôt que Nico eut terminé sa phrase, ils débouchèrent sur une place déserte. Enfin, déserte de mortels. Car c'était sans compter sur les spectres, qui les attendaient déjà en faisant tournoyer leur épées luminescentes.

Percy comprit alors ce qui allait se passer. Après avoir affronté tant de monstres pendant son désopilant voyage à travers le Tartare, il connaissait mieux que quiconque les différentes stratégies d'attaque des monstres.

Là, les spectres cherchaient à créer un piège, une embuscade, pour qu'ils soient obligés d'attaquer de front. Mais, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, et se feraient tuer à coup sûr. Le cerveau de Percy passa en mode « TDAH », comme il l'appelait quand l'occasion se présentait.

Il se mit à réfléchir avec son cerveau de demi-dieu. Il pesa le pour et le contre de tous les plans qui lui passaient par la tête, sans que cela ne prenne plus de deux secondes. Il trouva alors un plan assez dangereux, mais c'était le seul moyen. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé de plan qui était parfaitement sûr. Il avait le gout du risque et parfois c'était assez utile. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que pensaient les autres de son plan, mais, en regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne proposer une meilleure solution et se lança :

- Frank, cria-t-il, transforme toi en machin volant et prends Hazel et Delphine. Emmène les à l'Argo ! Jason, fais pareil en prenant Piper.

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête et Percy se tourna vers Nico :

- Tu te sens capable de pratiquer le vol d'ombre ?

Nico le regarda une fraction de seconde pour lui jeter un regard qui signifiait "Franchement Percy ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un gamin ? Je suis pas un fils d'Hadès pour rien !". Mais Percy n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, étonné de tout ce qu'on pouvait dire en un regard. Nico acquiesça.

- Je pense que je ne pourrais emmener qu'une personne avec moi.

- Très bien. Alors prends Annabeth. Léo et moi allons nous défendre en attendant qu'un de vous vienne nous chercher, déclara Percy.

Annabeth le regarda d'un air non-mais-vraiment-Percy, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Mon malabar, lança Léo à Frank, ne traîne pas trop, s'il te plaît ! Mon poto, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Jason, toi non plus !

En un rien de temps, Léo et Percy se retrouvèrent seuls face à une armée de spectres en colère, déçus d'avoir laissé sept demi-dieux s'échapper.

- T'as un plan j'espère, demanda Léo. Parce que j'ai pas trop envie de finir en bouillie pour spectre !

- Euh, pas vraiment ! On pourrait peut-être jouer la défense ? Je fais une barrière d'eau, t'en fais une en feu et on essaye de limiter la casse ?

- C'est toi l'chef !

Percy appela l'eau à la rescousse, en priant pour que cette ville en abrite un peu. Il n'en était pas sûr car la ville était située en plein milieu du désert, et le désert n'était pas réputé pour son abondance en eau. A ce moment-là, une plaque d'égout se souleva à quelques mètres d'eux et un geyser d'eau s'en échappa. Ouf, pensa Percy.

Il utilisa cette eau et créa un tourbillon autour d'eux. Léo enflamma ses mains et fit pareil. L'eau et le feu se mélangèrent, et une barrière feu-eau se forma tout autour d'eux. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. L'eau et le feu n'étaient pas compatibles en temps normal. La barrière fumait littéralement. Et les spectres s'y heurtaient avec un bruit mat avant de finir en poussières.

Un cri d'oiseau fit alors sursauter Percy. Au dessus de sa tête planait un aigle d'Amérique. Frank les cueillit dans ses serres et ils s'envolèrent. Alors que Percy allait pousser un soupir de soulagement, une voix retentit dans sa tête :

_Misérables, vos forces ne sont pas assez puissantes. Ces spectres envoyés par l'Abîme ne sont rien, comparés à mes enfants. Vous serez réduits à néant, au vrai sens du terme._

Il y eut un espèce de rire étouffé puis le voix continua :

_Au revoir petit héros, car nous nous reverrons. En attendant, je vais te montrer à quel point je peux te faire souffrir._

La voix était très ancienne, pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mais Percy sentit qu'elle provenait de quelque chose d'une puissance inimaginable. Il en eut des frissons dans le dos. Puis, tout à coup, une sorte de marteau géant prit place dans son cerveau.

Et il se sentit perdre connaissance.

* * *

><p>- Comment ça, il est devenu blanc comme un fantôme et ensuite il s'est évanoui ? Léo, je ne rigole pas ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?<p>

C'était la voix d'Annabeth. Elle était très en colère, avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Percy entendit une autre voix, assez lointaine. Puis Annabeth reprit :

- Si justement, je m'inquiète !

Percy avait le crâne en bouillie. Une violente migraine le secouait. Il était allongé, au chaud. Annabeth était à son chevet, assise sur son lit, à côté de lui. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Tentative désespérée. Il était comme dans un nuage comateux. Il essaya de bouger. Tentative encore plus désespérée. Bon, pensa-t-il, vois le bon côté des choses, tu peux rien faire mais t'es pas mort !

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, dit une toute petite voix.

- Essaye donc, répondit Annabeth en se levant.

Il sentit une petite main se poser sur son front. La main était chaude et apaisante. La petite voix qui avait proposé son aide récita une incantation bizarre. Percy sentit une chaleur intense envahir son corps, partant de la main posée sur son front.

Il se mit à avoir une sorte de convulsion brève. Puis il essaya de se redresser une nouvelle fois, et ressentit un immense plaisir en constatant qu'il pouvait bouger. Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, trop brusquement. Sa migraine se fit quatre fois plus forte et il gémit :

- Aïe !

Annabeth se jeta sur lui, le propulsant en arrière. Il revint exactement à la même position qu'il avait quelque temps auparavant. Tous ces efforts pour rien...

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! s'exclama Annabeth.

- MMMMMMHHHHHH!

Il voulait dire _Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! _mais Annabeth le serrait trop fort pour qu'il puisse parler. Il entendit un petit rire puis :

- On devrait le laisser se reposer.

Annabeth s'écarta de lui et il voulut remercier la personne qui avait parlé mais sa migraine augmenta subitement d'intensité. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à tourner le bouton « migraine de Percy ».

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans l'infirmerie de l'Argo II. Il connaissait bien cet endroit, trop bien pour les si peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans l'Argo. Il pensait bien y être allé plus de fois que tous les autres réunis. Il vit Léo, près de la porte, qui avait l'air soulagé. À côté de son lit, il y avait Delphine qui souriait. La fille d'Apollon avait visiblement hérité de son père ses talents de médecine. Annabeth avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rouges. Il se sentit coupable de l'avoir fait pleurer.

Il s'assit sur son lit avec effort et demanda d'une voix rauque :

- On va où ?

- À Los Angeles, répondit Léo.

- Euh, pour quoi faire ?

- Ben, Nico a dit qu'il fallait aller là-bas. Il a dit qu'il nous expliquerait quand tu seras réveillé.

- Ben, je le suis. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Réunion au mess !

- Percy, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Tu vas te reposer une ou deux heures, ordonna Delphine. On peut faire la réunion après, n'est-ce pas Léo ?

Elle jeta un regard insistant au fils d'Héphaïstos qui hocha la tête.

- On ne va pas très vite. Des griffons nous ont attaqués quand on décollait, et le gaillard d'arrière et quelques rames sont endommagés. Je vais en profiter pour les réparer, déclara Léo avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Je vais informer les autres de ton état, dit Delphine. Ils sont inquiets.

La jeune fille sortit elle aussi, laissant Percy et Annabeth seuls.

- Repose-toi, ordonna Annabeth en se levant.

- Non, attends, demanda Percy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Avant que je perde connaissance, une voix étrange a parlé dans ma tête. C'était, comment dire... carrément flippant !

Percy lui rapporta les mots de la voix. Annabeth le regarda anxieusement avec son air de « c'est bien ce que je pensais ».

- Garde ça pour toi s'il te plaît, lui demanda Annabeth.

- C'est plus grave que ça en a l'air n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et je préfère ne pas affoler les autres.

- Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas me le dire non plus.

Elle le regarda avec une moue contrite.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse de toute façon...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, coupa Percy. Laisse tomber, j'ai l'habitude.

- Allez, repose-toi. Je reviens dans deux heures.

Elle le regarda puis se retourna et sortit. Percy ferma les yeux, en pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'endormir, avec cette migraine qui lui bousillait le crâne, mais, à peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, qu'il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves, rare pour un demi-dieu.


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Et petite surprise... Il est plus long ! Super hein ? Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez et après bah ! Bah après rien du tout ! Savourez ce magnifique, ce superbe, ce fantastique, ce merveilleux chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Ah oui dites-nous aussi si vous voulez qu'on apporte des modifications à notre histoire pour qu'elle suive vraiment le dernier tome des Héros de l'Olympe de Rick Riordan (je l'adore ce mec, vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?)**_

19. Delphine

- C'est bon, il va mieux ! déclara Delphine avec enthousiasme.

- Ouf, c'est bon à savoir ! dit Jason.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé ! s'interrogea Léo. Mais j'ai des rames et un gaillard qui m'attendent alors je vous laisse débattre le sujet.

- Et il y aura réunion au mess quand Percy se réveillera, informa Annabeth avant de partir vers le pont inferieur.

Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations habituelles. Frank et Hazel allèrent à leur cabine ainsi que Jason et Piper. Delphine se retrouva toute seule avec le certain Nico. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours cet air maladif sur le visage et mystérieux.

Delphine alla le rejoindre au bastingage. Elle s'était mise pour but de connaître tous les membres de l'équipage. C'étaient ses équipiers et s'ils devaient faire tout le voyage ensemble, autant en connaître plus à leur sujet. Mais Nico l'intéressait plus particulièrement. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Mais ce sont toujours les personnes les plus intrigantes et mystérieuses qui sont les plus intéressantes, non ?

Nico regardait vers l'horizon comme elle aussi le faisait quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle se positionna à son coté en le regardant fixement. Celui-ci s'éloigna un tout petit peu puis jeta un rapide regard vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils puis la regarda encore. Il se lassa très vite et décida de l'ignorer.

Delphine décida d'alourdir son regard de sorte à faire craquer son interlocuteur visuel. Ses yeux étaient tellement perçants qu'ils avaient ce pouvoir là. Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que ça faisait flipper, quelqu'un qui vous fixait sans porter son regard ailleurs que sur vous ? Et bien imaginez en plus que cette personne ait des yeux encore plus flippants. Flippant + flippant = Vous en gros stress !

Cela fonctionna à merveille. Le jeune garçon commença à s'énerver.

- Quoi ? dit-il sèchement.

- Je m'appelle Delphine Mells, commença la fille d'Apollon avec un grand sourire, pour adoucir l'ambiance, et lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre. Et toi, je présume que tu es Nico.

Il la regarda comme si cette conversation n'avait pas lieu d'être. Puis continua de l'ignorer. Mais Delphine n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Elle venait de faire dire un mot à ce Nico, autant continuer. Elle décida de jouer sur le silence qu'il avait provoqué. Le silence le fit craquer aussi. Delphine était vraiment trop forte à ce jeu là.

- Je suis Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hadès si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! dit-il brutalement.

- Ah ! Je m'en doutais. Tu as réveillé l'armée de squelette donc j'en ai conclu que…

- C'est toi l'héroïne de la prophétie ? lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir coupé.

- Euh oui... je crois, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

- Très bien ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le silence se fit. Quoi c'est tout ? Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était si elle était une héroïne. Peut-être était-ce sans doute ça qui avait permis qu'elle reste aussi longtemps. Delphine décida de continuer la conversation, elle avait besoin de connaître mieux le fils d'Hadès.

- Et euh... tu connais Percy et Annabeth, depuis longtemps ? tenta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête comme s'il était affligé de parler avec la fille d'Apollon.

- Oui ! Je les connais depuis longtemps ! Même plus longtemps que tu ne le penses, avant même que Bianca soit…

Il s'arrêta brusquement comme si le mot était resté coincé alors que les autres étaient sortis sans problèmes. Il s'était freiné comme ça parce que cette Bianca était quelque chose...

- Soit… continua Delphine avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'aurait pas dû pousser le sujet. Oh, désolée si tu ne veux pas en parler…

- Non, c'est bon, affirma-t-il. Bianca était ma sœur.

- Pourquoi _était_ ?

- Parce qu'elle est morte, répondit-il encore plus énervé qu'à la dernière phrase.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle se trouva stupide de sortir un truc pareil. Elle savait très bien que les excuses ne servaient à rien dans ces moments là. Juste du réconfort et des gros câlins faisaient leur effet. Mais ça, jamais personne ne le faisait. Elle s'était jurée de ne faire ça à personne, voyant à quel point cela faisait mal que les personnes tournent le dos.

- Tu sais je comprends ce que tu ressens, enchaîna-t-elle en se disant qu'elle avait gagné le podium pour sa stupidité.

Il ricana, amusé par cette phrase.

- Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens ! C'était ma sœur ! Pas la votre ! dit-il avec amertume.

- Si ! dit-elle, tellement fort qu'elle l'avait presque crié. Enfin, je comprends ce que ça fait de perdre un membre de sa famille ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher. Ma mère est morte dans une explosion.

Il fronça les sourcils comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était étrange.

- La mienne aussi est morte dans une explosion... assassinée par Zeus, répondit-il, encore intrigué du point commun.

En effet, cela était intriguant. Elle s'imagina le roi des dieux faisant exploser une maison pour tuer la mère de Nico. Elle ne se doutait pas que Zeus pouvait être aussi criminel que ça, même si elle avait entendu plus d'un mythe où Zeus faisait preuve de beaucoup de dureté. Mais c'était un roi, il devait montrer l'exemple. Peut-être que la mère de Nico avait fait quelque chose de grave. Elle n'osa pas lui poser la question. Elle décida de poursuivre sa conversation.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu le fais déjà !

- As-tu un « chez toi » ? Une famille ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Moi non plus, dit-elle tristement. À croire qu'on est seuls tous les deux.

Il la regarda, pas convaincu par cette phrase. En effet, vu qu'il était fils d'Hadès, il était en quelque sorte le demi-frère d'Hazel, fille de Pluton.

- Ma famille ne veut pas de moi, continua-t-elle. Je suis une sorte de sorcière pour eux, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas voulu faire office de famille d'accueil.

- Une sorcière ? répéta Nico. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je vois.

Delphine eut le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était le premier compliment qu'elle avait reçu depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa vie de demi-dieu. Elle se sentait à l'aise pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas à subir en ce moment la pression du fait qu'elle était l'héroïne d'une prophétie. Nico avait beau être froid, il avait une sorte de façon à lui de rassurer les autres. Elle pensa cela comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours.

- Tu as déjà été le héros d'une prophétie ? se renseigna Delphine.

- Non mais on a cru que je l'étais, expliqua-t-il. C'est trop long à raconter.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Tu te la joues mystérieux pour te donner un genre, alors qu'en fait t'es " Nico di Angelo, celui qui fait sortir des mecs morts de la terre ! Boum Bam Bam quoi !", fit-elle d'une grosse voix.

- Je crois que t'es resté un peu trop longtemps avec Léo, se moqua-t-il.

- Ouais ! Je crois aussi ! rigola-t-elle.

Pendant un long moment, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres sans voir le temps passer jusqu'à ce que Hazel vienne les chercher pour la réunion au mess.

Ils entrèrent. Tout le monde était déjà installé. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et commencèrent le dîner.

Percy les regardait d'un air craintif comme s'il les jugeait. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Nico se lier d'amitié aussi rapidement avec quelqu'un.

Malgré ça, il paraissait plus reposé. Il était toujours pâle mais les soins de Delphine lui avaient visiblement fait du bien. Il était installé à côté d'Annabeth, mangeant son hamburger et un soda bleu qui n'attirait pas vraiment Delphine. Quel goût peut bien avoir un soda bleu ? se demanda t-elle. Nico, lui, se contenta d'un morceau de pizza.

Jason commença la réunion en donnant la parole à Nico. Celui-ci leur avait dit de prendre la route pour Los Angeles sans leur donner de raison.

- Il y a un problème, commença-t-il. Ce sont les esprits. Leur puissance est de plus en plus forte sur Terre et leur présence de plus en plus envahissante. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ce qui n'est pas normal, vu qu'ils sont sensés être dans le royaume de mon père. J'étais en route pour aller aux Enfers quand ces esprits m'ont attaqué. Je leur ai parlé et ils me disent tous la même chose, que quelqu'un dont ils n'ont pas le droit de prononcer le nom les a libéré.

- Comment ça, quelqu'un les a libéré ? demanda Frank.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai mes propres hypothèses, répondit Nico.

Il lança un regard à Percy et Annabeth, qui lui répondirent en ouvrant grand leurs yeux. Ils parlaient mentalement de quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient visiblement pas partager avec les autres. Delphine n'avait pas l'intention non plus de leur faire révéler leur secret. Si ils n'avaient pas envie d'en parler, il y avait une bonne raison. Elle décida de ne pas s'en mêler davantage.

- Donc en gros, on doit aller aux Enfers puis retourner en Europe, récapitula Frank. Vous trouvez pas que ça fait beaucoup d'allers et retours, jusqu'au solstice d'hiver ?

- On est obligé de passer par là pour trouver le maximum de réponses en rapport avec notre quête. On ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas en quoi elle consiste, dit Annabeth.

- Annabeth a raison. Nous devons à tout prix savoir dans quoi nous nous engageons avant de partir. On ne sait même pas qui est ce mystérieux créateur, fit remarquer Percy.

- Ni, qui font partie des Alliés, ajouta Hazel.

- Héméra a dit que ses parents font partie de cette alliance, rappela Delphine. C'est Nyx et Erèbe, non ?

Elle porta son regard instinctivement à Nico mais ne le vit plus.

- Oui, répondit alors Nico, qui était dorénavant à l'autre bout du mess, juste derrière Jason.

- Par Jupiter ! hurla Jason, sautant en l'air reversant par la même occasion son verre.

Delphine dut se retenir de rire. Elle se demanda comment Nico était arrivé là-bas sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Jason grogna, l'air d'en avoir ras le bol de se faire surprendre par le fils d'Hadès. Nico fit comme si de rien n'était et continua :

- Nyx, déesse de la nuit et Erèbe, dieu des ténèbres et des ombres, ils règnent sur l'une des parties du royaume de mon père, informa Nico. Enfin, régnaient... Quand les Titans ont été vaincus, mon père s'est occupé des Enfers. Les dieux se sont unis pour transformer Erèbe en lac et le rendre ainsi inoffensif. Hadès a pu ensuite s'installer correctement dans le monde souterrain et faire installer par la même occasion de nouvelles réformes infernales.

Whaou ! Tout ça faisait froid dans le dos ! Nico était issu de ce milieu là comment faisait-il pour garder son sang froid ?

Mais à ce moment là, l'alarme se mit à sonner et le bateau fut parcouru par une longue secousse. Tout l'équipage fut propulsé sur le coté droit.

- C'était pas ceux dont il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom ? demanda Léo, en hurlant.

Les alarmes sonnèrent comme des folles et Delphine entendit la tête de proue, Festus, faire des cliquètements d'urgence. Il se passait quelque chose dehors.

Tous se ruèrent vers l'extérieur.

Trois femmes portant de longues ailes noires, s'amusaient à briser les rames une par une.

- Eh, cria Léo, enlevez vos sales griffes de mes rames. Non mais je rêve !

Les trois femmes se posèrent sur le pont. Quand Delphine les vit de plus près, elle étouffa un hurlement d'horreur. Elles étaient affreuses. Cela semblait être le meilleur adjectif pour les qualifier. Elles ressemblaient presque aux Kères sauf qu'elles étaient encore plus terrifiantes. Delphine fit un gros effort pour maîtriser sa peur mais avait du mal à ne pas trembler.

- Les Erinyes, murmura Nico à côté d'elle.

Sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant. Avoir un fils de l'un des plus puissants dieux olympiens lui faisait presque du bien. Et si elle se rappelait bien les Erinyes étaient sous les ordres d'Hadès.

L'une des créatures s'avança. Elle était pâle, fripée et des larmes de sang coulaient de ses yeux d'un noir intense. Ses cheveux, qui se fondaient dans ses ailes, étaient également noirs et dedans y étaient enroulés des serpents. Dans leurs mains griffues, elle tenait un fouet et une torche.

- Toi, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Delphine, approche !

Les tremblements de Delphine redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle commençait avoir des sueurs froides.

- Ne la touchez pas, leur ordonna Jason.

- Nous n'avons pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, déclara une autre qui portait une robe ensanglantée.

- Exact, dit Nico en s'avançant pour que les femmes ailés le voient. Mais de moi, oui. Partez ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, reprit-il d'une voix grave.

Les femmes ailés semblèrent trembler de peur, un peu comme Delphine au même moment. Nico irradiait la mort, elle le sentait bien. Elle en avait presque peur.

- Tu as vu Tisiphone ? C'est un fils d'Hades, dit la première femme à la femme à la robe ensanglanté qui s'appelait visiblement Tisiphone. Devons-nous trembler devant vous, seigneur ?

- Tu as intérêt à partir, si tu ne veux pas finir dans le Tartare, menaça Nico.

- Tu as entendu Mégère, ce qu'a dit le fils d'Hadès, dit la même femme ailée mais elle s'adressait à la troisième.

- Oui, Alecto, répondit la certaine Mégère. Mais, fils d'Hadès, reprit-elle en s'adressant à Nico, nous n'avons plus d'ordres à recevoir ni de ton père ni de toi.

- Oui, continua Tisiphone. Les ordres que nous savons si bien ignorer. Ton père ne faisait que les lancer dans le vide.

Les trois femmes se lancèrent dans des ricanement qui ressemblaient plus à des pleurnichements.

- Assez, hurla Nico qui avait du insuffler tout son pouvoir dans ses paroles car elles eurent de l'effet sur les trois créatures, qui se turent immédiatement.

- Que voulez-vous exactement ? demanda Percy.

Les regards des trois femmes se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Percy Jackson ! s'exclama Alecto. Fils de Poséidon si je me souviens bien. Mon homologue avait pris la forme de ton professeur de mathématiques. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet alors je reviens à ma première question. Que voulez-vous exactement ? reprit Percy avec dureté.

- Mais nous voulons la dénommée Delphine ici présente ! informa Mégère.

Delphine était affolée. Elle avait de plus en plus du mal à cacher sa peur. Pourquoi ces femmes la voulaient, elle ?

- Mais pourquoi moi ? questionna-t-elle en essayant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix.

- Ma pauvre chérie ! Ta petite tête minable est mise à prix par un bon nombre de dieux. Nombreux sont les Titans et les monstres à ta recherche. Ainsi que tous tes freluquets d'amis. Mais si tu viens avec nous, nous te jurons sur le Styx que nous ne leur feront pas de mal, lui promit Alecto.

- Vous me le jurez ? demanda Delphine.

- Oui ! Nous te le jurons ! affirma Alecto.

Elle avait peur mais elle devait le faire pour ses amis qui l'avaient aidé ces derniers jours.

La voyant douter, Nico objecta :

- Ne les écoute pas, elles sont là pour faire pencher ton jugement. Elles vont te tuer et tourmenter ton âme éternellement.

- Tais-toi, ordonna Mégère. Pauvre idiot ! Non, ne l'écoute pas mais écoute nous.

Bizarrement, elle sentit comme un ensorcellement dans la voix de Mégère mais ne l'atteignant pas, elle reprit avec assurance :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nico, je me débrouille. Je n'ai pas peur d'elles.

Entre un fils d'Hadès qui irradiait mort et une bande de monstres avec des ailes, son choix était vite fait.

- Mais ma chère, mesure tes paroles ! s'exclama Alecto. Tu as peur mais tu le caches. Tu te prends pour l'héroïne que tu n'es pas. Et tu as peur, très peur, très très peur…

- Oh mais la ferme, hurla Léo. Par Héphaïstos, Delphine écoute nous, on va trouver un moyen pour se sortir de là. Pas vrai les potos ?

- Oui, acquiesça Annabeth. On ne va pas les laisser t'emmener.

Léo sembla avoir un déclic.

- Cela ne vous dérangerait pas si on se retirait, mes amis et moi, histoire de décider de la mort de notre camarade ? demanda Léo.

- Non, allez-y, faites vous plaisir, déclara Tisiphone. Mais nous te conseillons notre offre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous en proposons une comme ça.

Il tira Delphine par la main jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Les autres suivirent.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un plan, dit Hazel. Et vite !

- Il se trouve que j'en ai un qui pourra les faire fuir. Nico, sais-tu si ces machines à piailler peuvent se transformer en poulet rôti cuit à point ? demanda Léo.

- Tu veux les brûler ? questionna Nico, les sourcils froncés .

- C'est bien ce que je veux dire par poulet rôti cuit à point ! A moins que tu considères que le poulet n'est pas cuit quand il est rôti mais après tout c'est une question point de vue, répondit Léo.

- Eh oh ! fit Hazel. Léo ! On reste concentré ! Delphine va se faire enlever par les Erinyes qui sont pas très sympas ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses Nico ?

- Ça pourrait marcher, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Eh bien vous remarquerez que nous nous trouvons actuellement sur le pont et que derrière ces volailles infernales se trouve notre bien aimé Festus.

- Ouais pas mal, Valdez ! approuva Frank.

- Mais je ne crois pas que ça pourra les faire fuir pour longtemps. Elles vont revenir et nous rendre fous, ajouta Annabeth.

Cette phrase fit frémir Delphine.

- Elles tourmentent jusqu'à la mort ceux qui sont responsables de crimes ou d'autres. Ce sont les sœurs des Malédictions, expliqua Annabeth tout en grimaçant et en faisant un clin d'œil à Percy qui l'imita. Œdipe l'a appris à ses dépends, mais ma mère lui a été favorable et il a été épargné.

- Alors laissez moi y aller ! insista Delphine. C'est moi qu'elles veulent. Si j'y vais, elles ne vous embêteront plus !

- Je te rappelle, Delphine, que tu es l'héroïne de la prophétie. Sans toi le monde sera détruit et elles le savent très bien. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elles sont venues te chercher ? demanda Piper.

Delphine remarqua que les paroles de Piper était elles aussi suivies d'un ensorcellement semblable à celui de Mégère. Elle essayait de l'enjôler ce qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Bizarre. Mais même sans enjôlement, elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

- Bon d'accord ! On en reste au plan de Léo, répondit Delphine. On les brûle et c'est tout !

- Ou sinon, Jason et Frank pourraient faire diversion, ensuite on... euh, et puis, zut ! Je vous ai déjà donné le début du plan et c'est pas moi le stratège, dit-il tout en lançant un regard de défi à Frank.

Tous se retournèrent vers Frank, qui était, d'après ce qu'on avait dit à Delphine, un fils d'Arès ou de Mars. Elle ne voyait pas la différence.

Celui-ci racla sa gorge et dit d'un ton sur :

- Eh bien toi Valdez, pour commencer tu donneras ton ordre à Festus et nous on pourrait faire diversion.

- Euh, c'est ce que je viens de dire, déclara Léo en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, désolé, je suis un peu à court de plans ! expliqua Frank.

- Très bien, alors on s'en tient au plan de Léo, reprit Annabeth. À mon avis, après cela, elle voudront se venger. Nico ! Tu as du pouvoir sur elles. Tu pourrais les éloigner, au besoin on t'aidera.

Le fils d'Hadès se retourna l'air étonné :

- Moi ? Je ne crois pas. Tu as entendu ce qu'elles ont dit, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur elles.

- C'est peut être ce que tu as entendu mais nous, ce n'est pas ce qu'on a vu, affirma Percy en le fixant.

Nico le regarda lisant dans les yeux de son ami quelque chose.

- Nico ! Elles te manipulaient ! s'exclama Annabeth.

- Très bien, s'empressa-t-il de dire mais avec un mouvement de colère.

Il se retourna suivi par les autres.

- Vous avez enfin fini ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous prendre autant de temps ? demanda Alecto.

- Eh bien, nous avons parlé de votre offre exceptionnelle, déclara Léo, et nous avons aussi décidé de la façon dont mourra notre amie. Ce n'est une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère, mais nous avons surtout parlé de vous.

- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé qui nous concerne ? demanda Mégère.

- De votre fin de séjour ! répondit Léo.

- De notre fin de séjour ? répéta Mégère, intrigué.

- Oui et vous avez passé assez de temps sur ce bateau. D'ailleurs Festus c'est quand tu veux !

Les trois femmes ne comprirent pas et les regardèrent avec incrédulité. Soudain la figure de proue s'anima. Elle fit un rapide volte-face et cracha des flammes. Malheureusement, une seule femme sur les trois se fit prendre dans le jet de flammes.

Léo hurlait comme un fou :

- Allez Festus ! Je la veux à point !

Les deux autres femmes, qui étaient Mégère et Tisiphone, volaient autour de leur sœur comme des vautours attendant l'heure du repas.

- Vous allez nous le payer, demi-dieux ! répliqua Tisiphone. Vous ne m'échapperez pas. Je suis la gardienne du Tartare. Je vous traquerai comme je traque les monstres.

- Oui c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, au début. Après s'être frottés à Léo Valdez, ils ne reviennent jamais.

Mégère piqua vers le sol pour attraper sa sœur. Tisiphone, qui piqua elle aussi, claqua son fouet sur le pont et fit reculer Léo. Mégère tenait sa sœur dans ses pattes griffues. Tisiphone reprit son envol et monta en altitude. Bientôt, elle disparut derrière les nuages accompagnée de Mégère.

- Eh voilà comment on livre du poulet rôti à point chez Léo Valdez ! Bon débarras !

- Elles sont toujours là, affirma Nico.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Percy.

- Oui, Nico a raison, je sens leur présence, approuva Hazel.

- Baissez-vous ! hurla Nico.

Tisiphone réapparut et piqua à une vitesse que Delphine trouva impressionnante. Mais elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite car elle se sentit tout à coup surélevée et transportée par Tisiphone. Tous les autres étaient baissés. Elle vit Nico qui la suivait derrière, mais elle avait déjà atteint le bord de l'Argo et volait presque dans le vide avec pour seule sécurité les griffes de l'Erinye.

Elle poussa des cris d'horreur. Pas très héroïque, ne put s'empêcher de penser Delphine. À sa plus grande surprise, Nico était lui aussi sur la figure de proue et sauta en atterrissant sur Tisiphone. Celle-ci se pencha vers la droite avec tout ce poids. Tisiphone, qui tenait Delphine dans ces pattes arrières, essayait vainement d'attraper Nico sur son dos. Celui-ci sortit son épée et lui asséna un coup au dos.

Tisiphone poussa un cri de douleur et perdit de l'altitude. Ils se retrouvèrent en chute libre avec l'Erinye, qui la lâcha. Delphine n'était à présent plus du tout en sécurité mais en danger encore plus grand que lorsque Tisiphone la tenait. Nico, lui, était toujours sur le dos de la créature quand Delphine se sentit tomber à travers les nuages.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard mais cette semaine a été assez chargée. Voilà donc le chapitre 20, il est plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>20. Delphine<p>

Delphine descendait vite, trop vite. Elle apercevait déjà la terre ferme et bien dure, sur laquelle elle allait inévitablement tomber et peut-être mourir. Que disait-elle ? Elle allait mourir, pas de doute là dessus.

Elle repensait à ce qu'on disait, que quand on mourrait toute notre vie défilait devant nos yeux. C'était soit un vrai cliché, soit elle n'allait pas mourir. Un petit espoir germa en elle. Elle essaya de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Dans sa poche, il y avait des barres chocolatés au cas où elle avait une petite faim, ce qui n'était pas très utile en pleine chute. Et puis, quelle idée de chercher de l'aide dans sa poche. C'était totalement inutile.

Elle ne connaissait personne qui se baladait avec toute une trousse de secours ou une paire d'ailes dans une poche. Ou alors cette personne était vraiment malade et craignait que sa vie s'arrête à n'importe quel moment. Et surtout il fallait que la personne en question sache qu'elle allait mourir en chutant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe du ciel. Delphine n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pensait à des choses aussi bizarres alors que sa mort approchait.

Elle tenta d'appeler son père, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant. À vrai dire, elle s'était bien débrouillée jusqu'à présent, sans son aide. Mais là c'était désespéré, et comme on le dit, à causes désespérées, solutions désespérées. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'appeler. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de penser très fort à lui.

Cela ne changea rien. Elle était toujours en chute libre. Elle avait entendu des mythes sur Apollon comme quoi il était secourable aux autres. Là elle ne voyait aucun secours. Elle regarda la terre approcher de plus en plus vite. Elle attendait un signe de son père, mais rien ne vint.

C'est alors que son regard se porta plus loin, et elle aperçut une forme d'une blancheur extrême. Elle se rapprocha d'elle. Quand elle ne fut qu'à un mètre de la forme, elle réussit à l'identifier : c'était un cygne. Il était majestueux, bien qu'un peu trop petit pour que Delphine monte sur lui. Elle ne voyait pas comment un cygne pourrait la porter, elle, mais comme elle le disait encore, à causes désespérées, solutions désespérées.

Elle trouva aussi que son père avait un bien mauvais sens de l'humour. Déjà, le très mauvais jeu de mot que son père avait fait sur le mot _signe_. Et quand elle disait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, elle ne s'imaginait pas voyager à dos de cygne. Non mais sérieux !  
>Le cygne approcha pour qu'elle le monte, ce qui fut assez dur en pleine chute. Autant faire du rodéo sur une oie sauvage. Cette phrase décrivait plutôt bien la scène, pensa Delphine.<p>

Quand elle réussit enfin à monter, bizarrement, le cygne tînt bon. Il volait avec bien plus d'aisance que ne l'aurait fait Jason avec un éléphant (dans ce cas, Jason se serait plutôt écrasé). Delphine se réprimanda : stop, les pensées bizarres. Elle reprit de l'altitude. Bientôt, elle aperçut l'Argo II et le revoir lui faisait du bien. Il semblait intact mais ce n'était qu'une fausse apparence. Les Erinyes avaient causé bien des dégâts et plusieurs rames y étaient passées, Léo allait encore avoir du travail.

Elle se posa sur le pont, il n'y avait personne. Peut-être qu'ils étaient partis à sa recherche.  
>Elle caressa le cygne puis lui donna une des barres chocolatés qui ne lui avaient pas servis pendant sa chute. Après s'être régalé, il repartit.<p>

Elle s'avança vers la porte qui menait au pont inférieur. Elle se dirigea vers le mess. Elle ouvrit la porte mais quand elle y rentra, il n'y avait toujours personne.

Les murs était toujours décorés du paysage de la colonie des Sang-Mêlé qui était cette fois-ci, en pleine nuit. Le paysage se bloqua sur le bungalow de Zeus, qui ressemblait à une grosse banque américaine. À coté se trouvaient les autres bungalows où dormaient bien tranquillement les pensionnaires. Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir passer tout simplement une bonne nuit tranquille comme toute personne normale le ferait.

Malheureusement, il fallait faire quelque chose de plus urgent, avertir ses amis qu'elle était en vie. Elle avait bien faillit y passer. Elle remercia son père mais une pensée affleura dans son esprit.

Elle revit Nico courant derrière elle pour la sauver. Personne n'avait jamais été capable de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Mais voilà qu'elle repensa que Nico était resté sur le dos de Tisiphone quand elle était tombée.

Elle ressentit alors un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Elle se demanda s'il s'en était sorti. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était le seul avec qui elle s'entendait assez bien. S'il lui était arrivé malheur, elle s'en voudrait terriblement.

Mais quelque chose la sortit de ses pensées : c'était un bruit. Elle intima l'ordre à son arc de revenir. Celui-ci apparut dans ses mains. C'était l'un de ses pouvoirs qu'elle avait découvert pendant la bataille avec les _Kères_.

Elle monta l'escalier. Le bruit était de plus en plus fort. C'étaient des bruits de pas. Il fallait qu'elle sorte pour savoir qui en était l'auteur. Elle brandit son arc en s'attendant à tomber sur un monstre et ouvrit la porte brusquement.

- Par Jupiter, hurla Jason qui sans le vouloir avait pâlit de peur. Delphine !

Et là, plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage : le soulagement, le bonheur, le doute, la colère, le questionnement. Mais la tête de Jason lui décrocha un sourire. Mais par dessus tout, ce qui la fit le plus sourire, c'était de revoir Nico sain et sauf derrière tout le reste de l'équipage.

- Où étais-tu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! s'exclama Léo.

- J'ai fait une petite balade en altitude un peu trop descendante à mon goût, répondit-elle toujours souriante. Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

- Nico a foutu une sacrée raclée à ses pigeons ! s'exclama Léo. C'était un truc de ouf.

- N'exagérons rien ! s'empressa de couper Nico. D'ailleurs, nous sommes arrivés, ne tardons pas.

* * *

><p>Ils descendirent à un endroit que connaissait Delphine pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois à la télévision. Ils étaient à Hollywood ! Du moins en bas des grosses lettres où on pouvait lire Hollywood. Nico créa un tunnel entre deux lettres. Percy s'arrêta et demanda :<p>

- On ne passe pas par le studio d'enregistrement ? Je croyais que c'était le seul passage possible.

- C'est un raccourci, répondit Nico. Quand on est fils d'Hadès, on a droit à certains avantages.

Nico s'engagea alors dans le tunnel, suivi par toute la troupe. Ils passèrent dans une sorte de grotte un peu trop sombre qui avait bien besoin de lumière. Delphine savait très bien quel était cette endroit. Ils étaient aux Enfers, ou plutôt à l'entrée. Il y avait un fleuve qui passait au fond de cette grotte. Et là, un homme vêtu d'une cape à capuche était debout sur une barque assez lugubre. Nico s'approcha de lui.

- Salut Charon ! dit-il. Un passage jusqu'au palais de mon père.

- Montez ! répondit Charon sans faire de problèmes.

Delphine avait entendu que les voyages avec Charon n'était généralement pas gratuit et que celui-ci réclamait des pièces pour pouvoir entrer dans les Enfers. Mais bon c'était sans doute un de ces avantages dont parlait Nico. Quand il disait_ avantages d'être fils d'Hadès, _avoir une entrée gratuite pour les Enfers en faisait donc partie. Delphine, se dit alors qu'elle pouvait bien s'en passer.

Ils montèrent sur la barque.

Les Enfers c'était quelque chose ! Le monde souterrain s'étalait à perte de vue. Tout était sombre, à gauche, à droite, devant, derrière bref ! Vraiment partout. Quand on levait la tête en tant normal on voyait le ciel, le soleil. Et ben Bientôt ils virent défiler de nombreux esprits. Au loin, ils entendirent une explosion qui fit trembler la barque.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Percy.

- La guerre, Monsieur Jackson, répondit Charon. La guerre !

Une guerre aux Enfers ? Delphine ne se serait jamais imaginée les fantômes se faire la guerre. Charon arrêta la barque.

- Votre voyage s'achève ici !

Ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de jardin, jardin qui n'avait pas fière allure. _Tu n'a pas intérêt à critiquer mon jardin, je fais du mieux que je peux. On est aux Enfers, ne t'attend pas à un palace, _résonna une voix féminine dans sa tête.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de toucher un mot à ses amis sur cette voix un peu trop sure d'elle, qu'un rocher s'écrasa devant eux.

- Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase ! hurla une voix aussi dure que le rocher devant eux. Venez affronter ma colère !

Percy et Annabeth semblèrent reconnaître la voix.

- Allez-y, on s'en occupe ! s'exclama Annabeth précipitamment.

- Je ne connais pas cette voix, mais quelque chose me dit que vous ne devriez pas y aller seuls, déclara Léo.

- Léo a raison. On vous accompagne, déclara Piper.

- Non, vous devez aller voir Hadès, répondit Annabeth. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps je vous rappelle. Inutile d'en gâcher. Percy et moi allons régler ça en un rien de temps.

- On ne va pas vous laisser y aller rien que tous les deux, déclara Nico. Ça ne sert à rien de nous protéger. On va se séparer.

Visiblement Nico avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Cette voix devait être quelque chose de pas très sympa. Annabeth et Percy se regardèrent, longuement, jugeant sans doute silencieusement ce qu'il se passerait s'ils acceptaient.

Ils se retournèrent alors vers eux et Percy déclara :

- Ça me semble être la meilleure solution.

- Très bien. Moi, je vais voir mon père. Je dois absolument parler avec lui, dit Nico.

- Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Hazel. Je n'ai pratiquement jamais vu Pluton, ou Hadès, peu importe. Il faut que nous fassions plus ample connaissance.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour ça, réprimanda son frère.

- Pas grave, je t'accompagne quand même.

- Très bien, concéda Nico. Frank, tu devrais venir avec nous.

- Euh, je peux venir moi aussi ? demanda Piper. J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer Perséphone.

Nico la regarda longuement, se demandant sans doute si elle était folle. Il finit par accepter et Piper devint très enthousiaste. Jason demanda à venir lui aussi, ne voulant pas laisser Piper seule.

- Dans ce cas, Delphine et moi iront avec Percy et Annabeth affronter cette mystérieuse voix, déclara Léo. J'espère que c'est pas trop loin !

Delphine fut tout à coup inquiète de ce qui allait leur arriver. Elle voulut protester, mais Léo l'entraîna vers l'Ouest du jardin, en suivant Percy et Annabeth. Elle vit derrière elle ses amis de l'autre groupe se diriger vers un palais noir d'obsidienne, tandis qu'eux fonçaient vers l'inconnu.


	21. Chapitre 21

21. Annabeth

Un vrai cauchemar. Voilà la première pensée d'Annabeth quand elle arriva devant le gouffre. Elle essayait de paraître confiante mais ce n'était qu'une facette. En réalité, elle était morte de peur. Devant eux, un gouffre sombre et profond s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. De multiples monstres en sortaient, affluant de tous les côtés. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus effrayant ; c'était l'horrible géant en armure qui les attendait. Delphine, à côté d'elle n'avait absolument pas peur.

Elle avançait, se rapprochant du vide comme si il n'existait pas, comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait.

- Ne bouge plus ! ordonna Annabeth à Delphine quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre du fossé.

Delphine s'arrêta net, puis se retourna et la regarda d'un air apeuré. Elle venait sans doute de se rendre compte de ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Annabeth se rappela alors que, plusieurs années auparavant, son ami Grover le satyre avait été dans la même situation, à savoir d'être sur le point de tomber.

Elle se sentit nostalgique en pensant à cette époque. Certes, sa première quête avait été difficile à accomplir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celles qui avaient suivi. Elle se ressaisit en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser au passé et ordonna à Delphine d'un ton ferme :

- Avance lentement vers moi, fais attention où tu mets les pieds !

Delphine souffla un bon coup puis commença à avancer vers elle quand tout à coup, elle fut attirée vers la fosse. La jeune fille hurla à la mort. Annabeth fut trop horrifiée pour bouger. Heureusement que Percy et Léo furent plus réactifs. Ils dégainèrent épée pour l'un, marteau pour l'autre et décapitèrent l'_empousa _qui avait agrippé Delphine par le cou. Celle-ci retomba sur le sol, d'une pâleur de mort. Les autres monstres qui sortaient de la fosse furent attirés par le cri de Delphine et se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Suffit ! ordonna un voix caverneuse. Ils sont à moi.

Les monstres s'arrêtèrent, net. La voix provenait justement de celui qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas voir. Le géant Tartare était plus petit que la dernière fois, mais portait la même armure sur laquelle on pouvait voir les visages laiteux des âmes condamnées par le dieu de l'abîme.

Elle repensa alors à deux de ses amis monstres, qu'elle avait perdu ici même, enfin à quelques centaines de mètres en dessous, qui devaient figurer parmi ces visages... Non, elle n'avait pas le droit d'y penser, surtout pas à ce moment-là, devant Tartare, qui se réjouissait de leur peur. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant un plan dans sa tête pour pouvoir fuir. Ils ne pourraient pas retourner en arrière, maintenant que Tartare les avait repérés et qu'ils étaient dans son antre. À moins que... Non, c'était trop risqué, elle pourrait perdre ses amis en chemin.

- Comment vont les demi-dieux qui ont rendormi ma chère Gaïa ? Je tiens à vous dire que, grâce à vous, j'ai un contrôle total sur mon corps. Je vais donc pouvoir vous éviscérer sans peine ! s'exclama le dieu.

Il leur fallait gagner du temps. Annabeth décida de jouer la fille "poseuse de questions" :

- Nous nous portons très bien, à vrai dire. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, avant de mourir entres vos nouvelles mains parfaitement contrôlables.

- Eh bien, il semble que le monde entier souhaite se révolter contre les Olympiens. Cette révolte a atteint les plus extrêmes profondeurs.

Le dieu, visiblement certain qu'il ne risquait rien en révélant cela, sourit, enfin c'est ce que crut voir Annabeth, derrière le tourbillon noir qui formait son visage.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? continua-t-elle.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, plus bas, se trouvent d'autres entités, plus... vieilles, dirons nous.

Annabeth repensa alors à sa première, et dernière espérait elle, visite au Tartare, où elle avait rencontré milles monstres et divinités. Une d'entre elles avait parlé de l'extrémité de Tartare, sous lequel il y avait autre chose... Décidément, ses craintes se confirmaient, même si ce à quoi elle pensait était quasiment improbable. Elle chercha alors à soutirer à Tartare plus d'informations :

- Comme qui ?

- Oh, on ne prononce pas leur nom ! Ce ne sont pas de simples dieux !

Annabeth remarqua que le dieu avait l'air moins menaçant, moins agressif, et plus ouvert à la parole. Peut-être était-ce parce que, la dernière fois, ils s'étaient rencontrés au niveau de l'endroit le plus profond de l'abîme, dans son cœur. Il fallait espérer qu'ils pourraient compter sur ça pour ne pas finir en bouillie de demi-dieu.

- Et, que faites-vous ici exactement ? Vous travaillez pour ces divinités dont le nom n'est pas prononçable ?

- J'ai été chargé de faire sortir le plus de monstres de mon corps. Je dois les faire se reconstituer le plus vite possible. Sitôt qu'ils meurent, décapités ou brûlés par vous autres, je dois les faire sortir. Ils ne meurent donc plus vraiment, ils ne vous laissent aucun répit ! Je dois avouer que faire ce travail à plein temps m'épuise, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! D'ici quelques temps, avant même que vous vous en rendiez compte, j'aurais étendu mon empire !

Sur ce, il éclata d'un rire puissant, attirant au passage quelques montres qui se trouvaient dans son sillage, dans l'énorme tourbillon de son visage.

- Annabeth, murmura Percy à son oreille, allons-nous d'ici avant qu'il ne décide de nous tuer, même si c'est déjà ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.

Avant même qu'il eut fini sa phrase, un javelot passa au ras de son oreille. Les quatre demi-dieux, qui s'étaient relevés, firent volte-face vers Tartare, qui avait cessé de rire. Son javelot retourna automatiquement dans sa main. Cette arme rappelait quelque chose à Annabeth, sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre la main dessus.

- Comment avez-vous osé le lui prendre ?! s'exclama Percy avec indignation à côté d'elle.

Il avait levé Turbulence, qui faisait briller son visage. Une lueur rageuse se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il sembla prêt à se jeter sur Tartare. Annabeth posa sa main sur son bras, sachant qu'il se ferait tuer à coup sûr s'il attaquait. Elle croisa son regard et lui intima silencieusement l'ordre de se calmer. Percy s'énerva et s'exclama :

- Tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'il tient dans sa main ? C'est _son _javelot, Annabeth, _son _javelot !

Annabeth avait très bien compris. Bien sûr que voir ce javelot dans les mains du dieu lui donnait des envies de meurtre, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

- En effet, il s'adapte parfaitement à mon pouvoir ! ricana Tartare. Vois-tu, fils de Poséidon, je le lui ai pris et je l'ai réparé après l'avoir enfermé dans mon armure et lui avoir fait subir bon nombre de tortures. Qui aurait cru que l'arme d'un misérable Titan me serait utile ?!

Percy essayait de contenir sa rage. Annabeth aussi d'ailleurs. Tartare s'amusait en les faisant souffrir, ou bien il cherchait à les faire éclater pour qu'il se jettent directement dans un combat perdu d'avance. D'une manière ou une autre cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Connaître le sort plus que funeste de leur ami Bob le Titan fit ressentir à Annabeth un élan de culpabilité. Elle l'avait laissé, avec le géant Damasen, mourir pour eux. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais elle savait que Percy avait plus souffert qu'elle. Il était d'une loyauté sans faille, laisser des amis mourir à sa place lui était inconcevable. Il avait confirmé ses dires à de multiples reprises.

- De quoi il parle ? demanda Delphine complètement perdue.

Inutile de préciser que personne ne lui répondit. Annabeth s'en voulut d'avoir amené Léo et Delphine avec eux. Elle voyait que ses amis en venant contenaient tant bien que mal leur peur face à Tartare. Mais elle, aussi, avait peur. Ils avaient tous peur ! Mais il fallait qu'ils sortent de cet endroit vivants. C'était le premier et le plus important des objectifs.

- Vous êtes... commença Percy.

- Oui oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, coupa Tartare. Mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de vous écouter parler et pleurnicher. Bavarder avec vous ne m'intéresse plus, maintenant que je sais que vous comptez fuir à la moindre occasion. Passons alors aux choses sérieuses ! Je vais me faire un petit plaisir. Quatre demi-dieux d'un coup, c'est rare !

Et il lança le javelot droit vers Delphine, qui se tenait à côté de Léo. Heureusement qu'elle était attentive car elle passa à deux doigts de la mort. Son arc apparut dans ses mains et elle contra le javelot monumental avec une petite flèche d'or. Léo contre-attaqua en lançant une gerbe de flammes. Tartare repoussa son attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était en lévitation au dessus du gouffre, rendant impossible toute attaque directe des demi-dieux, sous peine de tomber. Les monstres ne sortaient plus de l'abîme, et ceux qui étaient là précédemment s'étaient volatilisés. Il fallait qu'ils fassent bouger Tartare, de manière à pouvoir le toucher, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle chuchota à ses amis :

- Il va falloir le faire bouger. Léo, tu pourrais utiliser tes flammes dans son dos et toi Delphine, tes flèches sur son flan droit. Percy et moi allons faire diversion. Et surtout, faites attention !

Ils opinèrent et partirent dans des directions différentes. Annabeth cria :

- Hé ! Tartare ? Je me demandais, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une fosse ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, petite impertinente, je vais vous tuer !

Et il relança son arme, qu'Annabeth esquiva, en se jetant sur le côté.

- Dis moi, continua Percy, tu ne sais plus viser ?

- Je sais très bien viser ! Vois par toi même ! répondit Tartare en jetant de nouveau son javelot, mais sur Percy cette fois.

En effet, Annabeth constatait qu'il savait très bien viser. A ses plus grands regrets ! Percy para le lancer avec Turbulence. Le javelot retourna se ficher dans la main de son nouveau maître dont l'armure semblait briller d'un éclat féroce. Tartare était moins agile qu'avant. Annabeth se demandait pourquoi il ne les avait pas déjà tués, d'un simple mouvement, comme il l'avait fait pour les Titans Hypérion et Krios. Peut-être qu'ici, son pouvoir était affaibli, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans le Tartare. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient en profiter.

- Je te trouve plus lent que d'habitude, enchaîna Percy. As-tu trop mangé ou est-ce juste la vieillesse ? Parce que, vraiment, tu commences à te faire vieux !

- Je ne suis pas vieux ! Juste épuisé petit !

Annabeth trouvait aussi que Tartare était assez idiot. Percy continua dans ses railleries, toujours sur sa lancée :

- En plus, vraiment, quel nom horrible tu as ! Tartare ! Je me demande qui te l'as choisi, car il a très peu de goût ! Moi, quand on me dit "tartare", je pense plutôt à une sauce tartare ! Ca relève vraiment n'importe quel plat !

- Ai-je l'air d'une sauce ? Ce que tu peux être idiot, demi-dieu ! s'exclama Tartare.

Alors que Percy allait répliquer, Tartare hoqueta et s'avança, jusqu'à se placer parfaitement à portée d'épée de Percy et Annabeth. Il avait une flèche en or plantée dans les côtes, et le dos de son armure était calcinée. Annabeth croisa le regard de Percy et, d'un même mouvement, il s'élancèrent vers Tartare. Ils plantèrent chacun leur épée dans le plastron du dieu, bronze céleste et os de drâkon luisant dans le fer stygien. Tartare grimaça puis recula. Annabeth et Percy retirèrent leurs épées. Le dieu recula jusqu'au bord de la fosse. Annabeth espérait qu'il tomberait. Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, Tartare éclata d'un rire tonitruant, qui fit trembler la caverne.

- HA HA HA HA HA ! Vous croyiez vraiment que je me laisserais prendre à vos petits jeux ? Minable ! Vous ne m'avez même pas effleuré !

Annabeth ferma les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que son plan fonctionnerait ? À présent, Tartare se ferait une joie de les tuer. Ce plan était leur seule chance. Et il était réduit à néant. Tartare utilisa son javelot comme un balai et projeta Léo et Delphine à travers la caverne. Ces deux-là atterrirent côte à côté, complètement sonnés. Peut-être Tartare voulait-il les empaler tous d'un seul coup.

Il dirigea alors son javelot droit vers eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre. Ils allaient mourir, avec une certitude frôlant les cent pour cent. Léo riposta en envoyant des flammes, tandis que Delphine décochait des flèches. Percy fit appel à son pouvoir sur l'eau et de l'eau de feu, provenant du Phlégéthon, sortit de la fosse en un geyser dirigé vers Tartare.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Les flammes mêlées aux flèches et à l'eau de feu se firent aspirer par le tourbillon de son visage. Percy fit appel à plus d'eau, faisant apparaître un nouveau geyser, d'eau du Cocyte cette fois. Elle ne fit pas plus effet que l'eau du Phlégéthon.

Annabeth commençait à sérieusement désespérer. Plus aucune issue, plus aucune solution en vue. Ils finiraient empalés par le javelot d'un ami, volé par un ennemi. Tartare se retourna vers eux, lava son javelot pour le geste qui les réduiraient à néant. Le dieu le lança. Le javelot traça une ligne de fumée dans son sillage. Il arriva vers eux à une vitesse que même Niké n'aurait pu atteindre.

Annabeth prit la main de Percy d'un côté et celle de Delphine de l'autre. La pauvre Delphine venait à peine de commencer sa vie de demi-dieu, qu'elle s'achèverait sur une note des plus tragiques. Annabeth ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tout moment à mourir. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. On n'échappait pas deux fois à Tartare. Elle se dit qu'elle devait affronter la mort en face et décida de rouvrir les yeux. Et là, elle vit le javelot faire une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible.

Le javelot s'arrêta dans l'air, à même pas un mètre d'eux. Il resta suspendu pendant une dizaine de secondes et, à la stupeur de tous, repartit en sens arrière à la même vitesse qu'au début, se dirigeant droit vers le cœur de Tartare, enfin, si il en avait un. Il se planta pile où il fallait, brisant le plastron du dieu. Celui-ci tituba, avec un visage horrifié, vers l'abîme, vers son propre abîme.

Annabeth comprit subitement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin pensa comprendre, car elle ne pouvait en être sure. Le javelot avait toujours été une partie de Bob. Elle se souvenait comment il avait souffert quand il s'était brisé. Peut-être avait-il réussi, par elle ne savait quel moyen, à reprendre un peu de contrôle sur son arme d'antan. Merci, Bob, pensa-t-elle. Il leur avait encore une fois sauvé la vie. Elle lui serait toujours redevable.

Elle sentit alors quelqu'un la tirer par la main. C'était Delphine qui lui dit :

- Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience en combat de monstres mais je sais partir quand il faut partir. Alors grouillez-vous ! Il ne va pas tarder à revenir.

- Je suis de son avis, déclara Léo.

- Alors allons-y, s'exclama Percy.

Annabeth se laissa entraîner vers la sortie de la caverne où il y avait le gouffre en pensant à Bob.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ne pas qu'il nous poursuive ? demanda Léo une fois qu'ils eurent atteint les Enfers.

- Il ne nous poursuivra pas, affirma Annabeth sans savoir comment elle le savait. Il ne peut pas sortir de cette caverne.

- Tu en es sure ? demanda Percy.

- Évidemment !

- Ça a été un dur combat. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi le javelot s'est-il retourné ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Annabeth.

Percy la regarda longuement. Il avait bien sûr compris qu'elle n'avait pas dit la vérité. C'était trop difficile pour elle d'en parler. Elle lui fit comprendre en un regard qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Et ils s'en allèrent vers le palais noir qui trônait au loin.


	22. Chapitre 22

22. Piper

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient laissé les autres partir combattre la voix mystérieuse. Annabeth ne leur avait pas dit de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle avait très bien compris que si elle le savait, elle allait payer le prix de quelques cauchemars.

Jason lui jeta un regard inquiet. En effet, elle avait l'air assez pensive. Pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète davantage, elle affirma :

- Tout va bien !

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Il continuèrent leur chemin vers le Palais d'Hadès. Ils avaient traversé le jardin de Perséphone, qui avait un peu l'ambiance de celui d'un film d'horreur, ou d'Halloween. Piper était une fan de Perséphone, la déesse du printemps. Elle adorait l'histoire d'amour entre elle et Hadès, dont le Palais se dressait à présent devant eux. Il était noir, il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus.

Il avancèrent, Nico en tête. Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent devant eux. Nico n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, Hazel non plus. Ce qui ne rassura point en retour Piper.

Ils longèrent le couloir de la demeure du dieu des morts. Le fils d'Hadès semblait avoir l'habitude de se balader dans le palais de son père, il avançait sans la moindre hésitation. Le couloir était sombre, éclairé par des torches qui projetaient des flammes vertes sur les murs noirs. Certaines portes étaient ouvertes. Quelques fois, Piper y risquait un coup d'œil. Elle y vit des squelettes s'affairer à diverses tâches. Ils étaient assez repoussants et les suivaient de leurs yeux rouges, si on pouvait appeler ça des yeux.

Certains squelettes montaient juste la garde, mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Qui voudrait prendre d'assaut le palais du dieu des morts ? Surtout qui s'y risquerait ? Ils étaient habillés de treillis militaires, tenant dans leurs mains squelettiques des MP40. Devant eux apparut bientôt une immense salle. Celle-ci était… comment dire un autre mot qu'immense ? Gigantesque ! Elle était décorée de plusieurs torches et tapissée de nombreuses toiles, décrivant des scènes meurtrières.

Une femme était assise dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle. Elle était très belle et élégante, il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus. C'était Perséphone ! Elle portait une robe blanche sans aucun motif. Elle était blonde aux yeux marrons d'un marron qui rappelait l'écorce des arbres. Elle regardait le feu de la cheminée dont la lumière se reflétait sur son visage. Elle semblait triste et pensive, n'ayant pas le cœur à les regarder.

- Perséphone ! Où est mon père ? demanda Nico en ayant un regard gêné à Hazel ; le mot « mon père » avait dû lui échapper.

- Il se repose ! répondit-elle en soupirant.

Quel paradoxe, un dieu de la mort qui dort. Waouh, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais, elle regretta vite sa dernière phrase quand elle vit une forme sombre sortir de l'ombre.

- Je me _reposais_ est plus souhaitable, rectifia le dieu des Enfers.

Il était vieux, très vieux. Pour un dieu, être vieux était plutôt bizarre vu qu'il était immortel, à moins que ça ne soit Hadès qui ait décidé de prendre cette forme. Etre vieux, c'était impensable ! En plus de cela ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'elle se faisait du dieu des morts.

Il avait des cheveux blancs, aussi blanc que ses spectres. Quand elle vit ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Nico, c'est-à-dire d'un noir profond. Ils avaient tous les deux cet air maladif peigné sur le visage.

Finalement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Sauf que Nico avec quelque chose qui donnait à son visage quelque chose de plus humain. Quelque chose qui le distinguait de son père. Mais elle n'arrivait à trouver quoi.

Le dieu des Enfers s'avança un peu plus dans l'immense pièce. Et par la même occasion releva une sorte de chiton grec assorti à ses yeux, sur son bras. En fait, ses cheveux faisaient un peu tâche dans le look « dieu des Enfers » super sombre.

Et voilà, que ce maudit esprit de fille d'Aphrodite reprenait le dessus. Elle se sentait obligée de faire une réflexion sur le style du dieu.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! s'exclama Hadès. Le repos, c'est pour les mortels et non pour un dieu comme moi.

- Ah oui, c'est pour ça que tu as dormi pendant trois heures, dis moi ? répliqua Perséphone.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Nico.

- Mon royaume est en train d'éclater. Des guerres partout, mais alors partout ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je déploie mes dernières forces contre l'ennemi et me voilà bloqué sur cette forme pitoyable. J'aurais presque pitié de moi. Mais je vois que tu as ramené Hazel.

D'un coup, son image clignota tantôt vieil Hadès tantôt vieux Pluton.

- J'ai un mal de crâne ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'assit près de son épouse. A l'instant, l'un des squelettes que Piper avait vu, entra.

- Votre majesté, j'ai le regret de vous informer que plusieurs défaites ont été essuyées par votre armée et que dans quelques minutes, il y aura…

- Il y aura… ? gronda Hadès.

D'un coup, une autre onde sonore se propagea dans tous les Enfers. Piper plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour atténuer la douleur, imitée par les autres. Puis comme la dernière fois, l'onde fut suivie par une explosion qui provoqua un tremblement de terre.

- Il y aura une autre explosion, continua le squelette, une fois celle-ci finie.

- Ah oui crois-tu ? Bon à rien, incapable ! hurla Hadès dans un mouvement de rage, puis il jeta un vase à terre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois entouré de misérables…

Piper ne comprit pas vraiment la fin mais elle savait que ce n'était sans doute pas très poli. Il fit les cents pas, jurant en grec.

- Postez les troupes, qu'ils restent autour du palais, ordonna Hadès. Et ne me décevez pas, Albert.

Albert se retira dans une révérence et fit un petit signe à Nico. Albert ! Drôle de nom pour un squelette, n'empêche. Le dieu se rassit auprès de Perséphone.

Nico se lança :

- Tu as éjecté le peu de fantômes qui viennent dans ton royaume sur Terre.

- Peu est un bien grand mot. Mais tu ne le comprends pas, dommage. Je penserais que tu aurais compris en tant que membre des Enfers.

La colère montait en Nico, cela se voyait.

- Ecoute moi, j'essaye de t'aider ! Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je fais comment dire… une grève !

- Une grève ?! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu as fait tant d'effort pendant ces dernières années, pourquoi tout abandonner maintenant ?! Tu t'es fait accepter par les Olympiens. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu n'as pas le droit de tout gâcher !

- Eh bien je le fais ! Et pour ce qui est des Olympiens, je leur ai déjà rapporté ma détresse ! Ils ont refusé de m'écouter, ce ne sont pas leurs problèmes, ce sont les affaires du royaume des morts, m'ont-ils dit. Eh bien, très bien ! Si les morts refont surface, et bien ce n'est plus de mon ressort, vu qu'ils ne sont pas dans mon royaume. Et puis, ça économise mes forces.

- Papa ? tenta Hazel timidement.

Le dieu la regarda et changea de forme. Maintenant ils parlaient à Pluton, il avait le même regard fiévreux qu'Hadès. Il regarda attentivement Hazel :

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Te parler ! répondit Hazel.

- Je suis tout ouïe !

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ! s'indigna Hazel.

- Qui, Hadès ? Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui ! Ils l'ont bien cherché !

- Mais c'est de la folie ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner les esprits comme ça ! C'est contre nature ! Les mortels et les morts ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble ! C'est impossible, sinon c'est le chaos ! Tu le sais très bien !

- Je le fais déjà et je m'en sors plutôt bien ! Et tu en es la preuve incontestable, contesta Pluton.

Hazel avait l'air gênée. En effet, elle était censée être morte et non vivante. Cela était contre nature aussi, mais elle était unique et cela changeait la donne. A présent, c'était tous les esprits qui se retrouvaient dans cette situation.

Nico, voyant la gêne de sa sœur, reprit de plus belle :

- Ah oui ? s'exclama Nico. Et tu as vu ton état ? Tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps ! Bianca m'a toujours dit que le plus grand défaut d'un enfant d'Hadès, c'est la haine !

L'image du dieu revint à Hadès.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! hurla Hadès. Je suis un dieu pas un enfant ! Il y a une grande différence.

- Pourtant tu te comportes comme tel !

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Nico ! Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme et ma patience non plus ! Je t'ai pensé digne de ma confiance ! Ne chamboule pas tout ! En essayant de faire un pas en avant, tu peux très bien faire un pas en arrière. Et dire que j'étais fier de toi...

- Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Jettes nous ! s'exclama Nico comme pour tester les limites de son père.

La colère brillait dans les yeux d'Hadès, des volutes noirs tournoyaient autour de lui. Piper commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à dos un dieu qui était réputé pour ne pas faire de cadeaux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les expédier hors des Enfers, Perséphone se positionna face à son époux de sorte à faire barrage.

- Voyons Hadès, tu ne vas tout de même pas faire ça ? Ils sont venus voir comment tu allais. Cela veut dire qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi et ce n'est pas une manière de traiter des invités.

Hadès sembla se calmer et la peur de Piper, aussi. Perséphone les avait sauvés, (si on peut dire qu'on peut-être sauvé d'une telle situation) et Piper décida de l'élever au rang de sa première déesse préférée, malgré le fait qu'elle était déjà fan. Après Aphrodite bien sûr.

Jason tenta de prendre la parole.

- Êtes-vous au courant pour la nouvelle prophétie ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Cette prophétie fait fureur à l'Olympe, répondit Perséphone tout en s'avançant vers la cheminée. Ils ne se seraient jamais doutés qu'un tel ennemi se réveillerait un jour. Mais c'est arrivé et on peut dire qu'ils sont plutôt mal partis, dit-elle tout en lançant un regard lourd de reproches à Hadès.

- Eh bien, commença Piper. Nous sommes en quête en rapport avec cette prophétie et …

- Vous ne savez pas par où commencer, n'est-ce pas ? devina la déesse.

- Exact, affirma Piper qui semblait plus à l'aise pour parler que les autres.

- Le combat ultime se prépare, c'est lui qui sera décisif pour tout le monde. Alors je vous conseille de ne faire confiance à personne. Ils pourraient bien être tous au service du créateur. Dans ce cas là, ça serait vraiment très mauvais pour vous.

- Alors qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas au service de… ce mystérieux créateur ? demanda Frank.

- Peut-être ? L'instinct ! répondit-elle.

- Ah ! se contenta de répondre Frank.

Étant donné qu'il était le seul à pouvoir se transformer en animal, l'instinct devait être pour lui l'une de ses qualités premières.

A ce moment-là, deux soldats squelettes firent irruption dans la pièce, accompagnés, à la plus grande surprise de Piper, de tout le reste du groupe.

- Lâchez-nous, hurla Annabeth qui se débattait en vain.

- Votre Majesté, nous venons de surprendre ce groupe qui essayait de franchir les lignes, commenta le premier squelette.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>23. Piper<p>

Hadès se leva de son siège et sortit de l'ombre. Il paraissait toujours énervé mais plus calme qu'auparavant. Son visage avait l'air fatigué. Piper avait presque de la peine pour lui. Il se retourna vers ses soldats et avança vers Percy :

- Quelle joie de revoir le fils de mon cher frère Poséidon, dit-il d'un ton lugubre sans le moindre enthousiasme.

- Je voudrais admettre que je suis content de vous voir, mais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous avez tenté de me tuer. Alors je dirais plutôt : « quelle joie non partagée ».

Les yeux du dieu semblèrent s'être changés en d'énormes tourbillons noirs. La salle se retrouva entouré d'un épais brouillard noir également. L'atmosphère devint plus tendue. Perséphone s'approcha du dieu tout en faisant non du doigt. Elle se faisait de plus en plus câline, comme un chat demandant son repas à son maître. Et, toujours en déesse héroïne qu'elle était, les sauva une nouvelle fois :

- Non, mon amour ! Toujours pas, dit la déesse, amusée.

Hadès lâcha un long soupir. Piper en fut soulagée. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de cet endroit où toutes les trois secondes, il fallait prier pour ne pas se faire tuer. Il y faisait une chaleur infernale et la couleur noire à tout les recoins du palais donnait l'impression de suffoquer. De plus, cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et elle manquait d'enlever Jason et de s'enfuir en courant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses amis qui avait besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle tienne ! Surtout que Percy, Annabeth, Léo et cette « Delphine », étaient en danger. Elle avait le devoir de les aider.

Annabeth se débattait toujours cherchant une faille dans le soldat-squelette (ainsi les avait-elle nommés). Elle ne devait pas supporter le fait d'être soumise à ces soldats-squelettes qui la tenaient. Percy, lui, restait tranquille, plutôt calme. Le dieu n'avait pas l'air de l'effrayer et il ne semblait pas avoir peur non plus de cette situation ; sans doute avait-il vu pire. Quant à Delphine et Léo, ils n'avaient pas l'air dans leur assiette. En effet, ils étaient silencieux. Léo suivait la discussion avec l'air de se demander comment il avait pu arriver dans cette situation. Cette reflexion lui arracha une grimace qui fit rire Piper. Delphine, elle, était complètement perdue et cherchait le moyen de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. Elle lançait des regards à tout les coins de la pièce comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à une proie suppliant le prédateur de la laisser s'échapper.

Elle dévisageait le dieu qui se tenait devant elle. Quand, sous la pression, elle se mit à dire :

- Mais qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

Le dieu se tourna vers son interlocutrice puis sourit, amusé par cette question.

- Qui suis-je ? répéta t-il. C'est la question la plus ridicule qu'on ne m'ait jamais posée.

Delphine semblait mal à l'aise mais le dieu continua d'un ton grave :

- Je suis Hadès !

Delphine sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire qui pouvait bien être Hadès. Quand soudain, elle eut un déclic.

- Oui, je m'en souviens ! Vous êtes le dieu des Enfers et des morts, c'est ça ? Celui qui a enlevé Perséphone et qui est coincée pour toujours ici ? demanda Delphine en tournant vers la déesse.

- Exact ! dit le dieu qui sembla se retenir de tuer Delphine.

- En effet, je n'aurai pas fait mieux pour résumer la vie de mon époux, se moqua Perséphone.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas censés vous détester ? demanda Delphine à la déesse du printemps.

- Non, elle ne me déteste pas ! Elle m'aime à un point qu'elle devient jalouse de toutes celles qui m'approchent ! s'exclama le dieu, content d'embêter à son tour la déesse.

- Pfft ! Il dit n'importe quoi ! répliqua Perséphone.

- Ah, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Te souviens-tu de Menthé ?

Perséphone le regarda avec un regard encore plus noir que celui d'Hadès.

- Qui est Menthé ? questionna Delphine.

- Oui, Perséphone ! Qui est Menthé ? continua Hadès.

La déesse le regarda toujours sans dire un mot.

- Très bien, tu ne semble pas encline à leur dire ! Je vais donc leur raconter. Fut un temps, j'aimais une femme ou plutôt une nymphe du nom de Menthé. Mais au moment où Perséphone vint aux Enfers, j'ai délaissé cette femme. Celle-ci se lamentait jour et nuit, ce qui agaça Perséphone, continua le dieu souriant. Elle alla voir la malheureuse et la transforma en plante, puis, pour avoir été mon amante, elle la piétina. Cette plante est devenue la menthe d'aujourd'hui.

Piper fut choquée par cette histoire. Elle ne pensait pas que sa déesse préférée pouvait être aussi cruelle et méchante. Peut-être qu'elle est très amoureuse mais ce n'était pas une raison de la traiter ainsi. Bon d'accord ! Elle aussi pouvait devenir violente quand il s'agissait de Jason mais jamais autant. L'amour peut rendre aveugle mais quand même pas à ce point-là.

Elle préféra laisser une chance à la déesse qui devait avoir fait cette action dans un moment de colère. Mais, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était quand même déçue.

La déesse continuait de regarder son mari, furieuse.

- Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te venger.

- Oui, c'est un véritable plaisir ! Et tu peux voir ce que ça fait, ce que je peux ressentir.

Hadès ne se gênait pas. Il continua à faire les cents pas, amusé par la colère de son épouse. Il paraissait satisfait de lui et bien moins énervé.

- Elle déteste la concurrence ! recommença le dieu en se tournant vers son fils.

Nico ne réagissait pas.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous vos prisonniers ? demanda alors Annabeth.

- Vous avez passé la ligne alors vous l'êtes devenus, répondit le dieu. Nous sommes en guerre !

- Et qui est l'ennemi ? continua Annabeth.

- Mes colocataires, si j'ose dire !

- Tartare, marmonna Delphine.

Piper se demanda d'où elle sortait ça. Tartare, le dieu de l'abîme ? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, l'ennemi dont parlait Hadès. Pourtant, le dieu continua :

- Peut-être ! Vous l'avez sûrement rencontré, et en assez mauvaise forme, vu qu'il était hors de son royaume. Mais quand il aura terminé ce qu'il prépare, attendez-vous au pire. Ces dieux-là sont bien plus vieux que moi.

- Mais vous êtes dans votre royaume. Vous êtes plus avantagé, non ? demanda Frank.

- Pas forcément, car les autres le sont aussi ! expliqua le dieu.

- Les autres ? Comment ça ? demanda Léo. Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres rigolos comme celui qu'on vient de combattre ?

- Oui, il y en a d'autres, et bien plus que vous ne le pensez, déclara Hadès.

- C'est une blague ?! s'exclama Léo.

- Non, ça n'en est pas une. Maintenant ce n'est plus un jeu. Il y a gros à perdre. Le monde et le monde souterrain sont en grand danger. Le créateur est bien plus puissant que Gaïa. Maintenant, vous entrez dans la cour des grands.

- Mais comment sauver le monde alors qu'on ne connaît pas le but de notre quête ? fit remarquer Annabeth.

- Vous le saurez bientôt, cependant vous devez partir. Sinon vous ne pourrez plus, répondit Perséphone, qui avait fini par se calmer.

Nico regarda la déesse d'un regard complice. Il était sans doute le seul à avoir compris ce qu'il se passait et se dirigea vers la porte d'où ils étaient entrés. Les squelettes avaient relâché leurs amis. Le groupe enfin réuni suivit Nico.

Très vite, ils furent déjà hors du palais et se hâtaient vers la sortie des Enfers quand une secousse survint. Et, comme Piper s'en doutait, une explosion suivit la secousse, accompagnée de ce son horrible et assourdissant. Les demi-dieux tombèrent tous à la renverse. Puis, ils se relevèrent et se remirent à courir. Piper n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient et ses amis non plus. Mais tous suivaient Nico sans se plaindre. Quand le groupe pila net.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant un squelette de couleur grise. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'avait vu Piper à la Nouvelle-Rome.

Le squelette semblait les fixer et commença à s'avancer vers le groupe.

- Non, non, non, non, non ! hurla Percy. Tout doux le squelette !

- Frank, tu ne peux pas le contrôler en tant que fils de Mars ? demanda Hazel.

- Euh… réfléchit Frank. Stop ! Arrête-toi ! Ne bouge plus !

Le squelette ignora les ordres de Frank et continua à avancer. Il avançait vers Delphine qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle fit apparaître son arc et tira une flèche mortelle vers les côtes du squelette. Bien entendu, la flèche traversa ses côtes sans causer le moindre dégât. Il continua à avancer vers la fille d'Apollon. Il sortit son épée et s'apprêtait à achever Delphine quand l'épée de Jason s'interposa. La tête du squelette se tourna vers lui et il commença à appuyer son épée sur celle du fils de Jupiter. Il relâcha la pression pour asséner un coup dirigé vers sa tête que Jason réussit à esquiver. Il continua à asséner des coups de plus en plus fort que Jason avait de plus en plus de mal à parer. Quand le squelette arriva enfin à trouver une faille, il lui perça le ventre.

- Non ! hurla Piper tout en se dirigeant vers le squelette.

Elle sortit Katoptris de son fourreau et dirigea ses coups vers la colonne du squelette. Elle se retrouva alors projetée au loin. Tout s'était passé très vite, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. A présent, elle était allongée sur le sol, une immense douleur la submergeait, trop intense pour la supporter. Elle aurait aimer aider Jason mais elle n'arrivait pas à se lever.

Elle commençait enfin à reprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Annabeth et Percy se battaient tous les deux contre le squelette. Mais il réussit à les attraper par la gorge, les empêchant de respirer. Percy tentait vainement de taper le squelette avec Turbulence mais il réagissait à peine. Frank et Léo vinrent à leur rescousse. A eux deux, l'un armé de son marteau et l'autre de sa lance, ils essayaient d'attirer l'attention du squelette. Léo cogna son marteau contre le crane du squelette qui cogna à son tour les deux têtes de Percy et Annabeth l'une contre l'autre. Les deux perdirent conscience instantanément. Le squelette se tourna vers les deux autres demi-dieux.

Dans ce cas-là, on pouvait dire que le squelette n'avait fait qu'une bouchée des fils d'Héphaïstos et de Mars. Frank s'était prit un coup d'épée sur la tête et s'était directement évanoui. Hazel avait accouru vers lui tout en hurlant, suivie de Nico. Léo, lui, était juste sonné.

Hazel était en larmes tandis que Delphine courrait vers le groupe. Les autres jonchaient toujours inertes sur le sol. Le squelette se dirigea vers eux préparant son épée pour son prochain coup porté cette fois-ci vers Hazel. Piper avait envie de lui crier garde mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Ce squelette les avait mit à terre en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il était impossible de le battre ici. Pourtant, ils avaient réussit à la Nouvelle-Rome. Mais là, il était invincible.

Un hurlement sortit Piper de ses pensées. C'était Hazel. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Si il lui était arrivé malheur… Mais quand elle regarda plus attentivement, elle vit le squelette se réduire en poussière, le fils d'Hadès se tenant à ses cotés.

- La prochaine fois, fais plus attention ! s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à sa sœur.

Piper n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était sans doute une hallucination causée par la douleur, mais non, Nico avait bien tué le squelette d'un coup d'épée. Celui qui avait fait tomber plus de la moitié de ses amis. Elle tenta de crier pour qu'ils viennent la rejoindre mais au lieu de ça. Elle poussa un gémissement. Ce qui suffit à attirer l'attention de Léo qui se dirigea vers Piper.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Léo.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? murmura-t-elle.

- Euh… oui, pas malin de ma part ! Toutes mes excuses, Reine de beauté, dit-il avec son habituel sourire de lutin.

Il sortit de sa poche un bout d'ambroisie qu'il mit dans la bouche de Piper. Celle-ci sentit une part de ses forces lui revenir et la douleur s'atténuer. Elle se redressa avec l'aide de Léo.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? continua-t-elle, avec effort.

- Quand je verrai Frank se transformer en licorne.

- En licorne ? répéta Piper.

- Oui, ça serait assez comique et divertissant, non ? Un fils de Mars qui se transforme en licorne.

- Des fois, Léo, tu as de ces idées… Je te jure que parfois tu me fais un peu peur.

- Ou bien que, continua Léo, les robots s'emparent de la planète et qu'ils me proclament roi du tournevis, que toute la vie ne soit qu'en fait une immense partie de piñata et que dans cette piñata, il y ait à la place des bonbons, et des churros. Oui, parce que j'adore ça. Et que dans la foulée, ils me proclameront aussi peut être _rey del piñata_. Ouais ça serait super, le monde parfait.

Piper resta figée par cette idée complètement farfelue. Mais elle ne put même pas terminer d'examiner l'idée de son ami qu'un cri survenu du reste du groupe attira son attention.

Cette fois, c'était des milliards de fois pire. Il y en avait d'autres et ils attaquaient en ce moment ses amis. Un se pointa devant Delphine, tentant de l'égorger. Elle sortit son arc et frappa de toutes ses forces le squelette. Mais sans résultat. Il se relevait toujours pour lui donner un coup d'épée. Hazel, elle, était en plein combat. Sa _spatha_ pourfendait des squelettes qui, dès qu'elle les touchait, tombaient en poussière. Quant à Nico, il portait violemment des coups à chacun des squelettes qui osaient s'approcher de lui. Son regard se dirigea vers Delphine puis il bondit vers elle, afin de lui porter secours. Il se pressa de tuer le squelette sous le regard ébahi de Delphine.

- Tu m'as, encore une fois, sauvé la vie, dit-elle.

- Ouais et bien, il faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, répliqua-t-il.

Mais derrière lui, un squelette s'approchait sans que Nico ne le remarque.

- Attention ! Nic… hurla Piper.

Hazel était derrière lui quand il se retourna. Elle avait tué le squelette. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

- La prochaine fois, fais plus attention, dit-elle.

Nico la regarda attentivement puis déclara :

- Il ne faut pas rester ici, il faut partir et maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

- Oui et comment on fait ? demanda Hazel. Il faut transporter les blessés.

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on s'en aille par vol d'ombres, expliqua-t-il.

- Très bien, dit Hazel. Delphine, vient nous aider, il faut rassembler les autres ici.

Delphine sortit d'une sorte de transe et cria :

- Baissez-vous !

Une explosion encore plus forte que les autres parcourut tous les Enfers. Au loin, on entendait des millions de personnes hurler à la mort, mêmes si elles étaient sans doute déjà mortes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Delphine tout en se hâtant à la tache que lui avait confiée Hazel.

- Pas maintenant, dit la fille de Pluton.

Delphine se contenta de la réponse d'Hazel. Léo aidait Piper à se lever pour aller rejoindre les autres. Piper regarda derrière elle pour voir une dernière fois les Enfers, mais à la place de ça, elle vit autre chose de bien plus effrayant. Au départ, elle crut que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire ombre mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas comme les autres. Aussi, au lieu d'être projetée au sol, elle flottait dans les airs. Son corps brumeux aussi noir que la nuit était surmonté d'un long capuchon noir, déchiré aux extrémités. Sa tête était dirigée vers le sol mais quand l'ombre vit que Piper la regardait, elle redressa la tête, sans visage, entièrement noire, comme le reste de son corps. L'image clignota puis disparut. Piper détourna la tête de cette vision d'horreur, encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Puis elle remarqua que Nico aussi l'avait vue. Le fils d'Hadès la regarda une fraction de seconde puis porta son doigt à ses lèvres. Elle rejoignit le groupe puis ils disparurent des Enfers.

* * *

><p>Ils finirent par remonter à la surface. Delphine émit un gémissement.<p>

- Plus jamais, plus jamais, je ne referais ça, plus jamais, hurla-t-elle.

Piper ne fit plus attention à ce qu'elle disait et profita du soleil de Los Angeles. Elle n'avait jamais aimé autant le soleil qu'aujourd'hui. Mais elle repensa à Jason :

- Il faut monter les blessées et les soigner, allons !

Ils remontèrent sur l'Argo II et s'empressèrent d'emmener tout le monde à l'infirmerie. Piper étant moins mal en point que les autres, se mit à l'écart et décida d'aller voir Nico. Celui-ci était sur le pont, appuyé sur le bastingage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle encore effrayée.

- Crois moi, vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, sinon ça te hantera toute ta vie, l'avertit Nico. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de n'en parler à personne.

- Et pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est dangereux au moins ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui ça l'est ! répondit Nico.

Ils ne purent continuer à parler car Hazel vint à leur rencontre :

- Jason va bien, dit-elle en s'adressant à Piper.

Après cette phrase, elle se sentit aussitôt mieux, comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules.

Le fils d'Hadès, sentant qu'il n'avait plus sa place, s'en alla et retourna se percher en haut du mât de misaine. Piper se dirigea vers l'infirmerie accompagnée d'Hazel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est juste pour vous rappeler de ne pas hésiter à laisser une petite review, pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Ça nous encourage à continuer.<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Mais avant de commencer votre lecture, je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre à été écrit avant la parution de Le Sang de l'Olympe en France. Ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront pourquoi je vous dis ça, pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de spoiler. Nous avons prévu de modifier les chapitres qui ne suivent pas le livre dans quelques temps, mais pour l'instant, il faudra vous contenter de celui-là !**

**J'ai également le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons pris du retard dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Il faudra qu'on ralentisse le rythme de publication très bientôt. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous ne voyez pas de nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis. **

**Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla. Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent, commentent, ou lisent cette histoire. Ça fait chaud au cœur. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>24. Léo<p>

Appuyer sur le bouton. Tourner le gouvernail. Baisser la manette. Tourner la roulette. Faire attention à la vitesse. Léo faisait décoller l'Argo. C'était devenu pratiquement automatique maintenant. Il devait juste faire attention à ce qu'il faisait et ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées. Ils avaient décidé de rendre visite aux dieux, pour savoir pourquoi ils n'aidaient pas Hadès. Il était seul sur le pont, excepté Nico qui était perché à son endroit préféré. Les filles soignaient les blessés, c'est-à-dire Annabeth, Percy, Jason et Frank, bénéficiant des pouvoirs de guérisseuse de Delphine. Il fallait aussi qu'il rappelle à Piper de se soigner. Elle avait été sérieusement blessée par le squelette. Mais elle était tellement préoccupée par la santé des autres qu'elle pouvait très bien ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle aussi avait besoin de soins.

Festus émit un cliquetis d'alerte qui le fit sursauter. Il lui disait qu'une rame avait été endommagée. C'était assez étrange, sachant qu'il avait tout réparé avant de décoller. Il demanda plus de renseignements à Festus sur cette rame. Le dragon lui répondit qu'un ennemi non identifié en était à l'origine.

- Encore ! s'exclama Léo à voix haute. On ne peut pas passer une heure sans être attaqués ?

Nico, qui avait entendu les exclamations de Léo, était descendu du mât et l'avait rejoint.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le fils d'Hadès.

- Festus me dit qu'un ennemi est sur le bateau.

- Tu veux que je demande aux autres de nous rejoindre ?

- Non, c'est bon, je vais mettre Festus en pilotage automatique, puis on ira se battre. À nous deux, on devrait pouvoir tuer ce monstre, non ?

- J'espère bien ! Mais peut-être que c'est un monstre très difficile à tuer et qu'on se fera massacrer.

Décidément, il n'était jamais optimiste, ce garçon. Léo sortit son marteau de sa ceinture à outils et, après avoir donné les commandes à Festus, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où était la rame endommagée.

- Dis-moi mec, t'as déjà eu des pensées positives ?

Nico le regarda une fraction de secondes puis se contenta de l'ignorer. Sympa !

Les deux garçons descendirent sur le pont inférieur, en évitant de passer à côté de l'infirmerie, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des machines. Léo ouvrit une petite porte cachée derrière un rideau, qui donnait sur un petit couloir. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à déboucher sur un escalier qui menait sous l'étage des cabines. Il y avait là toutes sortes de choses. Des passerelles qui donnaient sur les rames, une petite cabine avec plein de machines, des poutres, des marches...

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tout ça sur l'Argo ! s'exclama Nico.

- Personne ne connaît cet endroit. Je m'en sers pour réparer le bateau, déclara Léo, fier de lui. Je me suis un peu inspiré du réseau souterrain du bungalow neuf.

- Ah, c'est donc là que tu disparaissais quand tu faisais tes réparations ?

- Oui. Mais ça m'étonne que personne n'ait jamais découvert cet endroit.

- On n'a pas vraiment le temps de fouiller le bateau.

Léo allait répondre quand un grondement se fit entendre. Il venait de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir un énorme loup blanc qui monta les escalier puis se faufila dans le couloir. Léo se demandait ce que c'était. Il avait déjà vu cette espèce de loup. Mais il ne se rappelait plus où. Il ne ressemblait pas aux loups de Lycaon. Mais Léo était sûr que ce loup avait un rapport avec Lycaon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Nico. Il faut le suivre !

Léo sortit de ses pensées et se lança à la poursuite du loup dans le couloir. Il retourna dans la salle des machines, et il vit le loup, ou plutôt sa queue, passer la porte. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres le voient. Léo le poursuivit, Nico derrière lui. Il continua jusqu'à arriver devant l'infirmerie. Il espérait que le loup n'était pas entré.

- Jouer à cache-cache avec un loup, comme si on avait que ça faire, grogna Nico.

Mais Léo ne répondit rien. Il l'avait perdu de vue, alors il passa la tête par la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il y vit quelque chose d'étrange. Hazel, Piper, Frank, qui avait apparemment repris conscience, ainsi que Delphine étaient dans un coin de la pièce, armes brandies. Le loup leur faisait face en grondant. Percy, Annabeth et Jason étaient allongés dans les lits de l'infirmerie, inconscients.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Piper.

- Un loup, répondit Frank.

- Je sais bien que c'est un loup ! s'exclama Piper. Mais il n'a pas l'air normal.

- Frank, tu peux te transformer en loup pour lui parler ? suggéra Hazel.

- Ça ne va pas non ?! Si je fais ça, il va vous sauter dessus !

- On sait se défendre ! s'indigna Piper.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? demanda Hazel avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu insinues que, comme nous sommes des filles, on ne sait pas se battre ? continua Piper sur le même ton qu'Hazel.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça Frank, conclut Hazel.

- Non je ne... euh je...

Frank essayait de se rattraper en rougissant, sans se rendre compte que les filles se moquaient de lui. Quelque chose attira alors l'attention de Léo. Delphine tendait la main vers le loup, qui la dévisageait.

- Ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama Léo.

Piper, Hazel et Frank se tournèrent vers lui. Mais les yeux de Léo étaient rivés sur Delphine. Cette dernière n'avait pas fait attention à lui et continuait d'avancer sa main. Quand elle toucha la tête du loup, Léo ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la jeune fille se faire dévorer. Mais il les rouvrit bien vite, n'ayant entendu aucun cri. Et il resta figé à l'entrée de la pièce.

Delphine caressait le loup, qui se laissait faire. Léo était stupéfait. Ça pour de la surprise c'en était. Si tous les gros toutous étaient gentils alors...

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix provenant du fond de la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jason, qui avait repris conscience. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Percy et Annabeth étaient assis dans leurs lits, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillés ! s'écria Piper.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe, déclara Jason avec un visage encore endormi. Depuis quand on a un loup dans le bateau ?

Ce fut Delphine qui répondit à Jason, sans cesser de caresser la tête du loup pour autant :

- Pendant que tu dormais, ce loup est entré, et ils ont pris peur. Mais ce loup voulait juste nous dire bonjour.

Cette jeune fille était l'innocence incarnée. Cela se voyait qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la dure vie d'un demi-dieu. Aucun des autres demi-dieux ici présents n'aurait pensé qu'un loup serait juste venu dire bonjour. Quel genre de loup venait dire bonjour ?

- Oh, je vois. Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réveillés, on fait quoi de ce loup ? demanda Jason.

- Attends, nous ne sommes toujours pas sûrs que ce loup n'est pas un monstre, déclara Léo depuis la porte.

- Mais, Léo, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas méchant ! s'exclama Delphine avec une voix douce qui rappelait celle d'un enfant.

- Peut-être, mais je me demande bien comment il est entré sur le bateau, puisqu'il ne sait pas voler. Seul un monstre aurait pu entrer comme cela. Il n'a laissé pratiquement aucune trace, et il n'a aucun moyen d'entrer. C'est comme si il était apparu là, comme par magie, n'est-ce pas Nico ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, Léo tourna la tête dans le couloir. Il n'y avait plus personne.

- Nico ? Où il est passé ? se demanda-t-il pour lui même.

- Nico était avec toi ? demanda Hazel.

- Oui, il était juste là, fit-il en indiquant avec son doigt la dernière position de celui-ci. Mais il a disparu.

- Disparu ? C'est bizarre ça.

Et ils se mirent à la recherche de Nico. Ils fouillèrent les cabines, l'écurie des pégases et la salle des machines avant qu'Annabeth ait l'idée lumineuse de dire :

- Il est peut-être sur le mât de misaine. C'est son endroit préféré.

Léo se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Évidemment, Nico devait être sur le mât. Comme toujours. Léo était-il toujours aussi stupide, ou avait-il été frappé par la foudre ? Cette expression était mal choisie ; Léo ne put s'empêcher de regarder Jason, se rendant compte par la même occasion que cela rajoutait à sa stupidité. Bref, il avait eu sa réponse, oui, il était stupide !

Le groupe remonta sur le pont où Nico les attendait. Il n'était pas sur le mât, ce qui était bizarre. Mais il y avait encore plus étrange : il les attendait en compagnie de deux personnes.

Il y avait un homme et une femme. L'homme était grand et avait l'air assez jeune, même avec ses boucles poivre et sel sur la tête. Il était en survêtement et tenait un bâton, autour duquel il y avait deux serpents entrelacés, surmonté de petites ailes blanches.

La femme à ses côtés avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui. Elle portait une robe argentée. Ses cheveux auburn étaient retenus en une queue-de-cheval derrière sa nuque, et ses yeux argentés avaient l'air sévères.

Le loup blanc qui avait accompagné le groupe quitta Delphine pour aller rejoindre la jeune femme, qui lui caressa la tête. C'est à ce moment que Léo se rendit compte que la jeune femme et Delphine avaient un petit air de famille. Mais Delphine n'avait pas l'air de la connaître. La jeune femme les regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous êtes en retard, déclara-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas bien de nous faire attendre, dit l'homme.

À ce moment, Percy et Annabeth s'agenouillèrent, sans doute connaissaient-ils les deux personnes. Tous les autres suivirent le mouvement, Léo également. Annabeth se releva et déclara :

- Seigneur Hermès, Dame Artémis, veuillez nous excuser, nous n'étions pas au courant de votre venue.

Ainsi ces deux personnes étaient des dieux. Léo se demanda pourquoi ils étaient venus. C'était plutôt rare qu'un dieu rende visite à des demi-dieux, mais alors deux, c'était inimaginable. Tout le groupe se releva.

- Pourtant j'ai envoyé mon loup vous prévenir, enchaîna Artémis.

- D'ailleurs, dit Hermès en se tournant vers la déesse, je me demande pourquoi tu as fait ça. Ils ne parlent pas loup !

- Je pensais qu'ils comprendraient ! lui répondit-elle.

- Si je peux me permettre, Dame Artémis, pourquoi êtes-vous... euh... adulte ? questionna Percy.

- Parce qu'elle est inquiète, répondit Hermès à la place d'Artémis.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète ! s'exclama la déesse.

- Si, tu es inquiète !

- Pas du tout ! Je ne le suis pas !

- Si ! Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu ne tomberais pas dans mon jeu, répliqua le dieu.

- De quel jeu tu parles ?

- Tu vois, d'habitude, tu aurais déjà compris.

- Oh, tu m'énerves ! Je savais bien que tu n'aurais pas du venir avec moi ! se renfrogna Artémis.

- D'habitude, tu ne t'énerves pas aussi vite ! Percy, Annabeth, vous pouvez témoigner ?

Les deux ne répondirent pas ne voulant pas participer aux chamailleries des deux dieux.

- Tu vois, si même les enfants ne disent rien, c'est que j'ai raison ! s'exclama Hermès, visiblement très content de lui.

Artémis l'ignora, ce qui fit sourire Hermès.

- Euh, pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vous amène ? demanda Jason.

Hermès se tourna vers lui, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte qu'il y avait d'autres demi-dieux que Percy et Annabeth.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais avant, pourrais-tu me rappeler qui tu es ?

- Je suis Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter.

- Ah oui, le fils de Jupiter... déclara-t-il sans avoir l'air de se souvenir de lui. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Piper.

- Piper McLean, fille d'Aphrodite.

- Frank Zhang, fils de Mars, enchaîna Frank.

- Hazel Levesque, fille de Pluton.

- Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos.

- Trop de noms à retenir, marmonna Hermès. Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à Delphine, qui ne s'était pas présentée.

- Je suis Delphine Mells, fille d'Apollon.

- Ah, oui, tu es ma nièce ! s'exclama Artémis.

- Tiens, tu n'es plus fâchée ? demanda Hermès, moqueur.

- Oh toi, laisse moi !

- Ne te vexe pas ! Quand tu es inquiète, tu deviens susceptible !

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne suis pas inquiète ?

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant de longues minutes avant que Percy ne les interrompe :

- Vous pourriez nous expliquer pourquoi elle serait inquiète ?

- Je ne... commença Artémis.

- Oui, on a compris, tu n'es pas inquiète, fit Hermès en imitant, mal, la voix de la déesse.

- Euh... tenta Annabeth.

- Oui ! Elle est inquiète pour son frère, expliqua, enfin, Hermès.

- Son frère ? demanda Delphine. Mon père ?

- Oui, ton père.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Jason.

- Vous ne le savez pas ? Une certaine déesse du Jour ne vous l'a pas déjà dit ? demanda Artémis, sur un ton agacé.

Léo se demanda se qu'il se passait. Puis il se souvint des paroles d'Héméra.

- Elle a dit « votre quête consiste à délivrer le Soleil ».

- Oh ! Non ! Pas ça ! s'exclama Delphine.

Léo se tourna vers elle. Elle avait donc compris ? En tous cas, elle en avait l'air, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu raisonnes vite, déclara Artémis.

- Tu comprends pourquoi elle est inquiète maintenant ? demanda Hermès.

- Oh oui, mais comment est-ce possible ? continua Delphine avec la voix qui tremblait.

Elle était visiblement la seule à comprendre. Quoique, Annabeth aussi devait avoir compris.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas, moi non plus, répondit Artémis.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? Je suis pommé là, déclara Léo.

- Oui, je dois avouer que, moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, annonça Hazel.

Delphine hésita. Elle ouvrit, referma, et rouvrit, sa bouche puis elle regarda sa tante Artémis, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Delphine se tourna vers eux, inspira un grand coup puis ferma les yeux et déclara :

- Mon père, Apollon, s'est fait enlever.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure !**


End file.
